Ben 10 Meets LethaL Carnage
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: Ben Tennyson and his team meet the team of LethaL Carnage which are original characters. Original idea started on March 29, 2008 and ended June 20, 2009. Remake started on November 4, 2011 and was completed November 9, 2011. Note: We do not own any characters or names from the Ben 10 series.
1. Chapter 1

"It all started when I was just ten years old," Stephen Jeffcoat says, "It was when I was with my cousin Rob and out best friend Rick."

Walking in the woods of Herminie, Pennsylvania on July first, 2002, are ten year old Stephen Jeffcoat, twenty-one year old Robert Letham, and fifteen year old Rick Wood.

"It's awesome that you are staying the weekend at Rob's Steve," Rick announces.

"Yeah," Stephen says, "We are going to have a blast."

"You got that right cuz," Rob explains, "Playing video games, going to the park, and most of all enjoying the summer weather."

Stephen, Rob, and Rick notice a huge, treeless area in the wood. The area is all burnt and ashes.

"What happened here?" Rick asks.

"Well it can't be a forest fire because all the other trees seem to be untouched," Rob replies.

Stephen walks to a crater and sees a black capsule.

"There seems to be something in the ground," Stephen explains.

Rob and Rick walk to Stephen as Stephen goes down the crater and to the capsule.

"What is that thing?" Rick asks.

"I don't know," Rob replies, "Cuz I don't think you should get any closer."

Stephen is right to the capsule.

"What is this thing?" Stephen asks, "Where did it come from?"

The capsule opens making Stephen jump.

"Cuz!" Rob shouts.

The capsule releases something that wraps onto Stephen's wrist as Rob and Rick run down the crater to Stephen.

"What just happen Steve?" Rick asks.

"I'm not sure," Stephen replies.

Rob notices a watch on Stephen's arm.

"Cuz what is that on your wrist?" Rob asks.

Stephen looks at his wrists and sees the Omnitrix.

"I have no clue what it is or where it comes from," Stephen replies.

"Well from the looks of it, it sure isn't from this planet," Rick states.

Rob and Stephen look at Rick.

"Where did it come from then?" Rob asks.

"How should I know?" Rick replies.

Stephen goes to remove the Omnitrix.

"It won't come off," Stephen explains.

Rob and Rick try helping Stephen take the Omnitrix off but they all fail.

"It's hopeless," Rick explains.

Rob studies the Omnitrix and then looks to the open capsule.

"It had to come from the capsule and it had to be from the sky because this is the only thing in this area," Rob states.

Stephen looks to the sky.

"So basically space?" Stephen asks.

Rob shrugs.

"Highly doubt it but it could be possible," Rob replies, "Let's head back for lunch."

Rick's stomach growls so Rick laughs.

"Yeah I agree," Rick says.

Stephen, Rick, and Rob go to head back to Rob's home. As Stephen, Rob, and Rick go to head back, these alien's pop of from hiding in the woods. Rob covers Stephen and Rick.

"Give us the Omnitrix," one alien says.

"What?" Rob asks.

"The Omnitrix is that watch on the boy's arm," another alien replies.

Stephen looks at the Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix?" Stephen questions.

"It is a powerful watch full of DNA of many species of aliens," a third alien explains, "We must destroy it so it can't be use to stop us from taking over or destroying worlds."

"Well you'll never get it back," Rick says, "You'll have to get through us to get the Omnitrix."

"That sounds like fun," a fourth alien says laughing.

Rob and Rick make fists as the aliens walk forward to Stephen, Rob, and Rick. Rob and Rick start running for the aliens. Rob and Rick punch and kick the aliens but miss every time and end up getting tosses into a tree.

"Cuz! Rick!" Stephen shouts.

The aliens walk towards Stephen.

"Now hand us the Omnitrix and we won't harm you until we destroy this pathetic planet," a fifth alien declares.

Stephen walks backwards and then turns around to run but three aliens stop him. Rob and Rick struggle to get up. Rick has his hand on a large boulder and then he somehow absorbs it and turns to stone.

"Rick what happened to you?" Rob asks.

Rick looks at himself and then gets up and smiles.

"I turned to stone by touching a stone," Rick replies.

An alien notices Rick.

"We have an Osmosian here," the first alien says.

"Osmosian?" Rob questions.

Three aliens run for Rick so Rick starts fighting them. An alien looks at Rob as Stephen has three aliens move close to Stephen. The aliens start attacking Stephen which angers Rob and then all of sudden Rob uses Teewat Legora that creates a black-colored whirlwind that tosses the aliens away from Stephen.

"An Anodite," the alien states.

Rob is surprised by what he did as he stands up. Stephen turns to Rob and smiles. Rob now starts fighting the aliens with Rick.

"Give us the Omnitrix!" the aliens shout.

"You want it so bad then have it!" Stephen yells.

Stephen slams the Omnitrix and becomes Mount Lava. Mount Lava is a Pyronite that is a magma-based life form whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. His head is completely fiery. His body is extremely hot, making touching him very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. While under the influence of a cold, his fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cyrokinetic powers.

"Stephen?" Rob questions.

Mount Lava looks at himself.

"Sweet," Mount Lava says, "I'm on fire."

More aliens appear so Mount Lava starts sending fireballs at the aliens. Rick, Rob, and Mount Lava overpower the aliens knocking them all back into a pile.

"This three are more trouble than I would have ever thought," the first alien says, "Let's retreat and tell our leader."

The aliens flee.

"Yeah run off," Stephen says, "Never mess with us again."

All of a sudden as Rick reverts back to normal, Mount Lava reverts back to Stephen.

"The Omnitrix seems to have a ten minute limit for each alien," Rick states.

Stephen looks at the Omnitrix.

"This thing is cool," Stephen says.

"Well looks like we are going to be targets for more aliens," Rob explains, "We all found out today we have some type of alien powers. Rick with his matter absorption, me with my magic, and Stephen with that Omnitrix."

"What are we going to do now?" Rick asks, "We do have normal lives still."

"Normal is over with," Stephen replies, "We are going to be fighting aliens just to protect ourselves and the people we love if the aliens really want to get to us."

Rob shakes his head.

"We can't let anything bad happen so we are going to have to stick together and protect the people we love," Rob explains.

"So basically we can't let anyone get kidnapped or it would be the time to die for those aliens," Rick says.

Stephen is looking at the Omnitrix that has gone from red to green. Stephen looks through his Omnitrix and sees ten aliens altogether.

"Well I got the DNA of ten aliens in this Omnitrix," Stephen announces, "Stephen ten is born."

"Enough with this alien stuff," Rick says.

Rick's stomach growls loud.

"Let's head back for lunch like I said before," Rob declares.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick head off to Rob's house and this time arrive around twelve twenty-nine in the afternoon. Stephen, Rob, and Rick make sandwiches. Chopped jam, salami, bologna, and American cheese are put on the white bread. Rob adds ketchup and mayonnaise to his. Rick just adds mayonnaise. The three grab potato chips and pop. Stephen, Rob, and Rick eat outside in the warm sunlight.

"Today wouldn't get any better than this," Rob states.

Stephen and Rick shake their head in agreement as they eat their sandwich. Once the three finish their sandwich, Rob grabs a football and then the three start throwing the football to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Around midnight Stephen and Rob are woken up by a crash outside. Stephen and Rob go outside and meet Rick.

"What could have made a crash like that? Stephen asks.

"I don't know but we should go find out and make sure no one got hurt," Rob replies.

"Yeah," Rick says agreeing.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick run to where they heard the crash come from and the three ends up in the graveyard. Stephen, Rick, and Rob hide behind a tombstone and see a huge spaceship.

"More aliens?" Rick questions.

"You know I thought aliens were green with large heads and small bodies," Stephen admits.

"Well they aren't as you can see cuz," Rob states, "Even those in your Omnitrix are what you thought."

"So that means there are more than one types of aliens?" Rick asks.

"That's what it means," Rob replies.

"What are they saying?" Stephen asks.

"Let's move closer to find out," Rob replies.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick move closer to the aliens without being noticed.

"Search everywhere for the Omnitrix holder, the Anodite, and Osmosian," the alien leader says.

The aliens run in search for Stephen, Rob, and Rick.

"We have a big red target on our heads," Rick says.

"Looks like summer is going to be ruined quickly by all these aliens wanting that Omnitrix," Rob says.

Stephen tries to get the Omnitrix off but ends up activating it and turning into Liger. Liger is a Leo Tigris alien that is the size of an adult male tiger. Liger possesses high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Most notable, Liger has incredible heat vision, similar to pit vipers, that allows him to perceive thermal signatures of anything. Liger's sense of smell is very well developed. He's able to track people from their scent, even if they are many miles away. The aliens see the flashing light and run to it.

"We found the three targets," one alien reports in via headset.

"Oh boy," Rob says.

Liger goes to apologize but nothing understandable is said.

"Oh great this alien can't even talk," Rick says.

"Just surrender and we may not hurt you," an alien says.

"That would be no fun," Rick says.

Rick absorbs the stone from the tombstone and runs to the aliens punching them. Rob uses Kemo Char which shoots multiple blasts of crimson red glowing energy at the aliens as Liger start tackling the aliens and whipping them with his claws. Soon more aliens come.

"We are becoming more outnumbered," Rick says.

The Omnitrix times out so Liger reverts back as Rick also reverts back.

"Oh boy," Stephen says.

The aliens jump Stephen.

"Cuz!" Rob yells.

Rob uses Galeus Disruptus which manipulates the wind to push the aliens off Stephen. Rick knocks the last couple of aliens into the other aliens. Rick and Rob go to Stephen. Stephen shakes his head and sits up.

"Steve are you okay man?" Rick asks.

"Been better," Stephen says.

Rob puts his hand out and helps Stephen up.

"The Omnitrix sure timed out at the wrong time," Rob says.

Stephen looks at the Omnitrix glowing red.

"Only if there was a way to stop the time limit," Stephen says.

"Maybe there is but you shouldn't try because it could do something worse," Rick says.

"True so let's try to win the fight in under ten minutes," Rob states.

"Okay," Rick and Stephen say.

Stephen yawns and rubs his eyes.

"We should head back to bed," Rob says.

Stephen and Rick shake their head in agreement. Stephen, Rob, and Rick now head off back home and then go straight to bed. The next day, Stephen, Rob, and Rick go to a park. The three are on the swings.

"Let's hope we don't encounter aliens today or the rest of this weekend so we can have fun," Stephen says.

"I could say the same thing," Rick admits.

"But you didn't," Rob states.

Stephen laughs as Rick rolls his eyes. Stephen, Rob, and Rick are with Bobby, Patty, Trisha, and Jamie Letham. Bobby and Patty are the parents of Rob and Trisha and Jamie are his sisters. They all are Stephen's cousins. Trisha is nineteen years old; Jamie is seventeen years old, Bob is around fifty-three years old, and Patty is around forty-eight. Bob and Patty are sitting on a bench as Trisha and Jamie are walking around.

"Should we tell our parents about our alien powers?" Stephen asks.

"I'm not sure but we must have got them from one of our parents," Rob replies.

"Maybe our dad's? Rick questions.

"Could be," Rob says.

Rob looks at Bob and then smiles.

"Maybe," Rob thinks.

Trisha and Jamie scream so Rob, Stephen, and Rick turn to them and end up seeing a huge stone alien.

"Great," Rob says, "And to think this day was going normal."

"Looks like it's alien time," Stephen says.

"Hero time sounds cooler if you get what I mean," Rick explains.

"It's hero time?" Stephen questions, "Perfect."

Rick absorbs the steel from the swing pole as Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Crystalclear. Crystalclear is a Petrosapien that is a silicon-based life form about seven feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports four or six green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. Crystalclear has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals.

"This Omnitrix sure has awesome aliens," Stephen admits.

Trisha and Jamie run pass Rob, Crystalclear, and Rick as the alien runs after them.

"Hey boulder stop right there!" Crystalclear yells.

The alien doesn't listen so Crystalclear shoots crystals at the alien's head but the alien ignores is so Rob uses Merchcus Veridactus that creates a red energy beam that trips the aliens.

"Quick now is our time," Rick says.

Rick runs to the alien and starts punching at the alien. The alien gets up with Rick on its back.

"Rick hold on we'll get you off!" Rob yells.

Rick looks down.

"Wow he must be at least twenty feet tall," Rick says.

The alien starts running for Trisha and Jamie who are now with Bob and Patty. Crystalclear creates a crystal barrier and stops the alien. Rob then uses Metum Quix that causes Rick to be lifted in air while being covered in a red aura. Rob lowers Rick to the ground.

"Okay now let's fight," Rob says.

"Better hurry before the Omnitrix decides to time out," Crystalclear says.

Crystalclear shoots crystals at the alien as Rick pounds his fists into the alien. Rob uses Eterla Morbulous which disrupts matter causing it to break or crumble. The alien soon turns to dust just as the Omnitrix times out and reverts Crystalclear back to Stephen. Rick reverts back to normal.

"Perfect timing," Stephen admits.

Trisha, Jamie, Bob, and Patty are all shocked at what they just seen.

"I didn't expect you to gain the alien powers from your grandpa Rob," Bob says.

"So does this mean Trisha and Jamie also have alien abilities?" Rob asks.

"Yes they do," Bob replies.

"So somehow we are all aliens?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah are family managed to get alien in their genes," Patty states.

"We need to keep it a secret though," Bob says, "We can't have anyone know about this okay."

"Got it," Rick says.

"How do we control our powers?" Jamie asks.

"Well just don't use them," Trisha says, "We don't have to use them if we don't want."

"We are just to keep the family safe," Rob admits.

"That's good but keep the whole alien thing from anyone we don't truly know or trust," Bob states.

"We will," Stephen, Rob, and Rick say.

"How do we explain the destruction of this park?" Patty asks.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick look around.

"Wow we did this?" Rob asks.

The swings, monkey bars, and everything else in the park have been bent or smashed by the fight with the stone alien.

"I suggest we leave before we get caught," Rick replies.

Every heads for the van and then heads back home for the remainder of the day. Rick returns home for the day as Rob and Stephen are in Rob's room. Stephen is looking at his Omnitrix.

"So cuz you think we'll be able to help people out with our alien powers?" Stephen asks.

"Most likely cuz," Rob replies, "We just need to somehow keep our alien secret to ourselves."

"Well that will be a piece of cake," Stephen states.

"How so cuz?" Rob asks.

"I just need to run and hide before I go hero," Stephen replies, "As for Rick and you…"

"That's the problem," Rob explains, "We don't change forms."

"What if you wore a costume like those superheroes in the comic books?" Stephen questions.

Stephen pulls Rob's superhero comic book out.

"Cuz that's brilliant," Rob admits, "Rick and I can just buy a Halloween costume and dress up in it all the time we fight aliens."

"So who will you copy since you have magic powers?" Stephen asks.

"Good question," Rob replies, "I'll have to look that one up someday."

Stephen yawns.

"Let's get some sleep cuz," Stephen says, "We had an intense fight today with that stone alien."

"Well good night then cuz," Rob says, "Love you man."

"Love you too," Stephen says.

Soon both Rob and Stephen are asleep. Rob in his bed and Stephen in a sleeping bag on Rob's bedroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Since it is Sunday Stephen is heading back home.

"So cuz don't tell you mom about us being aliens and having to protect people that are endangered when aliens arrive," Rob explains.

"I won't and I'll make sure she doesn't see me go hero if I ever need to around her, Cos, Kenny, or anyone," Stephen admits.

"Okay well cuz I had fun with you this weekend even if we did have to fight aliens together," Rob says.

"I did too," Stephen says.

Stephen's mom, thirty year old Ruth Cravotta, has arrived in front of Rob's house so Stephen gets into the car.

"See you soon cuz," Rob says, "Love you both."

Ruth drives off back to Trafford, Pennsylvania and soon they arrive home to their apartment. Days go by and Stephen had to not turn alien once. Now it is the week of July twenty-third, Ruth's birthday. Today for Ruth's birthday the family is at Kennywood. There is Stephen, Rob, Rick, Trisha, Jamie, and Ruth of course. The others are twelve year old Kenny Cravotta, thirty-seven year old Cosimo Cravotta, thirty-nine year old Mary Christian, fifty-seven year old Sandy Savinda, and twenty-five year old Ellen Savinda. The family is by the Merry-Go-Round.

"Okay what should we do first today?" Ruth asks.

"It's your birthday you decide," Cos replies.

As Ruth starts thinking of what to do a giant sea creature surfaces from the Monongahela River and walks up to Kennywood. Once the sea creature appears to the people of Kennywood everyone starts to freak out and run wild as the sea creature crushes the Thunderbolt.

"Everyone immediately exit Kennywood fast," a Kennywood employer states.

Everyone starts heading for the exit including the family until Rob, Stephen, and Rick see the sea creature.

"It's hero time," Stephen says.

Stephen runs into a restroom and activates his Omnitrix. Stephen turns into XLR8. XLR8 is a Kineceleran that resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has a blue face, green eyes and black lips and stripes. XLR8 runs to the vehicle and grabs Rob's and Rick's costume. XLr8 runs back and hands the costume to Rick and Rob. Rob and Rick until into the restroom and change into their outfits. The family doesn't notice Stephen, Rob, or even Rick missing. Rob and Rick come out of the restroom. Rick absorbs the asphalt as XLR8 changes into Forbidden. Forbidden is a Tetramand that is approximately twelve feet tall has well developed muscles and two pairs of four-fingered arms. His skin is tan. He has a black stubble stripe that goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. Forbidden, Rob, and Rick run to the sea creature that is attacking the people in the park. The sea creature goes to eat a family but Rob uses Statuea that immobilizes the Sea Creature using a red wave as Rick and Forbidden run and punch the sea creature. The sea creature falls down crashing into the Jack Rabbit. The sea creature falls down the hill destroying the whole Jack Rabbit.

"We need to do minimal damage to this place," Rob says.

Rob uses Metum Quix on the sea creature as Rick and Forbidden again hit the sea creature but this time the sea creature blows Forbidden and Rick into the Sky Coaster. Forbidden knocks the Sky Coaster down.

"Minimal damage," Forbidden says, "What don't you understand about that you stupid fish."

The sea creature gets angry. Rob keeps using Metum Quix but the sea creature breaks out of the Metum Quix and runs for Forbidden.

"I think you angered it," Rick says.

Rob starts using Kemo Char at the sea creature but the sea creature ignores it and continues towards Forbidden. Rick runs through the water and for the sea creature but the sea creature hits Rick tossing him into the Racers.

"Uh oh," Forbidden says.

The sea creature goes to eat Forbidden but Forbidden runs off.

"Turn this fish into seafood!" Forbidden yells.

Rob uses Merchcus Veridactus and hits the sea creature's legs tripping it. Rob then uses Apendija Rigoria on the sea creature that retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time. Rick goes to the down Sky Coaster and with the help of Forbidden after Rick absorbed the steel from the Sky Coaster, Forbidden and Rick tangle up the sea creature.

"Take that you shrimp," Forbidden says.

The sea creature shoots water at Forbidden having Forbidden fly and crash into the Aero 360. Rob lifts the fish up with Thanatis Icatis Exodus that creates a tornado that attacks the sea creature and carries it away into the Monongahela River. The Omnitrix times out and reverts Forbidden back into Stephen as Rick reverts back to normal as well. Stephen walks to Rick and Rob.

"That thing sure didn't like me," Stephen says rubbing his back.

"We'll you kept insulting it cuz," Rob says.

"We should head back to the family because they have to be worrying about where we are," Rick explains.

Rob and Rick take their costume off and shove it into a backpack they had for water rides. Rob and Rick have their normal clothes on since it was under the costume. Stephen, Rick, and Rob now head for the family. As Stephen, Rob, and Rick appear to the family the family runs to them.

"We thought you got taken away or attacked," Ruth says.

"We hid in the restroom when we got lost from you guys," Stephen says.

"What happen to the sea creature?" Cos asks.

"Looks like something fought it and sent it back into the Monongahela River," Rob replies.

"Well that's good," Mary says, "Hopefully not too much damage was done."

"The Thunderbolt, Racer, Jack Rabbit, Sky Coaster, and Aero 360 had taken down during the fight," Rick announces.

"The good rides too," Ellen says.

"They probably will rebuild them if they can," Trisha says.

"Hopefully," Jamie says, "Those were amazing rides."

"They also have been around a long time," Mary says.

"I think we should be heading back home since there is nothing to do here," Sandy states.

Ruth, Cosimo, and Kenny go to a car together.

"Sorry about your birthday mom," Kenny says.

Ruth smiles as she, Kenny, and Cos enter the car. Ellen, Trish, and Jamie enter Ellen's car and then Mary and Sandy head for Mary's car.

"Well cuz we'll see you around some other day," Rob says.

"Alright," Stephen says.

Stephen and Rob hug and then Rob and Rick get into Mary's car as Stephen gets into his mom's car. The families drive off to head home. Once home Stephen and Kenny go down to the Bush Creek with twelve year old Paula Richards.

"Let's see if we can float on that bed," Paula says.

Stephen and Kenny grab the bed and put it in the water. When the bed starts to float Paula gets on the bed. The bed sinks into the water with Paula going down as well. Paula struggles to get onto land.

"Help me!" Paula screams.

Kenny runs off to get help as Stephen follows but instead goes off and activates his Omnitrix.

"Something has to help," Stephen says.

Stephen finds an alien and then slams his Omnitrix down. Stephen becomes Great Black. Great Black is a Magnis Nigris that is a humanoid shark and is the height of Stephen. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. Great Black uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. His powerful jaws can bite through metal.

"This will defiantly help," Great Black declares.

Great Black runs back to Bush Creek with Paula still struggling to stay above water. Great Black dives into the creek and grabs Paula who has actually drifted off from the land. Great Black swims back to land with Paula. Great Black reverts back to Stephen as Paula starts coughing up water. Paula notices Stephen.

"Stephen did you save me?" Paula asks.

"Uh yeah kind of," Stephen replies.

Paula smiles and then gets up and kisses Stephen on the cheek.

"Thank you," Paula says.

Paula goes to stand up but is too weak so Stephen helps her up.

"Let's get you home," Stephen says.

Stephen puts Paula's arm over his shoulder and puts his arm around her waist. Stephen and Paula start walking back to the apartment building. As Stephen and Paula arrive to the backyard, Ruth and Kenny come running to them.

"Are you both alright?" Ruth asks.

"Yeah don't worry," Stephen replies, "I saved Paula. She is just exhausted from being pulled by the creek."

"How did you save her if you're not wet?" Kenny asks.

"Fast drier," Stephen replies lying.

Kenny doesn't believe Stephen as Ruth is more worried about Paula who smiles.

"Ruth I'm fine," Paula says, "Stephen helped me."

From behind Stephen and Paula comes a huge vulture that grabs Paula right out of Stephen's arms.

"Stephen help me!" Paula screams.

Stephen quickly turns.

"Paula!" Stephen yells.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and then slams it down causing Kenny and Ruth to close their eyes and when they open their eyes they see Dragonfly. Dragonfly is a Draco Muscula alien that can fly up to 100 miles per hour. Dragonfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Dragonfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself.

"Stephen is that you?" Ruth asks.

"Uh oh," Dragonfly says.

Dragonfly turns to Ruth and Kenny.

"I'll tell you when I get back," Dragonfly says.

Dragonfly flies off for Paula and the vulture.

"No don't eat me," Paula says.

"I'm not going to eat you," Dragonfly says, "I'm here to save you."

Dragonfly spits acid at the vulture's head having the vulture drop Paula who lands on Dragonfly's back. Dragonfly then heads back to the ground. Dragonfly reverts back to Stephen.

"So how in the world did you become that alien thing?" Kenny asks.

"It's the Omnitrix," Stephen replies.

Stephen shows Ruth, Kenny, and Paula the Omnitrix.

"It has DNA of ten different aliens and I got it back in Herminie when I was walking in the woods with Rob and Rick," Stephen explains.

"Well take it off," Ruth states.

"I tried," Stephen admits, "Rob and Rick also tried but we all failed."

"Well you're grounded for not telling me about this," Ruth states, "You also are forbidden to use your Omnitrix."

"But I can help so many people out with this watch," Stephen explains.

"Well I'm not having you risk your life for people we don't know," Ruth says.

"But mom," Stephen says.

"No buts now go to your room!" Ruth states.

Stephen walks off to head into his room.

"Ruth you should at least give Stephen a chance," Paula says, "He did save my life twice."

"Mom she's right," Kenny says, "Bro saved her and if he didn't we might have not made it back to her in time to save her."

"Yeah but still," Ruth says.

"I know you want Stephen save but don't worry about him because that Omnitrix seems to make him stronger and smarter when it comes to problems," Paula explains.

Ruth frowns as she realizes this is the truth but she doesn't want to admit it because she is worried about Stephen's safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen is now in his room. Stephen is lying in his bed with the door shut. Stephen is missing with the Omnitrix and accidently becomes Dark Prince. Dark Prince is an Ectonurite ghost-like alien. He has black skin with redlines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Dark Prince's tentacles.

"Oops," Dark Prince says.

Dark Prince hears a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" Paula asks.

"Sure," Dark Prince replies.

Paula enters the room.

"Stephen your mom told me to tell you that you aren't grounded," Paula says.

Paula doesn't see Stephen so she gets worried.

"Stephen where are you?" Paula asks.

Dark Prince appears behind Paula. Dark Prince touches Paula's shoulder. Paula turns around and sees Dark Prince.

"Boo," Dark Prince says.

Paula screams as Dark Prince laughs and then reverts back to Stephen. Paula growls as Stephen continues to laugh.

"You are such a jerk," Paula says.

"Sorry but I just had to do it being a ghost alien an all," Stephen explains.

"Well anyway did you hear what I said?" Paula asks.

"Yeah I'm not grounded," Stephen replies.

"Yeah and you can use your Omnitrix to help people out but mainly family and close friends," Paula announces.

"Got it," Stephen says.

Stephen goes to his bed and sits down so Paula sits next to him.

"So what were you doing in here before I came in?" Paula asks.

"Well I was missing with the Omnitrix and became that ghost I like to call Dark Prince," Stephen replies.

"So do you name all your aliens?" Paula asks looking at the Omnitrix.

"Well yeah," Stephen replies, "Dark Prince is the ghost, Dragonfly was of course that Dragonfly, Great Black was the shark alien that I use to save you, Forbidden was the four armed alien I used to stop that sea creature from attacking Kennywood; XLR8 was that alien I used to help Rob and Rick get their costumes to help me fight the sea creature since they too have alien powers; Crystalclear was the alien I used to save Trisha and Jamie from a rock alien, Liger was the alien I used to stop alien from attacking Rob, Rick, and me in the graveyard at Herminie, and the first alien I used is Mount Lava who I used to fight off the aliens who attacked me when I first got the Omnitrix."

"So that is eight aliens," Paula says, "Two more."

Stephen looks down at his Omnitrix.

"I wonder what they will be," Stephen says.

"You'll find out soon enough," Paula says.

Stephen looks up at Paula and smiles. Paula smiles back at Stephen.

"Thanks again for saving me twice today," Paula says.

"Anytime," Stephen says.

Paula laughs and then smiles again. After this day no aliens attack or problems happen until August third. At the BY Park is Stephen, Kenny, Ruth, Cosimo, Rob, Mary, Ellen, Sandy, Patty, Bobby, Jamie, Trisha, Rick, and Paula. The family at the second pavilion. They are having a little family get together before school starts up again. Stephen, Rob, and Rick are together in a group walking around the pond as Kenny is flirting with Paula who is ignoring him and talking with Jamie and Trisha.

"So cuz how many aliens have you used this summer?" Rob asks.

So far I only used eight of them so I have two more to use," Stephen replies.

"Well if you haven't used them all then that means it's a good thing," Rick explains.

"Or does it?" a voice says.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick turn around to see a huge dark shadow.

"So you are the Omnitrix holder?" the shadow asks, "Well before I kill you I'll tell you my name. My name is Dark Shadow."

Stephen goes to activate his Omnitrix but Dark Shadow grabs him and throws him into the pond. Stephen slams the Omnitrix and turns into Tectonic who falls into the pond. Tectonic is an Orbis Terrae that is the original height of Stephen but Tectonic has the power to create earthquakes and mountains at command. Though he is just a big rock, water doesn't hurt him.

"Cuz!" Rob yells.

Rick absorbs steel from a bench as Rob uses Interdamotor Elaborator at Dark Shadow that creates an energy blast of pure heat. The rest of the family stays back worried about Stephen who was sent into the pond. From underneath Dark Shadow the ground starts to collapse. Dark Shadow ends up getting stuck.

"What is this?" Dark Shadow asks.

From the pond comes Tectonic.

"A mini-quake you could call it," Tectonic replies.

"Cuz," Rob says.

Tectonic shakes his head.

The family smiles seeing Stephen okay.

"Now for throwing me into that pond," Tectonic says, "You'll pay."

Tectonic and Rick go to punch Dark Shadow together but Dark Shadow fades away.

"Where did he go?" Rick asks.

Everyone looks around not seeing Dark Shadow anywhere.

"Must have been scared so he fled," Tectonic says.

Tectonic reverts back to Stephen as Rick reverts back to normal.

"Think again," Dark Shadow says.

Dark Shadow appears and grabs Ruth, Cos, Bobby, and Patty.

"Drop them!" Rob shouts.

"You'll have to chase me first," Dark Shadow says laughing evil.

Rob goes to use Tur-bo at Dark Shadow but Dark Shadow vanishes with Ruth, Cos, Bob, and Patty. Tur-bo creates an exceedingly strong and powerful air and wind-manipulating spell that can be used in different forms. Stephen, Rob, and Rick join the rest of the family at the pavilion.

"Where did that thing take them?" Sandy asks.

"No clue but we will get them back," Rick replies.

"How when you can't get around?" Ellen asks.

"Oh we have a way around," Stephen replies.

Stephen shows his Omnitrix.

"My Omnitrix can get us anywhere just by certain aliens," Stephen admits.

"It's too dangerous to go alone," Mary says.

"The three of us aren't alone with ten aliens and other alien powers on our side," Rob says.

"Please be careful," Paula says.

Paula kisses Stephen causing Stephen to blush and annoying Kenny.

"Well it's hero time," Stephen says.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and slams it down. Stephen turns into Upgrade. Upgrade is a Galvanic Mechamorph that has black skin with green robotic lines all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade has the ability to reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical solid at will. His internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and possess any technology within reach by spreading over it like solid, enhancing it far beyond its original design. The size of the device is inconsequential.

"I wonder what this alien can do," Upgrade says.

"We'll find out but first we go to search around Trafford," Rick says, "Where first?"

"How about the school?" Rob asks.

"Possibly," Upgrade replies, "But how do we get there fast?"

"Your alien," Rick replies.

Upgrade looks confused but rushes to the parking lot with Rob and Rick.

"We should drive there," Upgrade says.

"None of us has a license though," Rick announces.

Upgrade touches a vehicle and takes control of it.

"Now we do," Rob says.

"Hurry get in," Upgrade says.

Rob and Rick get into the vehicle and then Upgrade rides off out of the BY Park.

"So the middle and elementary schools are first?" Upgrade asks.

"Yep and if they aren't there then South Trafford," Rob replies.

"What if they aren't there either?" Rick asks.

"We'll search all over if we have to," Upgrade replies.

Upgrade drives the vehicle all the way to the Penn-Trafford School District schools and when they arrive to the school, Rob, Rick, and Upgrade leave the vehicle.

"What part of the school first?" Rick asks.

"Elementary is one level so that would be the best decision," Upgrade replies.

Upgrade, Rob, and Rick go to the door of the elementary school and go to open it.

"It's locked," Rob says.

"You should have knew that cuz," Upgrade says.

Rick absorbs the green steel door and then kicks down the door.

"It was locked," Rick says.

"We so are going to get in trouble if we get caught here," Rob says.

"Don't worry we won't," Upgrade says.

Upgrades puts the door back up that Rick kicked and dented.

"Nice Rick," Upgrade says.

The Omnitrix times out and reverts Upgrade back into Stephen.

"That wasn't ten minutes," Stephen says.

"You did use two aliens though," Rob announces.

Stephen realizes that as Rick reverts back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

"What part of this place should we search first?" Rick asks.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick turn to look down the hallway.

"The library and gym that are in the middle," Stephen replies.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick first go to the library and enter it. It is dark in the school so Rob uses his mana to light up the library.

"Where there nothing in here," Rick says.

The group hears something from the outside.

"Lights off cuz," Stephen says.

Rob turns the mana off and then Stephen, Rob, and Rick run to the window and see mini Dark Shadow walking around.

"The real Dark Shadow was at least twelve feet tall with white eyes and bat wings," Stephen explains.

"Might these be his children?" Rick questions.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick turn to sit down onto the floor but three mini Dark Shadow are behind them.

"Oh bugger," Rob says.

Stephen looks at the Omnitrix and goes to activate it but can't.

"It still needs recharged," Stephen states.

"We'll handle this then," Rick announces.

Rick absorbs steel from the green door and runs to hit the mini Dark Shadow as Rob uses Meena Goh that creates a focused beam of heat to attack the mini Dark Shadow. The other mini Dark Shadow hear the noise so they run to the library doors but Stephen knocks a bookshelf blocking the door so the other mini Dark Shadow don't get inside. Rob and Rick knock out the three Dark Shadow.

"Let's check the gym since there are mini Dark Shadow," Rick says, "That means Dark Shadow has to be here."

Stephen, Rob, and Rick exit the library checking the hallway to see anymore mini Dark Shadow but don't so they go to the gym and enter it. Inside the gym it again is pitch dark. Stephen flickers on the lights and then the group sees tons of mini Dark Shadow.

"Oh boy," Stephen says.

The Omnitrix turns green.

"Cuz the Omnitrix!" Rob yells.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix and slams it down. Stephen turns into Dodgem. Dodgem is an Arburian Pelarota that is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white with black on his upper half. Each hand of his possesses claws.

"Sweet new alien," Dodgem says.

The mini Dark Shadow run for Dodgem, Rob, and Rick.

"Go bowling," Rick says.

Dodgem curls up in a ball and strikes the mini Dark Shadow as Rick and Rob hit the others Dodgem misses.

"Strike!" Dodgem yells.

Within seconds all the mini Dark Shadow in the gym are knocked out.

"They aren't in here so where next?" Rick asks.

"The bigger gym," Dodgem explains.

Dodgem, Rob, and Rick run out of the small gym, through the hallway, and now into the bigger gym.

"No Dark Shadow but there is a pack of Shadow Wolves," Rob says.

"Dark Shadow must be in here somewhere then," Stephen states.

The Shadow Wolves run for Dodgem, Rob, and Rick. Dodgem strikes most of the pack as Rick and Rob knock the rest out.

"Well another place down," Dodgem says, "Next is the auditorium."

Dodgem, Rob, and Rick run out of the gym and to the auditorium. When the three reach the auditorium they see a ten year old girl surrounded by Shadow Wolves so Dodgem spins around the girl knocking all the Shadow Wolves away. Dodgem now reverts back to normal as does Rick. Rob and Rick go to Stephen on the auditorium stage. Stephen is kneeling beside the crying blonde haired girl.

"You're okay now," Stephen says.

The girl grabs a hold of Stephen. Stephen is shocked but holds the girl.

"Nothing will hurt you now," Stephen says.

"Thank you," the girl cries.

"So who are you?" Rob asks.

"My name is Ciara Fiore," Ciara replies, "I just moved here last month."

"Why are you in this school?" Rick asks.

"I was tricked into breaking into this school by a group of kids," Ciara replies, "They promised me they would become my friends but when this huge shadow figure appeared they ran off as I ran into here to hide but end up being found by the shadow figure's pets."

"So Dark Shadow is here?" Stephen questions, "Where did you last see him?

"He was in the cafeteria the last I know," Ciara replies, "He had four others tied up with him too."

"Our parents," Rob says.

"Ciara come with us," Stephen says, "We'll keep you safe, but first we must save those four people from Dark Shadow."

Ciara looks up to Stephen with her green eyes.

"But why mister?" Ciara asks, "You don't know me."

"Wow I'm only ten so don't call me mister," Stephen replies, "The name is Stephen Jeffcoat, and I go to this school. These other two are Robert Letham and Rick Wood. Rob is my cousin and Rick is our best friend."

Ciara smiles and lets go of Stephen. Stephen stands up and puts his hand out. Ciara takes Stephen's hand so Stephen helps her up.

"Oh just so you know we aren't normal," Stephen says, "This watch on my hand can turn me into eleven different aliens as Rick can absorbs any material and turn his body into it while my cuz can use magic."

Ciara smiles.

"At least I know I'll be safe with you," Ciara says.

Ciara grabs Stephen hands.

"Well let's head to the cafeteria to get our parents," Rob states.

Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Ciara head to the cafeteria on the whole opposite side of the elementary school. The four come to the art room and turn right and then right again to go down the staircase to the cafeteria. When they reach the bottom floor they turn left into a hallway that has the cafeteria. Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Ciara see Ruth, Cos, Bob, and Patty so they run into the cafeteria and to them. Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Ciara release Ruth, Cos, Bob, and Patty. Stephen hugs both Ruth and Cos as Rob hugs Bob and Patty. Stephen and Rob then help their parents up and return next to Ciara and Rick.

"I'm glad you are all safe," Rick admits, "And just so you know this here is Ciara Fiore, Stephen's girlfriend you can say."

Stephen and Ciara blush and then look at each other.

"What a happy reunion," Dark Shadow says.

Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Ciara turn to see Dark Shadow with the mini Dark Shadow and the Shadow Wolves.

"Just leave us alone," Stephen says.

"Why would I do that?" Dark Shadow asks, "I'm all about fun."

"Well this isn't fun," Rob says, "It's cruel."

"Cruel?" Dark Shadow questions, "I'm fascinated with cruelness."

Dark Shadow has his mini Dark Shadow grab Ciara, Ruth, Cos, Bob, and Patty.

"Hey let them go!" Rick yells.

"If you want them free you will have to beat me," Dark Shadow says, "That's if you could beat me."

Dark Shadow laughs evilly.

"We can and we will!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and slams it down. Stephen turns into Poisonivy. Poisonivy is a Florauna that has five vine-like legs, four claws on his hands and Venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on its back that are either explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one eye in the middle of his face. Poisonivy is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are green, his flytrap teeth are black, and he has black lines running down his arms.

"You keep getting new aliens," Rob says.

"Sweet," Poisonivy says.

"Attack!" Dark Shadow yells.

The Shadow Wolves go to attack Poisonivy, Rob, and Rick. Rick absorbs the tile from the floor and knocks some Shadow Wolves back with Rob who is using Tempestus Erectum that generates a very strong and powerful gust of wind to push the Shadow Wolves back. Poisonivy tangles the rest of the Shadow Wolves and then Poisonivy spreads a powder over all the Shadow Wolves putting them asleep.

"You can't do this," Dark Shadow says.

"We did and will," Rick announces.

Dark Shadow gets angry so he shoots Shadow Balls at Stephen, Rob, and Rick. Rob puts a barrier and blocks the three.

"You pest!" Dark Shadow yells, "I'll kill you all."

"Steve set free the parents and Ciara," Rick says.

"Alright," Poisonivy says.

Poisonivy uses his roots and sets free Ciara, Ruth, Cos, Bob, and Patty. Poisonivy then puts the mini Dark Shadow to sleep.

"I won't let you leave here alive!" Dark Shadow shouts.

Dark Shadow teleports everyone to a Shadow Realm.

"Where are we?" Rick asks.

"The Null Void where you all will stay for the rest of your pathetic lives," Dark Shadow says.

The Omnitrix times out and reverts Poisonivy back to Stephen.

"Bad timing," Stephen says.

Ciara grabs a hold of Stephen.

"Stephen I'm scared," Ciara says.

Stephen puts his arm around Ciara.

"I am too actually," Stephen admits.

"Well bye," Dark Shadow says laughing evilly.

Dark Shadow goes to vanish off but Rob uses Eradiko on Dark Shadow. Eradiko wraps and traps Dark Shadow in a large invisible sphere.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why can't I get away?" Dark Shadow asks.

"Eradiko," Rob says, "It traps you in a sphere but I made it invisible instead of red."

"You'll regret this!" Dark Shadow yells.

"Not really," Rob says.

Rob uses Adfishio Patentuia that emits multiple energy beams of red-colored glowing mana energy. The Adfishio Patentuia hits Dark Shadow directly. Dark Shadow yells in pain and starts to fade into darkness.

"No I will not die!" Dark Shadow yells, "I will come back and I will kill you all!"

Dark Shadow fades away completely and then the family appears back in the cafeteria of Trafford Middle School. Rick reverts back to normal. Rick and Rob turn to Stephen and the others.

"Is everyone alright? Rob asks.

"Yeah," the others reply.

"Let's head back to the BY Park," Rick declares.

The whole family and Ciara go back to the BY Park by the van Stephen brought being Upgrade. At the reunion Stephen introduces Ciara to everyone. As it starts getting dark the family starts to head back home. Stephen and Ciara are together with Rob and Rick.

"So Ciara where do you live?" Stephen asks.

"In that church looking house right behind the fire station," Ciara replies.

"Wow that must suck when the siren goes off," Rick says.

"It does because it is so loud but since the walls are thick the siren gets muted to a point," Ciara explains.

"Well should we walk you home or have our family drive you?" Rob asks.

"Actually I just want to walk with Stephen," Ciara replies.

Stephen looks shocked.

"Why just me?" Stephen asks.

"Well since we will be going to school together I think we should get to hang out alone and get to know about each other more," Ciara replies.

Rob and Rick smile.

"Great idea but be safe," Rob says.

Rob hugs Stephen.

"See ya later cuz," Rob says, "Love you."

Rob and Rick go to Bob and Patty's van and drive off back home as the others have already left to go home. Ciara grabs Stephen's hand as he starts taking her home.

"So where did you move from?" Stephen asks.

"I use to live Barrington, Illinois," Ciara replies, "If you wondering why I moved here it's because my dad found a better paying job in Pittsburgh."

Stephen looks down.

"I wish my real dad live here but he lives in Ohio," Stephen replies, "My mom finally got married to my step dad who is that man we saved back there."

Ciara smiles at Stephen.

"Cheer up," Ciara says, "You have a great family, and that's all that matters."

Stephen smiles.

"So you nervous about starting at a new school?" Stephen asks.

"Yes especially with those people who told me they would be my friend," Ciara replies.

"Who were they?" Stephen asks.

"I never did get their name but I don't want to because they are jerks for doing that to me back there," Ciara replies.

"Don't worry I promise I'll be your best friend forever," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles real big and feels something warm inside her.

"Really?" Ciara questions.

"Defiantly," Stephen says, "You are really fun to be around and best of all you are nice."

"You're too sweet," Ciara says.

Soon Stephen and Ciara reach Ciara's house.

"Would you like to meet my dad and mom?" Ciara asks.

Stephen becomes nervous.

"Don't worry they won't judge you," Ciara says.

"Okay," Stephen says, "I'll still be nervous though."

Ciara smiles at Stephen. Later that night around nine forty-five Stephen goes to head home after meeting Ciara's parents. Ciara walks Stephen out of her house.

"You really have a beautiful house," Stephen says, "I wish I lived in a house."

"Living in a house doesn't matter," Ciara admits, "At least you have a roof over your head and I would love to see where you live."

"Really?" Stephen asks.

"Oh course," Ciara replies, "We are best friends after all, and we can hang out whenever we are allowed."

Stephen smiles as Ciara holds her hand out.

"Stephen can you pinky promise me something?" Ciara asks.

"Yeah what?" Stephen replies.

"That we will always stick together from now into the future," Ciara says, "That you will always be my best friend and protect me if you needed to. And well that… um well never mind."

"Go on say it," Stephen says.

Stephen puts his finger and crosses it with Ciara's.

"That when we are older we will get married," Ciara says blushing.

Stephen smiles and blushes.

"I promise you all of that," Stephen admits.

"And so do I," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara smile.

"Well I better be getting home," Stephen says.

"Please be careful," Ciara says.

"Promise I will," Stephen concludes.

Ciara kisses Stephen on the lips. Stephen happily kisses Ciara back.

"Bye," Ciara says, "See you soon."

"Bye," Stephen says blushing.

Ciara blushes back as she smiles. Stephen begins to walk back home by taking the stairs next to Ciara's house.

"Wow my first kiss," Stephen says, "And by a very beautiful girl."

Stephen smiles big as he walks home. Every day after, Ciara and Stephen hang out at each other's house or at a park when they can which seems to be every day because their parents have become great friends with each other and support the relationship between Ciara and Stephen which surprises Stephen and Ciara but makes them happy. As school starts Stephen and Ciara find out they are in the same class together. Each day they are together they become better friends and more closer. Luckily for Stephen no aliens have attacked him for his Omnitrix. A month goes by and it now is October thirty-first. Ciara is going to be trick-or-treating with Stephen and his family at Turtle Creek while her parents our at a business Halloween party. Stephen, Ciara, Ruth, Cos, Kenny, Trisha, Jamie, Rob, and Rick are all in front of Aunt Lil's house for Halloween. It is six o'clock right now so the sun is setting fast. Stephen isn't dressed up but Kenny is dressed up like a gangster as is Trisha. Jamie is dressed up like a hooker as Ciara is dressed up like a vampire. Rob also is dressed like an evil sorcerer.

"So Stephen what alien you picking?" Rob asks.

"Dark Prince most likely," Stephen replies, "He is a ghost after all."

"What about you Rick?" Ciara asks, "What you dressing up like."

Rick looks around and absorbs the brick wall next to him.

"Bricks?" Rick replies, "Can't really think of anything good right now."

The alarm goes off indicating that trick-or-treating has begun.

"Alright it's hero time… well not really," Stephen says.

Ciara laughs as Stephen activates his Omnitrix and slams it down. Stephen turns into Stephenwolf. Stephenwolf is a Loboan that appearance is based on a classic werewolf. He has blue fur and a long flowing mane and large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand. The inside of his mouth is red. Stephenwolf wears white pants with black markings that reach up his chest.

"This will do," Stephenwolf says, "Sweet is deeper."

Stephenwolf laughs.

"Well my puppy let's get going," Ciara says.

"It's Stephenwolf!" Stephenwolf yells.

Ciara laughs as she runs off and then Stephenwolf follows closely to her with the others. With Stephenwolf's speed he and Ciara get a lot of candy until the Omnitrix times out.

"Dang it," Stephen says.

Stephen goes to change into another alien but it won't let him.

"Perfect," Stephen says.

"That's why I protect you this Stephen," Ruth says.

Ruth hands Stephen a costume and soon Stephen appears as a vampire.

"Husband and wife vampires," Cos says.

Ciara and Stephen blush and then grab hands. Stephen and Ciara continuing trick-or-treating but end up getting split from the rest of the family.

"Stephen what should we do?" Ciara asks.

"Stick together and try to find the others," Stephen replies.

Ciara stays close to Stephen, holding him. As Stephen and Ciara walk along a group of five teenagers come to the two.

"Hey kids where are your parents?" the one teenage boy asks.

"Around the corner," Stephen replies lying.

"Well since you're not with them how about you hang over your candy and we won't have to beat you up," the second teenage boy says.

"I'm not giving you my candy," Ciara says, "Get your own."

"We did but we want more candy," a third teenage boy says.

"So just hand it over," a female teenager says.

"No," Stephen says, "And you won't make us."

"Actually we will," the second female teenager says.

The teenagers go to grab Stephen and Ciara's candy just as the Omnitrix turns green.

"Great," Stephen says.

Stephen moves in front of Ciara and then activates the Omnitrix. Stephen turns into Stephenmummy. Stephenmummy is a Thep Khufan whose eyes and the gaps between its bandages glow green. Stephenmummy also has black bracers and greaves. Stephenmummy, being composed of bandages, can reshape his body at will. The teenager freak out and run off screaming.

"That's what you get for trying to take our candy," Stephenmummy says.

Ciara walks to the front of Stephenmummy.

"Well someone is a mummy," Ciara says.

"Not funny," Stephenmummy says.

"I know but I tried," Ciara declares.

Stephenmummy rolls his eyes.

"Let's continue hitting houses before trick-or-treating ends. Stephenmummy and Ciara continue to trick-or-treat as someone suspicious follows the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenmummy and Ciara finally regroup with the others and then finally the suspicious person following the two grabs Stephenmummy.

"Hey let go!" Stephenmummy yells.

"I will have the Omnitrix," the person says.

The person grabs the Omnitrix on Stephenmummy turning Stephenmummy into Overkill. Overkill is a Centarian that has a horse's body, knife-like tail, steel bladed hands, and a head with two horns and a single eye in the center of his face. Overkill kicks the person back as Rob uses Eradiko.

"Who are you?" Overkill asks.

"My name is of no importance you pathetic human," the person says.

The person breaks out of Rob's Eradiko.

"How?" Rick questions, "No human can break from that."

"It's because I'm not human," the person says.

The person rips their costume off revealing they are an alien.

"You look like Frankenstein," Kenny says.

"I am not even close to such a pathetic monster," the alien says, "I am Shapeshifter."

Shapeshifter casts a spell trapping Stephen's family and Ciara. Rob and Rick manage to avoid the spell. Rick runs for Shapeshifter and punches him which causes Shapeshifter to slide backwards.

"You sure pack a hard punch," Shapeshifter says, "But not hard enough to beat me."

"How about this?" Overkill questions.

Overkill runs and rams Shapeshifter so Shapeshifter flies backwards into a building.

"Wait to go cuz," Rob says.

Shapeshifter stands up.

"I sure did pick the wrong alien to fight with but oh well," Shapeshifter says, "I'll win in the end but first I must eat the others."

"Eat?" Kenny questions.

Shapeshifter changes shapes and now looks like a huge zombie monster. Shapeshifter goes to the family and opens his mouth.

"No!" Rob shouts.

Rob uses Tempestus Impaetus which summons a lightning bolt that hits Shapeshifter. Overkill again runs to Shapeshifter and slashes Shapeshifter with his tail.

"You annoying pest," Shapeshifter says.

Shapeshifter turns to Overkill and hits the Omnitrix on his chest. Overkill turns into Slimeslug. Slimeslug is a Limo Mollusc that is large in size and has long powerful tentacles that can have gripping mouth and piercing barbs. He can secrete a powerful corrosive acid capable of melting through most known substances. Because of his large size and invertebrate nature causes Slimeslug to be immune to most blunt physical attacks.

"Now what am I?" Slimeslug asks.

"Now you won't be able to bug me," Shapeshifter says.

"But we will!" Rob yells.

Rick runs and hits Shapeshifter sending him flying into a telephone pull and then Rob uses Skadiggeteth Metalarka that has Rob lifts a car that he throws on top of Shapeshifter. Slimeslug spits an acid from his mouth that lands on the car and melts it down to nothing. When the car is gone Shapeshifter isn't seen but the barriers around the family are.

"What's going on?" Slimeslug asks.

Rob and Rick turn around to see Shapeshifter around Slimeslug.

"Behind you!" Rick yells.

Slimeslug goes to turn around but Shapeshifter again touches the Omnitrix changes Slimeslug into Clone. Clone is a Proin alien that is the height of Stephen. Clone can transform into any alien that he wants too. When transformed into that alien Clone can use their powers. The only bad thing about this alien is that he is weak against the alien that he copied.

"Stop changing me," Clone says.

Clone transforms into Shapeshifter.

"Now try beating yourself," Clone says.

"With pleasure," Shapeshifter says.

Shapeshifter hits Clone sending him flying.

"Stephen!" Ciara yells.

"We need to break out of this barriers," Cos says.

"But how?" Ruth asks, "None of us have alien powers like them."

"We do," Trisha says.

Trisha and Jamie's eyes glow magenta and then the barriers around the family shatter. Rob and Rick notice this as Ciara runs for Stephen but Shapeshifter stops her.

"Since you mean so much to him I'll devour you first," Shapeshifter says.

"No!" Ciara screams.

Clone hits the Omnitrix and turns into Badaboom. Badaboom is a Bombardian that can shoot explosive projectiles "Minibooms" from its palms that can explode on signal if in range. He can explode his own limbs and even self-destruct with the control of direction of the explosion. He can regenerate himself after full or part self-explosions by attracting back its scattered atoms. Badaboom can control magnitude of its explosions from harmless fireworks to grounding a building. He also is a good climber and decent runner.

"Leave her alone!" Badaboom shouts.

Badaboom sends bombs at Shapeshifter sending Shapeshifter flying towards Rick. Rick punches Shapeshifter towards Rob who uses Merchcus Veridactus that turns Shapeshifter to ashes. The Omnitrix times out as Rick reverts back to normal. Everyone runs to each other and hugs. Ciara gives Stephen a huge hug and kiss.

"Back when I was ten you could have asked me if I was the only one with the Omnitrix and I would have told you I was until three years later," Stephen admits.

It is the summer of 2005; thirteen year old Stephen and thirteen year old Ciara are hanging out in Stephen's bedroom playing video games. Coming into Stephen's room is fifteen year old Kenny.

"Hey bro check out the news," Kenny says, "You'll be surprised at what you'll see."

"Okay," Stephen says.

Kenny leaves the room as Stephen pauses the video game and then puts on the news.

"Over the past weeks there have been sightings of aliens," the anchorman says, "People say whenever there is an alien there are the three people with them."

Pictures of Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Fourarms, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Ghost Freak, Grey Matter, Upgrade, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Benwolf, Benmummy, Benvicktor, Upchuck, Ditto, Way Big, and Eye Guy are shown along with ten year old Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, ten year old Gwendolyn Tennyson, and sixty year old Maxwell Tennyson.

"Looks like you aren't the only one with the Omnitrix," Ciara says.

"I guess so," Stephen says.

Stephen looks at his Omnitrix and then the Omnitrix on Ben.

"I'm wondering how he got one too," Stephen admits.

"There problem are more than one in the universe," Ciara says, "I mean both you and Ben have one."

Stephen looks at Ciara and smiles.

"You're right," Stephen says, "Want to continue the game or do something else?"

Ciara smiles and puts the controller down. Ciara now lies back on Stephen's bed.

"How about we relax from the game," Ciara says.

Stephen puts both controllers back and turns the game console off.

"That's because you can't ever beat me," Stephen says.

"That's not true," Ciara says lying.

Stephen rolls his eyes as he lies down next to Ciara.

"Whatever you say," Stephen says laughing.

Ciara gets up and sits on Stephen.

"I can beat you in the wrestling game and real life," Ciara says.

"I have the Omnitrix remember?" Stephen questions.

Ciara smiles.

"See you wouldn't be able to beat me without using your Omnitrix," Ciara says.

Stephen squints his eyes.

"That is so not true," Stephen says.

"Prove it," Ciara declares.

Ciara grabs Stephen's arms down.

"Try lifting me off of you," Ciara says.

Stephen shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Stephen starts lifting his arms up as Ciara pushes them down.

"I'm stronger," Ciara says.

"I'm not even trying," Stephen says, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh don't worry about hurting me hunny," Ciara admits.

Stephen smirks and then starts lifting Ciara's arms up. Ciara tries to push Stephen's arms back down but can't.

"Crap he is stronger than me," Ciara thinks, "But I know his weakness."

Ciara lowers her head and kisses Stephen on the lips. Stephen takes the kiss and stops pushing his arms up allowing Ciara to push his arms down.

"Told you I'm stronger," Ciara says laughing.

"You cheated," Stephen explains.

"I never said we couldn't kiss or do anything else," Ciara admits, "I said no Omnitrix."

"Well in that case," Stephen says.

Stephen kisses Ciara back and then ends up flipping her. Now Ciara is on the bottom and Stephen is on top. Stephen stops kissing Ciara.

"I win," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles and wraps her arms around Stephen's neck.

"Congratulations now you win a kiss," Ciara says.

Ciara and Stephen start to kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside a meteor strikes down into the old apartment building Stephen and the family lived in. Stephen hops off Ciara and looks out the window. Ciara goes beside Stephen and looks with him.

"What happened?" Ciara asks.

"Something destroyed the old apartment I use to live in," Stephen replies.

"But what?" Ciara asks, "Only that building got destroyed as it looks."

"Yeah by what is a good question," Stephen admits.

"Let's go check," Ciara says.

Stephen shakes his head and then Ciara and Stephen run outside where they see thirty three year old Ruth, forty year old Cos, and Kenny.

"What happened?" Stephen asks.

"A meteor collided with that apartment," Kenny replies.

"A meteor?" Ciara questions.

From the meteor comes a huge alien.

"My name is Dark Star," Dark Star states, "I have come for the human named Stephen Jeffcoat."

Stephen walks to Dark Star with Ciara holding his hand.

"Why do you want me?" Stephen asks.

"Because Stephen you have the Omnitrix Vilgax wants," Dark Star replies.

"Who is Vilgax?" Ciara asks.

"Vilgax is an intergalactic alien conqueror of the Chimera Sui Generis species," Dark Star replies.

"What does he want with my Omnitrix?" Stephen asks.

"He wants his Omnitrix back so Stephen it is time to die," Dark Star says.

Dark Star grabs Stephen so Ciara goes to pull Stephen back.

"Use the Omnitrix!" Ciara yells.

Stephen activates and hits the Omnitrix. Stephen turns into Torchiken. Torchiken is a Facula Pullus alien that is Stephen's height. Torchiken appears as if he is wearing a yellow sleeveless jack on his torso and long red wristbands. He has a red crest on his red head with two points, which resembles a letter "V." He also has long black feathers behind his head and a small face almost completely covered in feathers, His strong, red muscular legs help him jump up to a skyscraper with one kick and with ease. His feet are yellow. Lastly, he has three fingers on each black hand, with what appears to be wristband-like markings on his wrists. These ignite when Torchiken is threatened. He can make flames spout from his wrists and ankles, cloaking his feet or fists.

"Now this is sick," Torchiken says.

Ciara loses grip of Torchiken which has Torchiken fling to Dark Star. Torchiken lights his wrists and ankles in fire. Torchiken then kicks Dark Star with a fire kick knocking Dark Star to the ground.

"You pathetic human," Dark Star says, "You really think you have a chance to beat me?"

"Well I did just knock you down," Torchiken says.

Dark Star stands up and then grabs a laser gun and points it at Torchiken.

"Uh oh," Torchiken says, "Run!"

Ciara, Kenny, Ruth, and Cos run up the street as Torchiken falls. Dark Star shoots the laser at the five so Torchiken jumps on top of the apartment building and then breathes fire onto the gun melting it.

"I'm so going to use this alien all the time," Torchiken says.

Dark Star starts using a spell. Ciara notices the creek rising behind Torchiken.

"Stephen behind you!" Ciara yells.

Dark Star throws the creek at Torchiken. Torchiken flies onto the road.

"Water?" Torchiken questions, "I hate water."

Torchiken hits the Omnitrix and becomes Frostbitten. Frostbitten is a Congelatio Mons that is a glacier humanoid that can shoot ice from his hands, creates a blizzard, and breathes ice. He is Stephen's original height.

"Ice freezes water so here goes nothing," Frostbitten says.

Frostbitten creates a blizzard that circles around Dark Star. Dark Star starts to freeze.

"That's what I call cool," Frostbitten says.

Dark Star begins to shake and then shatters the iceberg he was stuck inside.

"Very good but still you can't beat me," Dark Star says.

"Crap," Frostbitten says.

Dark Star hits Frostbitten sending Frostbitten all the way up the road. Ciara and the other run to Frostbitten. Ciara kneels down next to Frostbitten.

"Stephen are you alright?" Ciara asks.

"I've been better," Frostbitten replies.

"Try another alien bro," Kenny says.

"You have so many that one has to be able to beat Dark Star," Ruth says.

Frostbitten shakes his head and then hits his Omnitrix and becomes Suckermouth. Suckermouth is a Chimera Sui Generis that has a squid body for a face, gargoyle wings, tentacles for feet, and webbed hands. Suckermouth has superhuman strength, laser vision, super-hearing, wind breath, and the ability to shoot ink out his mouth.

"You have the DNA of Vilgax?" Dark Star questions.

"I sense fear," Suckermouth states.

Suckermouth shoots lasers out of his eyes hitting Dark Star who flies back into another building destroying it as well.

"Oops didn't mean to do that," Suckermouth says.

"Don't destroy anything else," Cos says.

Suckermouth decides to change aliens and becomes Mechaniczilla. Mechaniczilla is an Anguis Metallum alien that is larger than an anaconda. He can shock anything by going in water but it short circuits himself causing him to shut down until the Omnitrix times out.

"How many aliens does that make now?" Ciara asks.

"Twenty-two," Mechaniczilla replies.

Mechaniczilla goes to Dark Star and wraps his body around Dark Star. Dark Star struggles to get free and ends up falling down into the creek causing Mechaniczilla to be short circuited and shocking both Mechaniczilla and Dark Star. Dark Star floats down the creek as Mechaniczilla just sinks as deep as he can. Ciara and the family run to the bridge and see Mechaniczilla out in the creek.

"Stephen!" Ciara yells.

Mechaniczilla doesn't budge.

"He must have been short circuited because he is a robot," Kenny explains.

"Will he be okay?" Ruth asks.

"Once the Omnitrix times out he probably will be good," Kenny replies.

"But it takes ten minutes to time out," Ciara says.

"Well we should go down there when it does time out to break Stephen to the surface," Kenny says.

"No that would be too dangerous," Ruth says.

"But," Kenny goes to say.

"Kenny she is right," Cos says.

"What about Stephen?" Kenny asks.

"I'll go get him," Ciara says.

Ciara goes off the side and starts climbing down to where Mechaniczilla is.

"Ciara be careful!" Ruth yells.

Ten minutes pass and the Omnitrix times out. Stephen starts to float down the creek but Ciara jumps in and grabs Stephen. Ciara pulls Stephen to shore. Stephen starts waking up and when he opens his eyes he sees Ciara staring down at him. Ciara smiles at Stephen so Stephen smiles back.

"I'm glad you are alright," Ciara admits.

Stephen sits up and grabs his head.

"Man I'm never using Mechaniczilla again," Stephen says.

Ciara laughs and then hugs Stephen.

"Don't ever do that again," Ciara says.

Stephen hugs Ciara back.

"I won't Ciara," Stephen admits, "I promise."

Ciara kisses Stephen and so Stephen kisses her back.

"That was all when Ciara and my relationship was become better and more serious," Stephen states, "I also unlocked twenty-two aliens which is impressive among humans. Well that's what Azmuth said to me. Five years from then the most exciting but dangerous thing happened to me, Ciara, Rob, and Rick when we were at the BY Park on June twelfth of the year 2010."

At the BY Park is eighteen year old Stephen, eighteen year old Ciara, twenty-nine year old Rob, twenty year old Kenny, thirty-six year old Timothy Savinda who is Stephen's uncle, twenty-two year old Rick, nineteen year old Chase Mosesman who is Stephen's best friend, thirty-eight year old Ruth, forty-five year old Cos, twenty year old Ashley Holsinger who is Kenny's fiancé, twenty-seven year old Trisha, twenty-five year old Jamie, forty-seven year old Mary Savinda, thirty-eight year old Renee "Rain" Alicea who is Tim's fiancée, sixty-one year old Bob, fifty-six year old Patty, and sixty-four year old Sandy. The family is all together for their 2010 Savinda family reunion. Rob, Rick, Tim, and Rain are all together walking around as Stephen and Ciara are at the swings with Ashley and Kenny. Cos is cooking as the others are talking about their lives.

"Bro I still can't believe you and Ciara have been together ever since he too were just ten," Kenny says, "Now that is true love."

"They are perfect together," Ashley says, "What more could you say?"

Stephen and Ciara blush.

"Thanks," Ciara and Stephen say.

"Bro I want you to know I'm proud of what you have become," Kenny says.

"What do you mean?" Stephen questions.

"You have grown up living a life fighting aliens and protecting the people you love," Kenny says, "You have become a true man. Something Ciara will be needing when you two get married and start a family of your own."

Ciara blushes as Stephen smiles.

"Bro that means a lot," Stephen says, "But the aliens can't take all the credit. You have helped and so has everyone else. Especially Ciara."

Ciara smiles as Stephen grabs her hand.

"You all mean so much for me and I do all of this for you guys," Stephen says, "Even if I didn't get the Omnitrix I still would do all I could to protect you all."

Kenny and Ashley smile.

"You have grown up so much," Kenny says, "You make all of us proud."

"He's right you know," Ciara says.

Stephen looks at Ciara.

"When I first met you when we were ten I saw this cute, funny, caring guy and now I see this handsome, protective, funny, caring, honest, and loyal guy who loves me and his family more than life itself," Ciara says.

Stephen smiles at Ciara. Rob, Tim, Rain, and Rick are walking past the swings on the track with Chase joining them.

"I'm so happy my cuz and Ciara have been together for eight years now," Rob says.

"Yeah they are amazing for each other," Rick says.

"Eight years you say?" Chase asks.

"Yep they met when Stephen was ten years old," Rob replies.

"Wow that is a long time," Tim says.

"They must be in love," Rain adds.

"By the looks of it they sure are in love," Rick states, "Stephen puts his life on the line to protect Ciara and she does the same if she has too."


	9. Chapter 9

The family has gathered around the second pavilion to eat the food that is there. There is fried chicken, lasagna, sandwiches, watermelon, pretzels, chips, hot dogs, hamburgers, macaroni salad, and potato salad. The drinks are water, beer, and all types of pop. Stephen, Ciara, Kenny, Ashley, and Chase are at a table right next to Rob, Rick, Tim, and Rain's. Trisha, Jamie, Bob, and Patty are at their own table as Ruth, Cos, Sandy, and Mary are at their table. While everyone is eating it starts to storm.

"Glad we are under the pavilion while it's doing this," Cos says.

"It wasn't suppose to storm though," Ruth declares.

All of a sudden lightning flashes and hits a tree near the pavilion. Everyone closes their eyes because of the bright light. When Stephen, Ciara, Rob, and Rick open their eyes they don't see the rest of the family or even the park. They are in another park.

"Where are we?" Ciara asks.

Stephen notices a sign and runs to it.

"This sign says Bellwood Park," Stephen replies.

Ciara, Rob, and Rick go to the sign and look at it.

"How are we in Bellwood?" Rick asks.

"That storm must have been from an alien to send us here for some reason," Rob replies.

"I hope the others are okay," Ciara says.

"Don't worry they will be babe," Stephen says.

Stephen puts his arms around Ciara's waist causing Ciara to smile.

"Hey," a voice says, "Are you four new to here?"

Stephen, Ciara, Rob, and Rick turn around to see fifteen year old Ben, fifteen year old Gwen, and sixteen year old Kevin Ethan Levin

"We don't live here," Rob says, "We somehow got teleported here from Pennsylvania."

"Wow," Ben says, "That's weird."

"Well welcome to Bellwood, California," Gwen says, "My name is Gwen Tennyson, this is my cousin Ben Tennyson, and this is my boyfriend Kevin Levin."

"Nice to meet you," Rick says, "I am Rick Wood; these here are my best friends, Rob Letham, Stephen Jeffcoat, and his girlfriend Ciara Fiore."

"So you say you were teleported here?" Kevin asks, "How?"

"Well there was this strange storm that randomly appeared and when lightning struck down it was so bright it had us close our eyes and we ended up here," Ciara replies.

"That sounds strange," Ben says.

"Yeah and I wonder why you guys were teleported here," Gwen says.

"Maybe they are needed here for a reason," Ben announces.

"Yeah but why?" Kevin asks.

"We can help you find out but we aren't so sure how," Stephen replies.

"Well let's head over to Mr. Smoothy and figure this out," Ben says.

Stephen and his team head for Ben's house where they see Ben's DX Mark 10 car and Kevin's car.

"Alright Rick and Rob you go with Kevin and Gwen as Stephen and Ciara will go with," Ben states.

They all shake their heads. Ciara gets in the back of Ben's DM Mark 10 with Ben and Stephen in the front. Kevin and Gwen get in the front of Kevin's car as Rob and Rick get in the back. The seven head off to Mr. Smoothy and when they arrive to Mr. Smoothy they are met by Azmuth and Professor Paradox who just randomly appear. Azmuth is a Galvan who is standing on the roof of Kevin's car.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asks.

"The imminent destruction of your primitive world and all who live here," Azmuth replies.

"Professor?" Ben questions.

"The Highbreed attack has already begun," Professor Paradox states.

"We know," Ben says, "We been fighting them for weeks."

"The situation as escalated," Azmuth says, "They have concurred my home world. The only technology to fight them end on."

"And their next target?" Stephen asks.

"Earth," Professor Paradox replies.

"The Highbreed attack plan has worked on a dozen worlds," Azmuth explains, "They send a small number of Highbreed to the target plant."

"Then infiltrate the locals by turning them into DNAlien slaves," Professor Paradox says.

"And use the slaves to build a jump gate," Kevin says.

"Correct," Azmuth says, "The Hyperspace jump gate is an interstellar shortcut allowing the Highbreed to send warships over the galaxy in a matter of second."

"The three of us could barely take down one of their ship," Ben states.

"What about us three?" Stephen asks.

"The ship you defeated wasn't a warship," Prof Paradox replies, "It was a small cruiser."

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are all shocked.

"That's encouraging," Ben says.

"No force on this planet could even stand against a single warship," Azmuth announces, "They will send hundreds."

"Yeah okay we get it," Rick says, "We're toast."

"Unless we stop them before they complete the hyperspace jump gate," Prof Paradox says.

"It should be simple enough to find," Azmuth states, "Even if they cloak it."

"It would have to be somewhere with an enormous supply of quartz crystal," Prof Paradox says, "It will stabilize the transmission frequency."

"You mean the abandon quartz mine in Los Soledad?" Gwen asks.

"Where we saw DNAliens build a giant arch," Ben replies.

"So we know where we got to go and we know what we got to do," Kevin says making a fist.

"Direct approach," Rob says.

"Sure direct but not stupid," Ben says, "We got these three here who just randomly teleported here so this has to be the reason."

"You think it's because of my Omnitrix?" Stephen asks.

Azmuth looks to Stephen.

"You have an Omnitrix?" Azmuth asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies.

Stephen lifts his hoodie up revealing the Omnitrix.

"So you were the one to get the first Omnitrix I send out," Azmuth states, "Then these two must be an Anodite and Osmosian?"

"Yeah I'm the Anodite and Rick is the Osmosian," Rob explains.

"So we got two Omnitrixes, two Anodites, and two Osmosians?" Prof Paradox questions.

"This is most interesting," Azmuth says, "I want a word with the wielders of the Omnitrix in private."

"Right like I'm going to miss this," Kevin says, "See you guys when you get back."

Gwen grabs Kevin's wrist.

"Hey," Gwen says.

"Kevin Ethan Levin," Gwen says, "You come with us right now."

Gwen drags Kevin to Prof Paradox with Rob, Rick, and Ciara following.

"Ethan?" Ben questions, "You're name is Kevin E Levin? You just lost all remaining pretense of cool."

"You promised you never tell," Kevin says.

Paradox teleports Gwen, Rob, Rick, and Ciara away.

"Humans are not the brightest species in the galaxy," Azmuth says, "So I'll ask again. Do you fully understand the risks you are taking?"

"Oh course the Highbreed want to take over the Earth," Ben replies.

"The Highbreed want to destroy the Earth," Azmuth states, "If you lose this war it's the end of humanity."

"So we won't lose," Stephen says.

"Your fully disregard of the enormity of the odds against you is precisely why I cannot allow you to take the Omnitrix into battle," Azmuth says, "I have told you that the secret of the Omnitrix is that it allows you to walk a mile in the shoes of other life forms. This is not the complete truth."

"You lied to me?" Ben asks.

"I withheld portions of the truth from you until such time you are ready," Azmuth replies.

"And we're ready now," Stephen says.

"No but circumstances force my hand," Azmuth states, "The Omnitrixes are the last hope of alien species destroyed by the Highbreed."

"How is it suppose to?" Ben goes to ask.

"I have stored in it DNA samples of every intelligent life form in the Milky Way Galaxy," Azmuth replies.

"Ten thousand of them," Ben says, "I know."

"As I continuously am forced to point out," Azmuth explains, "You know very little. There are over one million samples encoded into the Omnitrixes."

"A million?" Stephen questions.

"And with the Omnitrixes you have the power to return to life any species that the Highbreed exterminates," Azmuth states, "Including the human race."

"I will not let the Highbreed," Ben goes to say.

"If you are destroyed with the Omnitrixes there is no hope," Azmuth says, "Not for humanity, no for any other race that the Highbreed extinguish afterwards. The Omnitrixes is Noah's Ark and you both are Noah. I cannot allow either of you to participate in the final battle."

Ben and Stephen are both shocked at what they just heard. Ben and Stephen are now inside Kevin's car.

"Sorry Azmuth but we don't buy your argument," Stephen states, "The Earth needs to be saved, and we are going to do it."

Azmuth is playing with his beard.

"I won't allow it," Azmuth says.

"How could you stop us?" Ben asks.

"I'll take the Omnitrixes from you," Azmuth replies.

"You'll try," Stephen says.

Ben and Stephen go to activate their Omnitrix.

"Very well," Azmuth says, "If you insist on this foolishness perhaps it's best if you have the full power of the Omnitrixes. Access Master Control."

Both Omnitrixes glow bright.

"Master Control unlocked," the Omnitrixes say.

"Everything's unlocked?" Ben asks.

"How many aliens can we turn into?" Stephen asks.

"One million nine hundred and three genetic samples available," the Omnitrix replies.

"The Omnitrixes menus are arranged in sets of ten for simplicity sake," Azmuth explains, "But with voice command you can…"

"Got it," Ben says.

Kevin knocks at the window of his car so Ben winds the window down.

"Get out of my seat Tennyson," Kevin says.

Gwen pushes Kevin to the side.

"We got some help," Gwen says.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben and Stephen step outside the car and see Rob, Rick, Ciara, and fifteen year old Julie Yamamoto.

"Hi Ben and Stephen," Julie says.

Ben walks to Julie.

"Julie," Ben says, "What are you doing here?"

"You need help," Julie replies.

"And you can help how?" Ben asks.

Julie whistles.

"Here Ship!" Julie shouts.

Coming to Julie is Ship. Ship is a Galvanic Metamorphic that transforms into a warship.

"Oh," Ben says, "Okay."

Ben starts to walk off with Stephen following next to him. Gwen and Kevin follow behind with Rob and Rick. Julie, Ciara, and Prof Paradox get inside of Ship. The team heads off for Los Soledad. Once the team arrives to Los Soledad they stop. Rick looks around.

"Why are we stopping here?" Rick asks.

Rob looks closely at Los Soledad.

"It's a cloaking field," Rob replies.

Rick and Kevin absorb the green steel from Kevin's vehicle.

"Once we go inside it's on," Kevin states.

"Okay," Ben says turning around to face the team, "Nothing fancy. We go in and destroy the hyperspace jump gate. We capture any Highbreed we can find that's it."

Ben goes to activate his Omnitrix.

"One more thing," Ben says, "Whatever we were before, today we are a team. We look out for each other. We win or lose together."

Ben and Stephen activate their Omnitrix. Ben turns into Cannonbolt as Stephen turns into Darkflame. Darkflame is a Tenebrae Ignis that has the able to burst black flame from his mouth. His tail has a venomous point. Darkflame has strong claws and fangs. When he flaps his wings enough, he can create winds up to 360 miles per hour. His chin is sharp for melee attack.

"Cannonbolt!" Cannonbolt yells.

"Haven't seen him for a while," Gwen says.

"What can I say?" Cannonbolt asks, "I'm feeling nostalgic."

Cannonbolt walks through the cloak with Darkflame right behind him. The other join too and inside they see snow falling and on the ground.

"They've been busy," Kevin says.

"Snow?" Rick questions.

"Aliens like it cold," Gwen says, "I wish I brought a jacket."

Gwen rubs her arms.

"I have a feeling it's going to get pretty hot in here," Darkflame says.

DNAliens see the team and then point to them. All the DNAliens run for the team so Rob uses Merchcus Veridactus knocking the DNAliens down. The team now runs towards the DNAliens. Kevin and Rick are in Kevin's car driving for the arch as the DNAliens shoot at them. The DNAliens shoot mucus at the car and so Rick and Kevin get out of the car and start punching the DNAliens. Gwen and Rob are using Kemo Char. Kevin and Rick climb to the top of a water tower as the DNAliens shoot at them. Kevin and Rick jump down cracking the ground below and then lift a huge piece of the ground up and toss it at the DNAliens. Darkflame breathes fire on the DNAliens having some run away but most shoot at him. Cannonbolt rolls and knocks some DNAliens out of his way. DNAliens try to sneak attack Rob, Rick, Gwen, and Kevin but Gwen and Rob use Contigo that creates a mana shield to block attacks. Rick and Kevin jump over the shield and slam into the ground cracking it and sending DNAliens backwards. Prof Paradox ends up getting surrounded by DNAliens so he grabs a watch and presses it. As the DNAliens shoot time stops so he continues to walk forward. Azmuth is running forward avoiding the mucus and lasers but gets stuck by the mucus and tries to release himself from it. Prof Paradox flies to him.

"Well that's just revolting," Prof Paradox says.

Prof Paradox flies off as Rick starts punching DNAliens against the buildings he is walking by. Azmuth is almost free from the mucus as more DNAliens come to him and shoot. Prof Paradox grabs Azmuth and flies off. Ciara and Julie are on top of Ship avoiding the attacks as Ship shoots down at the DNAliens. Rob is using Interdamotor Elaborator on the DNAliens but one knocks him down so he launches Interdamotor Elaborator into the sky. The DNAliens surrounding Rob all fall to the ground. Rob stands up to see Cannonbolt rolling toward him.

"Ben can you heal these DNAliens?" Rob asks.

"Actually I can," Cannonbolt says.

Cannonbolt touches his Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix revert DNAliens back to human," Cannonbolt says.

The Omnitrix gets to work revert the DNAliens back to human.

"Genetic damage repaired," the Omnitrix says.

"Again," Cannonbolt says weakly, "As many as we can."

The Omnitrix gets to work reverting the DNAliens back to normal. Darkflame watches Cannonbolt fall to his knees.

"Warning energy sources depleted," the Omnitrix says, "Cycling to recharge mode."

"Again," Cannonbolt says.

Cannonbolt falls down as the Omnitrix reverts Cannonbolt back to Ben. DNAliens run to Ben who is knocked out. The DNAliens start shooting at Ben by Gwen and Rob use Thrasius to protect Ben as Rick and Kevin knock them out. Darkflame is shooting fire at the DNAliens on the roofs. Gwen gets on her knees to shakes Ben. Rob and Rick join the battle.

"Ben are you okay?" Gwen asks.

Kevin kneels down to Ben and taps on Ben's head.

"Wake up," Kevin says helping Gwen picks Ben up, "As much as you need your beauty sleep now is not a good time."

Ben starts shaking his head.

"What happened?" Ben asks.

"You misused the power of the Omnitrix," Azmuth replies.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin turn to see Prof Paradox and Azmuth but Gwen and Kevin continue to fight.

"I was helping people," Ben says.

"You're wasting power in a pointless exercise," Azmuth states.

Ben grins at Azmuth.

"Good intensions Ben but in matters like this timing is everything," Prof Paradox explains.

"What do you mean?" Ben asks.

"It will come to you," Prof Paradox replies.

"You saying I can't use the Omnitrix to cure the DNAliens?" Ben asks.

"Now that I seen how you do it," Darkflame replies, "Now you don't have to.

Darkflame summons dark fire ball guns.

"What are those?" Ben asks.

Darkflame shoots the fireball gun at a DNAliens that reverts the DNA back to a female that Rick catches.

"Oh I like that," Rick says.

"One shot will revert a DNAlien to human," Darkflame states.

"And it won't hurt them?" Ciara asks.

"They'll wake up with a little headache," Darkflame says.

Darkflame starts shooting the fireball gun at the DNAliens as the others start using the fireball guns too. Ben activates his Omnitrix and becomes Jetray. Jetray is an Aerophibian that is a humanoid, manta-ray looking red alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol. He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. He has yellow horns extending from his mouth and what looks like gills underneath his arms and yellow wings which he uses to fly and glide through water. These wings are attached to his arms and look like the flaps of skin on a flying squirrel or sugar glider. His horns look somewhat like the black horns. Darkflame changes aliens as well. Darkflame becomes Black Widow. Black Widow is Venenum Viduam that is the same height of Stephen. Black Widow has the body and form of Stephen but he cannot die. When he gets attacked this symbiotic coating will cover Stephen's body and make him larger in muscle mass. The symbiotic coating will also give Stephen the power to jump over skyscrapers and not get hurt from falling at high heights. The coating will let Stephen shoot tentacles at things and let Stephen use them to grab objects and spring Stephen forward, stop his motion, or even spring that object to Stephen. Black Widow is of course black and has a red hourglass on the chest and back of him. Black Widow jumps high into the air and shoots the gun at the DNAliens as Jetray shoots from the sky. Jetray then quickly turns into Swampfire as Black Widow turns into Fireweed. Both Swampfire and Fireweed are a Methanosian that are a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, their shoulders and head have red petals. They are taller than an average human and have a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. Their voice is very stuffy and nasally because they have no nose. Swampfire and Fireweed are underneath the arch as they shoot fire from their hands at the DNAliens. The DNAliens fly backwards and away from the arch. Swampfire and Fireweed fly up to the arch as the others continue to use the guns to revert the DNAliens back to normal. Prof Paradox walks shooting with Azmuth shooting on his shoulder. Gwen and Rob use Contigo to protect themselves. Ciara and Julie shoot from the top of ship. Swampfire and Fireweed send seeds to the ground in front of the DNAliens that shoot at them. Swampfire and Fireweed then trap the DNAliens as the others revert them back to normal. Azmuth uses the gun but gets blasted backwards and then up and down. Rick and Kevin yell as they run and rapidly shoot at the DNAliens. A DNAlien targets both Swampfire and Fireweed and shoots lasers at them as the DNAliens numbers decrease on the ground below. Both Swampfire and Fireweed jump into the air using fire. Swampfire turns into Upchuck. Upchuck is a Gourmand that has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face, neck and belly and crooked teeth. He also has a light-green tail. Upchuck has a very strong, adhesive tongue that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Fireweed turns into Putty. Putty is a Testae that is extremely stretchy and has a flexible body. His body can be twisted and contorted to extreme lengths. Due to his highly malleable body, Putty is very resistant to most forms of physical abuse: Bullets bounce off and sharp objects just sink in. Upchuck eats the laser and spits it back as Putty reflects the laser back. The lasers explode with the DNAlien on contact as Upchuck and Putty fall to the ground. The arch starts to activate all of a sudden.


	11. Chapter 11

"Guys the jump gates powering up," Gwen says.

"What do we do now?" Rob asks.

"We break it," Kevin says.

Kevin and Rick toss their guns and run to hit the arch but get blasted back.

"Not a scratch," Rick says, "What's it made of?"

"Neutronium Carbon Alloy," Prof Paradox replies.

Gwen helps Kevin up as Rob gets Rick up.

"Dude that was totally," Kevin goes to say, "What's that word?"

"Rhetorical," Rob replies.

"Yeah that," Kevin says.

"Everybody hit it together!" Putty yells.

Putty changes aliens and turns into Bookworm. Bookworm is a Bibliophile that surely can outsmart any species even Brainstorm. Brainstorm and Bookworm can argue for hours about who is right and who is wrong. Bookworm can control electrical energy and project force fields around himself and others through thought.

"On three," Bookworm says, "One, two, three!"

Upchuck shoots acid at the arch as Bookworm shoots electricity as Rob and Gwen use Merchcus Veridactus.

"Nothing," Rob says.

"We're too weak," Ciara says.

"Maybe not," Upchuck says.

Upchuck hits his Omnitrix as Bookworm hits his Omnitrix. Upchuck turns into Way Big. Way Big is a To'kustar that due to his enormous size, Way Big can easily overpower his opponents because he packs enough power to beat an entire army. His size also grants him incredible strength and speed Way Big has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. He also can run really fast. In addition, Way Big is immensely strong and powerful even for his size. Bookworm turns into Midnight Skull Dragon that goes to be ninety feet tall. Midnight Skull Dragon is a Noctis Cerebrum Draco Dragon that can be ninety feet tall with a wingspan about half the size. He has a black body with crimson red vein outlines and crimson red eyes. He can lift five times his weight, withstand extreme temperatures, and survive on any surface.

"Way Big!" Way Big yells.

Way Big and Midnight Skull Dragon go to lift the arch.

"It's working Ben," Gwen says happily.

"Keep trying!" Rob yells.

"Back away it's about to," Prof Paradox goes to say.

Way Big and Midnight Skull Dragon start getting shocked as the arch starts activating. Both Way Big and Midnight Skull Dragon fall backwards shocking everyone as the warships start coming in. Way Big and Midnight Skull Dragon revert back to Ben and Stephen. The two soon wake up to see the warships as the others go to them. Kevin and Rick have reverts back to normal as Gwen helps Ben up as Ciara helps Stephen up.

"We're too late," Gwen says.

"It's never too late," Ben explains, "New plan."

Ben starts thinking as everyone stares at Ben.

"Working on it," Ben says.

"That's reassuring," Kevin says.

"Got it," Stephen says snapping his finger.

"We break into the Highbreed control room and force the captain to make the ships retreat," Stephen says.

"That's your big plan?" Rick asks.

"Hey how many times have I beaten you?" Stephen replies.

"Twice," Rick replies, "But just at this moment I can't imagine how."

"The main control tower will be the most heavily guarded in the city," Azmuth states.

"Precisely my point," Rick says, "How do you propose to get inside?"

"Leave it to me," Kevin replies.

Kevin gets inside his car with Gwen and Ben. Stephen takes Ben's car with Rob and Rick.

"We're going to drive to the control tower?" Gwen asks.

"Uh huh," Kevin replies.

Kevin pushes a button. Kevin's car starts transforming.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Ben asks.

"When didn't I?" Kevin replies, "Every time we found new alien tech I put it in the trunk and whenever I had free time."

"You work on the car?" Gwen questions.

"Yep," Kevin replies.

Kevin starts driving off with Stephen following behind. The DNAliens shoot at Kevin but Kevin pushes a button that shoot back at the DNAliens making an empty way for Kevin and Stephen to drive through. Soon a truck pulls out in front of Kevin.

"You're not going to stop are you?" Ben asks.

"Nope," Kevin replies.

Kevin pushes a button that launches rockets out that explodes the truck. Both cars jump into the air as Gwen and Rob use Thrasius until the cars land. Rick hits the backseat.

"This is why we always wear our seatbelts," Rick says.

"Nobody likes a backseat driver," Stephen announces.

Soon the warships start shooting down on the cars so Kevin and Stephen start turning to avoid the lasers. Soon they arrive to the control tower so they all get out.

"Run to the control room," Ben and Stephen say to their team, "Then we fight."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Rick and Kevin admit.

Kevin pushes auto attack on his car so the car drives off and starts attacking the DNAliens. Stephen and his team with Ben and his team run for the control tower.

"That will hold them for a while," Kevin states.

Kevin's car soon catches on fire as Ben, Stephen, Rob, and Rick run inside. Kevin and Gwen stay out to see the car.

"Kevin come on," Gwen says putting her hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Gonna miss that car," Kevin says.

Gwen and Kevin run into the control tower.

"The Highbreed have starships but they haven't invented the elevator?" Rob questions.

Rick and Kevin absorb the buildings material as Ben and Stephen activate their Omnitrix.

"It's hero time!" Ben and Stephen shout.

Ben turns into Swampfire as Stephen turns into Nightmare. Nightmare is a Messor Larva that knows Umbrakinesis, the ability to create darkness out of nowhere, blend in with shadows, teleport through shadows, and create weapons and constructs from darkness.

"Swampfire!" Swampfire shouts.

Swampfire shoots fire at the door and runs into the control room.

"Tennyson," the Highbreed says, "That is you isn't it? All of you lesser species look alike to me."

"Yeah, yeah, you're all superior and pure blooded and we're all maggots," Swampfire says.

"Don't have time for that today," Nightmare says.

"Do not mock me Tennyson," Highbreed says, "You can die quickly with your insignificant race or slowly at my hand."

Stephen and Ben with their team get surrounded by DNAliens.

"Or I was thinking," Nightmare says, "Not at all. Call it off."

"Foolish children enough of this," Highbreed says, "Destroy them but leave Ben Ten to me."

The DNAliens attack so Rick and Kevin punch the DNAliens. As Gwen and Rob use their karate. Swampfire runs to Highbreed and loses his head.

"No!" Nightmare yells.

Swampfire falls to the ground.

"So it ends," Highbreed says, "Just as your grandfather destroyed himself to try to defeat me so you too fall in."

Swampfire's head comes back.

"I kind of mad now," Swampfire says.

Swampfire shoots fire at Highbreed and gets up as Nightmare shoots darkness at Highbreed. Highbreed goes to attack Gwen but Rob and Gwen combine their Thrasius to stop the attack.

"Hey!" Rick and Kevin yell.

Highbreed looks to Kevin and Rick. Kevin and Rick hit Highbreed into the computer causing it to explode and send Highbreed flying forward. Kevin and Rick go to punch Highbreed but he stops both. Swampfire and Nightmare run to Highbreed and punch him in the face. Highbreed knocks Swampfire and Nightmare back as Highbreed slams Rick and Kevin into the computer. Highbreed tosses them across the room and then grabs the two by the neck.

"Leave them alone," Gwen and Rob say.

Highbreed turns to Gwen and Rob.

"Very well," Highbreed says, "I was nearly done with them anyway."

Highbreed tosses Rick and Kevin and walks to Gwen and Rob. Gwen uses Thrasius to protect her and Rob put Highbreed breaks it causing Gwen and Rob to fall backwards.

"That won't keep me from you vermin," Highbreed states, "But perhaps I'll finish your friend first so you can watch them suffer."

Highbreed walks to Rick and Kevin who have reverts back to normal as Gwen goes to use magic but can't.

"Yes you're no threat to me now," Highbreed says.

"I said," Rob and Gwen yell, "Leave him alone!"

Gwen and Rob go into their Anodite form and send Highbreed out the window to the ground. Rick and Kevin get up.

"Gwen," Kevin says as Rick says, "Rob."

Kevin and Rick walk to Rob and Gwen. Kevin grabs Gwen as Rick grabs Rob.

"Gwen you got to listen to me," Kevin says as Rick says, "Rob you got to listen to me."

"So much power," Rob and Gwen states.

"You got to shut it down," Rick and Kevin say.

"No I think I can defeat the Highbreed," Gwen says, "All by myself."

"You're grandmother said it would take seventy-five years to master that power," Kevin explains.

"We don't have seventy-five years," Rob says, "Gwen let's work together."

"But you'll lose your humanity," Rick and Kevin says, "You won't remember Ben, Stephen, or us. Ben and Stephen will find another way to win. You gotta back to us. I can't lose you okay."

Gwen and Rob return to normal. Kevin and Rick smile.

"Okay," Rob and Gwen say.

Kevin and Gwen hug as Swampfire and Nightmare get hit by Highbreed until the two fall.

"You're finished insect," Highbreed says.

"Not quite," Swampfire says.

Swampfire throws seeds at Highbreed trapping Highbreed.

"Okay now I'm finished," Swampfire says.

"But I'm not!" Nightmare yells.

Nightmare uses his powers and causes Highbreed to have a nightmare while awake. Highbreed yells from the fear.

"Now I'm finished too," Nightmare says smirking.

"And soon as you give the order," Swampfire says, "The whole invasion is over."


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen, Kevin, Rick, and Rob walk to the behind of Swampfire and Nightmare. Highbreed laughs.

"You think this is funny?" Rick yells.

"I don't have to authority to call of the invasion," Highbreed says, "Only the Highbreed Supreme could end the attack and he's beyond your reach. Safe on the home world."

"Well at least things can't get any worse," Kevin says.

DNAliens surround the team.

"Oh man," Nightmare says.

"I'll try shoving them back with a shield," Rob says, "Maybe we can…"

All of a sudden Manny Armstrong runs through hitting the DNAlien. Manny is a Tetramand.

"Out of my way you freaks," Manny says.

"Manny," Gwen says.

Manny knocks some aliens out.

"Hey Gwen," Manny says running to the team.

All of a sudden, Helen Wheels a Kineceleran runs around the team taking the weapons from the DNAliens and then dropping them. As she does this Peirce Wheels jumps into the air and shoots spikes breaking the computers. Pierce is a porcupine alien.

"Helen and Pierce?" Swampfire questions, "But that means…"

"How's it going kids?" Max asks.

Sixty-five year old Max appears in front of the team.

"I see you made new friends," Max says, "Stephen, Rob, and Rick with Ciara outside."

"How do you know us?" Nightmare asks, "Well you are Plumber's kids so I'm going to know."

Nightmare reverts back to normal and with Rob and Rick they smile as Swampfire runs to Max with Gwen. Swampfire reverts back to normal.

"Grandpa Max," Ben says.

Ben and Gwen hug Max.

"And Max Force," Manny says.

"What did I say about calling us that?" Max asks.

"I think it sounds cool," Manny replies.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asks, "I thought you were going to stay in the Null Void until you got it all cleaned up."

"Pretty much got things in control there," Max replies, "Anyway after all the work I put into uncovering the Highbreed conspiracy, there is no way I'm sitting out in the final round."

"Then you just arrived to see the end," Highbreed says, "Max Tennyson. My fleet will uncloak and destroy the Earth in less than one of your hours."

"And we don't even have a plan," Rob says.

"Sure we do," Ben says, "The hyperspace jump gate is like a door from the Highbreed home world to here, right?"

"Right so?" Kevin questions.

"So a door out is also a door in," Stephen says.

"Got your phone?" Ben asks.

"Sure," Gwen replies, "Why?"

Gwen calls Julie and then…

"All set," Gwen says.

"Great, Grandpa," Ben says, "Can you hold the line here?"

"Keep them from retaking the control room?" Max questions, "Consider it done."

Ben and Stephen run off.

"Where you going?" Manny asks.

"Just stepping out for a second," Stephen replies.

Stephen and Ben walk off the edge.

"Ben! Stephen!" Max yells.

Ben and Stephen come up on Ship.

"Gwen, Kevin, Rob, Rick!" Ben and Stephen yell, "You coming?"

Gwen, Kevin, Rob, and Rick run and jump onto Ship. Gwen, Rob, Rick, and Kevin go into Ship.

"If we don't make it it's up to you guys," Ben says.

"Forget that man," Manny says, "We'll see you when you get back."

Max winks at Ben and then Stephen and Ben go into Ship as Ship takes off. Down on the ground Ciara and Julie are still shooting at the DNAliens.

"They're they go," Julie says.

"Be careful Ben," Julie says as Ciara says, "Be careful Stephen."

"About time I get to drive," Ben says.

"I'm still trying to figure out what bug eyes is doing here," Kevin says.

"If you're reforming to me you surely didn't think I would leave the Omnitrixes unprotected," Azmuth says.

"Ben worries about you too," Gwen says.

"I'm only concerned about the Omnitrixes," Azmuth says, "Not Ben.

"Oh course you are," Rob says.

"Jump gate coming up," Stephen states.

"I'm going to change into my flight suit," Ben says.

Ben activates his Omnitrix and becomes Brainstorm. Brainstorm is a Cerebrocrustacean that has a crab-like appearance. He has two claws on each arm and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent. Aside from a heightened intellect, Brainstorm can control electrical energy and project force fields around himself and others through thought, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull.

"Brainstorm!" Brainstorm yells.

"Maybe I should too," Stephen admits.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Brains & Brawn. Brains & Brawn are the Twin species. Brains is seven feet six inches tall. He has the power of telekinesis, levitation, teleportation and has the ability to duplicate himself, make energy spheres, view the world through others, and control others. He has incredible inelegance and uses logic to solve problems. He has a prehensile tail and heighted hearing and is able to see in the third person, meaning he can see himself and everyone around him. His armor controls his physic powers that are enough to destroy a country. Brawn is three feet four inches tall. He can give one of the universe's hardest punches and quickest kicks. Basically his limbs are like spring loaded jackhammers. His arms can shot out over fifteen feet. The bones in his fist are made of the same substances as Diamondhead. He can feel no pain. The top speed for his kicking is 250 mile and he can shoot out to twelve feet. The toes on his feet can attach to nearly any surface and can easily grab objects. He has the ability to jump eighty feet.

"With my oversize cranium and intellectual superiority that naturally follows from it," Brainstorm says pushing buttons, "This is the correct form to pilot this vehicle under these conditions."

"That's precisely why I should pilot the ship," Azmuth says.

Brainstorm laughs.

"Are you inferring you are smarter than me because your head is bigger?" Azmuth asks.

"No I'm implying I am smarter than you because my brain is bigger," Brainstorm replies.

"Here's your chance to prove it," Rick says, "Incoming!"

Warships start attacking so Ship spins away.

"Prepare yourself the jump gate can be disconcertion," Azmuth says.

"How does it work?" Gwen asks.

"It converts you into faster than light," Azmuth replies.

"Broadcasts them to the receiving gate on the opposite side of the galaxy," Brainstorm says.

"And reconstitutes you," Azmuth finishes.

Ship goes through the jump gate as Gwen waves her finger in front of her face.

"That's cool," Gwen says.

Ship arrives to the planet Augstaka.

"We have arrived," Azmuth says.

Kevin rubs his eyes as does Brains and Brawn.

"Is everybody okay?" Brains asks.

"I don't feel so good," Brainstorm replies.

Brainstorm pukes on Azmuth.

"Oh my dear fellow sincerest apologies," Brainstorm says.

All of a sudden, Ship goes out of control.

"We've been hit!" Kevin yells.

"Try to get us to the high counsel building," Azmuth says, "The tall one over there."

Brainstorm flies to the counsel building but Ship's back explodes causing Ship to crash. Ben comes out after reverting from Brainstorm and falls down. Soon Ben walks up and he along with Azmuth, Gwen, Kevin, Stephen, Rob, and Rick are locked up.

"What happened?" Ben asks.

"A bunch of Highbreed guards caught us after we crashed," Kevin replies.

"The good news is that we made it to the Highbreed's headquarters," Gwen states.

"What about Ship?" Ben asks.

"He's okay," Gwen replies, "I told him to hide until we called him."

"If only I could just reach the Omnitrix," Stephen says.

Azmuth shakes his head.

"Why do you need to reach it?" Azmuth asks.

"Oh right," Stephen says.

"Omnitrix Humungousaur!" Ben yells.

"Omnitrix Gigantosaur!" Stephen yells.

Ben turns into Humungousaur as Stephen turns into Gigantosaur. Both Humungousaur and Gigantosaur are a Vaxasaurian that is about twelve feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about sixty feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead and spikes on his tail. Also on his elbows three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his tail gains big spikes.

"Humungousaur!" Humungousaur yells.

Humungousaur sets Gwen and Kevin free as Gigantosaur sets Rob and Rick free. Rick and Rob absorb the steel from the floor. Kevin releases Azmuth. Humungousaur punches down the door as Gigantosaur grabs the Highbreed.

"Hi take us to your leader," Gwen says.


	13. Chapter 13

Gigantosaur tosses the Highbreed through a door.

"Who dares?" Highbreed Supreme questions.

Humungousaur, Gigantosaur, and the others appear in the room as the Highbreed gets up.

"I'm sorry master," Highbreed says, "They took me by surprise and…"

Highbreed Supreme raises his hand so the Highbreed leaves.

"You are the Earth varmints Ben Tennyson and Stephen Jeffcoat," Highbreed Supreme states.

"Ben and Stephen yeah," Humungousaur and Gigantosaur say, "You're the Highbreed top banana right?"

"I read reports about your tenacity but truly your goal exceeds your description," Highbreed Supreme says.

"Thanks," Humungousaur says, "I want you to call off the attack on Earth."

"Just like that?" Highbreed Supreme asks.

"Pretty much," Gigantosaur replies, "What do you got to gain by hurting us?"

"You are mongrels," Highbreed Supreme says, "inferior life forms. Your very existence isn't a front to our purity."

"Can't we dispense with these lies?" Azmuth asks.

"You accuse me of dishonesty?" Highbreed Supreme replies, "Your race is the Galvin correct? A slightly intelligent from of pond scum."

"Don't be fooled by his posturing Ben and Stephen," Azmuth explains, "They aren't attacking because of their supposed superiority, they are attacking because they are dying out. Their ridicules belief in racially purity lead to inbreeding, a lost to resistance to disease, and finally disutility. This is the last generation of Highbreeds is it not?"

"You are correct vermin," Highbreed Supreme replies, "But we will not parish alone. In a matter of hours my fleet will destroy not just Earth but even know inhabited planet in this galaxy. The fall of Galvan was the start of our attack to begin. Enjoy the view because you are about to witness the end of all life in the universe."

"All is lost," Azmuth says, "They are far too powerful to fight."

"Why fight them when we can help them?" Humungousaur asks, "Omnitrix can you repair the damaged genetics of the Highbreed? All of them"

"Genetic repair on that level will require all the power," the Omnitrix replies.

"Omnitrix help out," Gigantosaur says.

Both Omnitrixes get to work but revert Gigantosaur and Humungousaur back to normal.

"Genetic repair is ready," both Omnitrix say.

"What are you doing?" Highbreed Supreme asks.

"What for it," Ben and Stephen say.

Both Omnitrix send out a flashing light.

"What have you done?" Highbreed Supreme asks.

"We order the Omnitrixes to reprogram your DNA," Stephen replies.

"And judging from the new look I say it worked," Rob says.

"Omnitrix?" Stephen and Ben question.

"Program complete," the Omnitrixes states, "All Highbreed in range of transmission are now genetically fused with random species from Omnitrix data base."

"In range of transmission?" Highbreed Supreme questions, "With the jump gates open for attack."

"Every Highbreed in the galaxy is now a," Azmuth says, "How did you put it?"

"He called us mongrels," Gwen replies.

"Welcome to the cannel club," Kevin says.

"How could you do this?" Highbreed Supreme asks.

"I don't understand we saved you," Stephen replies.

"You have made us impure," Highbreed Supreme explains, "There is only one honorable act left for us."

"No!" Highbreed shouts walking in, "There is another way."

"Reiny," Ben says.

"You know him?" Rick asks.

"I know a lot of people," Ben replies.

"This human once cured an emit of mine," Reiny announces, "By changing my DNA and at first I thought the impurity of cursed but I have since learned otherwise. Fellow Highbreed, we can live."

The Highbreed start talking in their language.

"It is decided," Highbreed Supreme says, "The Highbreed counsel as elect you Highbreed Supreme. Lead us wisely."

"I will try," Reiny admits, "To all Highbreed within the sound of my voice, the war is over so return home so we can make a new future together."

Reiny turns to Stephen, Ben, and the team.

Ben and Reiny shake hands.

"Thank you for your help," Reiny says, "Ben, Ben Tennyson."

The Highbreed head back home as the team has returned back to Earth.

"That was the last of them," Stephen declares.

Ciara has her hand on Stephen's shoulder as Julie has her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"It's a beauty sight isn't it?" Max asks.

Max pulls a bomb out and throws it at the jump gate that explodes and vanishes.

"Fusion Grenade," Max explains.

"Nice," Kevin says.

Julie looks at her watch.

"I got to go home," Julie says, "Since it's not the end of the world I am still under curfew."

Ben holds his hand out. Julie puts her hand in Ben's hand and Ben covers her hand with his other one. The two smile but look to the team.

"Okay walk you to school tomorrow," Ben says.

Julie gets in Ship and waves bye as Ship then takes off.

"Grandpa are you going back to the Null Void?" Gwen asks.

"Nope," Max says, "After watching Ben's recruits in action I think they need some trainer from an old pro. You three sure don't need me anymore."

"I'll always need to grandpa," Ben admits.

Ben hugs Max.

"Come on team you're with me," Max says.

Pierce, Manny, Helen, Cooper Daniels, and Alan Albright, who have appeared to help after Stephen, Ben, and the team left, run to Max.

"I'm going to need a bigger motor home," Max says.

Max leaves with his new team.

"Well isn't this a happy ending?" Rob asks.

"I would say so," Rick replies.

"Today I'm going to the auto show," Kevin says, "I need a new ride."

"I'll go with you," Gwen says.

"You like cars?" Kevin asks.

"Not really," Gwen replies, "I like you though."

Kevin holds his arm out and Gwen takes it. Ben, Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Ciara watch Kevin and Gwen walk off.

"Nice working with you again Ben and nice to finally meet you four," Prof Paradox says, "It's time to take Azmuth home."

"There's a lot of rebuilding to do back on Galvin," Azmuth states.

"Before you go could you reengage the Master Control?" Ben and Stephen ask, "That last wave seem to reset the Omnitrix."

"Yes it has hasn't it?" Azmuth replies, "Have fun figuring it out."

Prof Paradox and Azmuth teleport off as Stephen and Ben check their Omnitrix.

"Oh man I don't recognize any of these guys," Ben and Stephen says.

Rob, Rick, and Ciara laugh.

"Well here we go again," Ben and Stephen say.

Ben turns into Lodestar as Stephen turns into Magnetude. Magnitude is a Suspendisse Ullamcorper that has polarized arms. His right arm is positively charged while the left arm possesses a negative charge. By increasing or decreasing electron flow in either arm, Magnetude can increase his positive and or negative charge. His polarizing allows Magnetude to attract and repel metals, disrupt radio frequencies, and generate low level electromagnetic radiation. Lodestar is a Biosovortian that has a floating metal head which levitates between his shoulders; however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows. He has crab-like claws for hands and feet and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. Lodestar has magnetic powers. Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits, and tear away metal. Lodestar also has the ability to magnetize any metal object. He is quite strong, much more than a human. He can also use magnetic waves as attacks. Also he can emit magnetic pulses. He can create electromagnetic force fields around himself similar to Gwen's mana shields.

"Well we should be heading home," Rob says.

"How?" Ciara asks, "We can't teleport there randomly."

"She has a point," Rick replies.

"Maybe we'll just stay here until we figure how to get back home," Magnitude states.

"You guys can stay at Gwen's and my place until you can return home," Lodestar says.

"Thanks," Rob says.

The team heads off back to Bellwood. By time the team arrives to Bellwood, the Omnitrix timed out. As Stephen, Rob, and Rick arrive to Gwen's house Ben explains what happened and both Frank and Natalie Tennyson allow Ciara to stay with Gwen. Stephen, Rob, and Rick meet Ben's parents, Carla and Sandra Tennyson and are permitted to stay until they are able to return home.

"Your parents are nice," Stephen admits.

"Yeah they can be at time," Ben says, "They did try to ground me from the Omnitrix back when they found out about it."

"My mom tried to do the same thing but my brother and friend talked her out of it," Stephen states.

"Well Ben you have school tomorrow so you should be heading to bed," Rob declares.

"Alright night guys," Ben says, "Thanks for the help with the Highbreed and DNAliens."

"You're welcome Ben," Rick says, "We're just glad to be of some use."

Ben and Stephen laugh as they fall asleep. Rob and Rick head to the guest room and fall asleep there.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait did he say school?" Stephen thinks to himself.

Stephen pulls his cell phone out and looks up the date.

"It was just summer when we got teleported but now it says it's September," Stephen thinks, "What's going on here?"

A couple months later Ben gets kidnapped by Kraab a Piscciss Permann. Stephen, Rob, Rick, Gwen, and Kevin are in Ship chasing after Kraab to get Ben. Kevin and Rick have stone, steel, and crystal absorbed.

"Can't this bucket of bolts go any faster?" Kevin asks.

Ship gets offended.

"He didn't mean it," Gwen says, "We know you're doing the best you can."

"He's best is not good enough," Stephen says, "If we don't catch up to that ship and rescue Ben…"

Ship blasts off surprising the whole team.

"See you just have to motivate," Rick says.

Kevin starts shooting the guns on Ship at the ship and hit it.

"Not a scratch," Gwen says.

"You got a better idea?" Rob asks.

"I think so," Gwen replies, "Get us closer."

"How close?" Kevin asks.

Ship land on the ship and then Gwen and Rob cut through the ship and into the ship.

"Bridge is this way," Stephen says.

"Says Ben," Kraab says, "But you'll never get to him."

"Kraab," Gwen says.

"You have hunt the hunter," Kraab says, "You have forgot your place. You are pray."

Kraab goes to shoot a laser out of his claw but Rob and Gwen use Contigo to block it.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Rick asks.

"He talks too much," Gwen replies, "Watch the pincers."

"Got it," Kevin says.

Rob and Gwen keep using Contigo as Rick and Kevin head for Kraab.

"Well it's hero time," Stephen says.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Blazecario. Blazecario is an Aestuo Aura alien. He is three feet, eleven inches tall. Blazecario's legs and torso are black along with his forepaws. On his forepaws there is a pointed spike and his chest also has a pointed spike on it. It looks like he is wearing a black mask that covers his snout, forehead, and cheeks but this really is the color of his fur. Blazecario's body and tail are red along with his eyes. He has rabbit-like ears on the top of his head and four black dog-like ears on the back of his head. Rick and Kevin knock Kraab down and go to hit him but he sprays gas at them. Gwen, Rob, and Blazecario run for Kevin and Rick.

"What did I just tell you?" Gwen asks.

"Watch the pincers," Rick replies.

"Tur-bo!" Rob and Gwen yell.

The Tur-bo moves the gas away from Kevin and Rick.

"Thanks," Kevin says.

Both Kevin and Rick get caught in Kraab's pincer.

"We know watch the pincers," Rick says.

"Well maybe you should actually watch the pincers more than you already are," Blazecario says.

Blazecario jumps up into the air and catches his ankle on fire and then kicks Kraab spinning him to the ground.

"Rick! Kevin!" Gwen and Rob yell.

"We're okay go get Ben," Rick says, "You too Blazecario."

"But?" Blazecario questions.

"We got this guy," Kevin states, "Are we going to argue about this?"

Blazecario, Gwen, and Rob run through the door and to Ben.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asks.

"Just hanging around," Ben replies.

Blazecario creates an aura sphere and throws it at the locks on Ben. Ben falls down to the ground.

"Thanks," Ben says.

"That think on your arm," Rob says.

"I know pretty smart huh?" Ben questions, "This way I can't change into anything."

Gwen grabs Ben's wrist and starts cutting through the metal.

"You should be more careful," Gwen says.

"What for I always win," Ben declares.

"Nice attitude," Blazecario says.

Blazecario reverts back to Stephen.

"Hey my overconfidence is my most appealing qualities," Ben states.

"No it really isn't," Gwen says.

"Uh that's getting kind of hot," Ben says.

Gwen stops.

"Sorry it isn't working anyway," Gwen says.

Kevin and Rick fly through the wall so Stephen, Ben, Rob, and Gwen run to them. Gwen helps Kevin up as Rob helps Rick up.

"You okay?" Stephen asks.

"Got a little headache," Kevin replies.

"There's no escape for you Tennyson," Kraab says.

"It's okay I got a plan," Ben states.

"You do?" Rob asks.

Ben goes crazy and runs for Kraab. Kraab grabs Ben.

"Did you really think you could over power me?" Kraab asks.

"No but I thought I could get close enough to swipe your keys," Ben replies.

Ben unlocks the mechanism over his Omnitrix and activates it becoming Big Chill. Big Chill is a Necrofriggian that is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso, and large green eyes. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles for balance. Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Creeper. Creeper is a Mentivel that is seven feet four inches tall. He has the unique power to bend the light around him and give himself the appearance that he is invisible. He controls how long he is transparent, but can be easily traced by small particles. His eyes can only see heat signatures coming from other life forms. Creeper can create light-based illusions on himself to throw off his enemies. From his hands, he can fire green plasma that paralyzes his opponents on contact.

"Big Chill!" Big Chill yells.

"Stay back," Kraab says.

Kraab shoots at Big Chill and Creeper but they go transparent and dodge it so the laser goes passed Gwen, Kevin, Rick, and Rob and hits a computer.

"Is that the?" Gwen questions.

"Auto pilot," Kevin explains, "Yeah."

The ship starts losing control as Kevin, Rob, Gwen, and Rick go to the control.

"Everything's fine I can fly this thing," Kevin says.

"When you said everything's fine you did know we were heading for an asteroid field right?" Rob asks.

"I did not know that," Kevin replies.

Kevin starts piloting the ship as Creeper and Big Chill fight Kraab together. Big Chill freezes Kraab so he and Creeper land.

"You're going into cold storing," Big Chill says.

The ship starts shaking.

"Kevin are you driving this thing?" Creeper asks.

"I can't wait till I get my own license," Big Chill admits.

"Funny Tennyson," Kevin says, "Half our thrusters are out it's all I can do to keep us going in a straight line."

"Maybe straight isn't such a good idea," Creeper announces.

Kraab breaks out of the ice and shoots Creeper and Big Chill hitting them. Kraab jumps onto both Big Chill and Creeper.

"You're not going anywhere," Kraab declares.

"Ben," Gwen says, "Stephen."

The ship shakes again.

"We're losing it," Rick says.

The ship comes to a huge asteroid so both Rob and Gwen use Contigo and throw the asteroid over the ship.

"Nice," Kevin says.

"Can't talk now," Gwen says, "There's more."

The asteroids hit the shield and start breaking it.

"Can you get this thing back under control?" Rob asks.

"Working on it," Rick replies.

"Work fast," Gwen says.

Big Chill and Creeper go transparent as Big Chill again freezes Kraab.

"We'll be right back," Creeper explains.

"Keep cool," Big Chill says.

Big Chill and Creeper land behind the others.

"Is Kraab back on ice?" Rob asks.

"I was going to say that," Big Chill replies.

"How are we doing?" Creeper asks.

"I got the engines back online but still don't have any brakes," Kevin replies.

"And I don't know how long we can keep this up," Gwen states.

"Time to go," Big Chill says.

"Get back to Ship," Creeper says.

"What are you going to do?" Rick asks.

"Oh it's going to be cool," Big Chill replies.

Kevin puts a wrench on the handles as the team runs for Ship. Big Chill and Creeper go transparent and exit the ship. Big Chill turns into Jetray as Creeper turns into Joker. Joker is an Illusian that can levitate and teleport. Mist can come out of his hands and control enemies. His hands can go transparent and go into the body of a person, thus snatching the person's soul and taking it from their body. This only works when Joker's card symbol on his forehead is one of the four symbols. Each has a different 'Soul Snatch' effect: Green Spade-incases the soul into a tree or other earthly planet, trapping it for all eternity, Red Heart-sends the soul into the burning pits of hell, Diamonds Symbol-incases the soul in a jewel for all eternity, and Blue Clubs-incases the soul in a watery prison for all eternity. Jetray and Joker shoot at the asteroids.

"Ben and Stephen come back to the ship," Gwen says.

"Soon as we're done," Joker says.

"That's too big no way you can stop it," Kevin states.

"Ha watch us," Jetray says.

Jetray and Joker work together and start getting pushed back by the asteroid.

"Ben, Stephen," Rob says.

"That's it we got to go," Rick says.


	15. Chapter 15

Ship starts leaving as Jetray and Creeper follow. Kraab's ship explodes as Jetray and Joker arrive inside Ship. Jetray and Joker revert back to normal.

"We messed up bad," Ben says.

"You sure did," Kevin says.

"We couldn't save Kraab," Stephen says.

"Nope you totally blew it," Rick says.

"Good thing we could help out Mr. I can handle it," Gwen says.

Gwen reveals Kraab.

"You guys saved him?" Ben asks.

"In our defense she made us," Kevin replies.

"And what have we learned?" Rob asks.

"If we hurry…" Stephen goes to say.

"I can still get home for the Sumo Slammers Marathon" Ben says excited.

Later that day Kevin is dropping Gwen off at Julie's house.

"Thanks for the ride," Gwen says, "You sure you don't want to hang out?"

"And what watch you and Julie do homework with Ciara helping?" Kevin replies.

"You can try doing some yourself," Gwen states, "See you later."

Kevin beeps the horn.

"Don't forget her dog," Kevin says showing Ship in the back.

"Almost did," Gwen says, "Come here Ship."

Ship jumps into Gwen's arms.

"Okay I'll pick you up later," Kevin says.

"What you going to do all afternoon?" Gwen asks.

During the afternoon Rob, Rick, Stephen, and Kevin are in Ben's room watching Sumo Slammer.

"This is the worst show I have ever seen," Rick admits.

"Really it's my favorite," Ben states.

"Well we don't watch a lot of television," Rob says.

"This isn't the best one to start with," Ben says, "It's not Sumo Slammers Classic. It's Sumo Slammers Hero Generation."

"Yeah we don't really care," Stephen says.

"It's the sequel to the original show but they kind of messed it up," Ben states, "It's like five years later and the bad guy Kenko has joined with the hero Ishiyama."

Rob, Rick, Stephen, and Kevin slide down their chair.

"It's not really realistic," Ben says, "Is all I'm saying."

"Uh huh," Kevin says.

"Anyway there's only five more of these until they cycle back to the original show," Ben explains, "You'll see it's way better."

Kevin gets up.

"Yeah I gotta go," Kevin says.

"I'll come too," Rick says.

"Where?" Ben asks.

"I don't know somewhere," Kevin replies.

Kevin and Rick leave as Stephen and Rob stay with Ben. Kevin and Rick are now in Kevin's car driving.

"We're surrounded by nerds," Rick says.

Kevin sees Albedo who is the evil copy of Ben with white hair and red eyes. Albedo slams his Omnitrix as Kevin turns the car to avoid hitting him. Albedo turns into Diamondhead. Kevin crashes into Diamondhead. Kevin and Rick take their masks off to reveal their real forms.

"Kevin Levin," Diamondhead says, "Just the man I been looking for."

Diamondhead craps Kevin and tosses him into another car as Rick gets out of the car.

"Ben?" Rick questions.

Diamondhead shoots at Kevin.

"Not Ben," Rick says.

Rick and Kevin both tackle Diamondhead into a wall with a car but Diamondhead breaks through the car. Rick punches Diamondhead knocking him down.

"Albedo right?" Kevin asks, "You better start explaining yourself."

Diamondhead traps both Rick and Kevin.

"Uh oh," Rick says.

Diamondhead uses the crystal and hits both Kevin and Rick knocking them out.

"So there are two?" Diamondhead questions, "Kevin and Rick like Vilgax said."

Diamondhead grabs both Kevin and Rick and takes them to Vilgax.

"What took you so long?" Vilgax asks, "Surely it wasn't difficult to beat Levin or even Wood."

Diamondhead drops Kevin and Rick and then reverts back to normal.

"I stopped for chili fries," Albedo says, "I have acquired a human weakness for the delicacy."

Albedo eats a chili fry.

"I still not convinced this plan of yours makes any sense," Albedo states.

"Every time Tennyson beaten either of us it's been with the help of his friends," Vilgax says walking towards Albedo, "But this time we strip them away from him and attack him together."

"And take his Omnitrix which you claim you no longer diseur," Albedo says.

"It's yours Albedo," Vilgax says, "All I want is to see Ben Tennyson defeated before me. Alive only long enough to witness me conquer this pitiful bad water planet. Keep the watch I want this world and Tennysons' head."

Back at Ben's, Ben, Stephen, and Rob are still watching Sumo Slammer. Ben's phone starts to ring so Ben answers it.

"Oh man," Ben says, "Hello?"

Gwen is outside with Julie and Ciara. Julie and Ciara are playing with ship.

"Is Kevin with you?" Gwen asks, "He was suppose to pick me and Ciara up an hour ago and he is not answering his phone."

"He left a while ago," Ben replies, "Want me to see if my Mom can give you a ride?"

"Forget it I'll walk home with Ciara," Gwen states, "If he shows up…"

"I'll tell him he's in the doghouse got it," Ben says.

Ben hangs up as Gwen and Ciara are walking to Gwen's house.

"Kevin Levin you will rule the day you," Gwen says.

"What's going on?" Ciara asks.

Ciara and Gwen notice the car.

"Kevin?" Gwen questions, "Kevin!"

Gwen and Ciara run to the car. Two police officers are by Kevin's car.

"This is a crime scene miss," the officer says, "Stay back."

"It's my boyfriend's car," Gwen states, "Is he?"

Gwen checks the car.

"There is no driver," the officer states, "He must of walked away from it."

Gwen takes a crystal from the inside of the car.

"Lucky," the officer says, "What did you two say your names were?"

"Gwen Tennyson and Ciara Fiore," Gwen says.

Gwen and Ciara run off.

"Where you going?" the officer asks.

"To check the hospitals," Ciara replies.

Gwen and Ciara run off until the come to Albedo.

"That looks like a piece of Diamondhead doesn't it," Albedo says, "But that's impossible right? But so it this."

Albedo turns into Swampfire and throws a fireball at Gwen.

"Tur-bo!" Gwen yells.

Tur-bo surrounds Gwen and Ciara and sends the fireball back at Swampfire. Swampfire throws seeds that capture Gwen and Ciara but Gwen throws mana into the car that comes back down and sets her and Ciara free. Gwen runs for Swampfire but Swampfire put her to sleep.

"Gwen!" Ciara yells.

Ciara goes to run off to Ben's put Swampfire catches her and puts her to sleep.

"Say goodnight you two," Swampfire says.

Swampfire grabs both Gwen and Ciara.

"Four down, two to go," Swampfire says.

Rob has left Ben's and went to Max's Rustbucket.

"Uh there's nothing like a fresh batch of deep fried octopus eyes," Max says, "No where's that zero non -Trans fat cooking oil?"

Rob opens the cabinet above and checks for the cooking oil. Rob and Max hear something as Spidermonkey breaks into the Rustbucket. Spidermonkey sprays a web at Max but Max uses the frying pan and stops it. Max then throws the frying pan at Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey goes to take the frying pan off his face and gets hit twice but then throws it off. Max and Rob fled the Rustbucket as Spidermonkey turns into Rath. Rath is an Appoplexian that is about nine feet tall and resembles a bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. Rath has enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. Rath runs off. Ben and Stephen are still watching Sumo Slammer but Max comes into the room and turns the television off.

"Grandpa?" Ben questions.

"We got trouble Ben," Max states, "It's your evil twin."

"He…" Rob goes to says.

The television shows Albedo.

"Greetings Ben Tennyson," Albedo says, "Since your Grandfather and Stephen's cousin has managed to escape me you both must know I'm after you but did you know I have your friends."

Albedo shows Ben, Rick, Kevin, and Ciara tied up.

"Albedo let them go or," Ben goes to say.

"Easy Ben he wants you angry," Max says.

"And today is he's lucky day because we are coming for you Albedo!" Stephen yells.

"It's just a broadcast," Rob says, "He can't hear you."

"I sent my coordinates to both your Omnitrix," Albedo states, "If you want to see your friends alive again I'd hurry."

The broadcast cancels.

"It's obviously a trap," Max says, "He knows where you are. He could have attacked you here."

"Where ever he wants to do it, it's fine with me," Ben explains.

"Don't be overconfident Ben," Rob says.

"We'll call some of the plumber kids back to Earth," Max says, "Put a plan together and go up against him in force. Right Ben and Stephen?"

Ben and Stephen have disappeared.

"Ben?" Rob questions, "Stephen?"

"It's only cool when I do it," Max says.


	16. Chapter 16

At a cave Jetray and Darkflame appear and revert back to normal. Both Omnitrix start beeping.

"I know it's a trap," Ben says, "I'm not just walking in there."

Albedo walks out.

"Then I'll come out," Albedo says, "And you're right it is a trap."

Albedo activates his Omnitrix and becomes Humungousaur.

"I see you got your knockoff Omnitrix working," Ben says.

Ben and Stephen activate their Omnitrix. Ben becomes Humungousaur as Stephen becomes Smashface. Smashface is a Minotaurus that is five feet seven foot and has super-thick, nearly indestructible skull and horns used for ramming opponents. The rest of Smashface's skeleton is also super hard which grants him enhanced durability and strength. His powerful legs give Smashface enhanced speed and agility.

"Humungousaur!" Humungousaur yells.

"It's not a knock off," Negative Humungousaur says, "It's the Ultimatrix and it's a definite improvement over the original. Wanna see?"

Negative Humungousaur turns the Ultimatrix.

"Not only can I turn into any alien you can but I can also evolve them to their ultimate form," Negative Humungousaur says.

Negative Humungousaur turns into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur.

"Meet Ultimate Humungousaur," Ultimate Humungousaur says.

"I've beaten tougher guys than you," Smashface states.

"For starters how about now?" Humungousaur asks.

Smashface and Humungousaur go to hit Ultimate Humungousaur but instead they get hit and fly onto the ground.

"It's going to take more than that to," Smashface says.

Ultimate Humungousaur is in the sky and shoots at Humungousaur and Smashface sending them backwards. Ultimate Humungousaur lifts Smashface and Humungousaur up.

"Wait we still need him," Vilgax says.

Humungousaur see Vilgax and his Bioids. Ultimate Humungousaur drops Humungousaur and Smashface.

"Here's what is going to happen Ben and Stephen," Vilgax announces, "You're going to give me the Omnitrix or I'm going to kill your friends."

The Bioids reveal Rick, Kevin, Ciara, and Gwen.

"Don't listen to him," Gwen says.

"He's just a big green bow hard," Kevin says.

Vilgax starts squeezing Kevin.

"What's it going to be?" Vilgax asks.

Humungousaur and Smashface stand up.

"Okay stop it," Smashface says.

Vilgax lets go of Kevin.

"Don't do it guys," Rick says.

"Omnitrix voice command mode," Humungousaur and Smashface say.

"This mode is locked and not available," the Omnitrixes say.

"Command function override code ten," Humungousaur and Smashface say.

"Override accepted," the Omnitrixes say.

"Decupled Omnitrix code zero, zero, zero, release compel zero," Humungousaur and Smashface say.

"Command accepted," the Omnitrixes say, "Omnitrix decupled."

The Omnitrixes come off Ben and Stephen as Vilgax holds his hand out.

"Give it to me," Vilgax says.

Stephen and Ben hand over the Omnitrix. Vilgax cheers with his Bioids as the heroes are shocked.

"You won so many battles," Vilgax says, "But the war is mine. Bow down before me."

"You got the Omnitrixes Vilgax," Ben says, "Don't press your luck."

"Still defiant fine I have beaten you Ben Tennyson and Stephen Jeffcoat," Vilgax says, "You have nothing."

"They got friend," Max says.

Max in his Plumber Suit shots at Vilgax and the Bionics with Rob who uses Merchcus Veridactus. Kevin and Rick get free and start fighting the Bioids. Gwen and Ciara too get freed as Max and Rob land on the ground. Rob brings out a spell book.

"My old spell book?" Gwen questions.

"I saved a page for you," Rob states.

Rob opens the spell book as Ultimate Humungousaur runs towards the team.

"Abeo Exorior" Gwen reads.

Abeo Exorior is a teleportation spell. The team disappears as Ultimate Humungousaur goes to strike. Soon Gwen, Ciara, Rick, and Kevin are watching Albino being teamed up by Vilgax's Bioids that Vilgax turned into Humungousaur. They are in the Rustbucket with Max and Rob in the front. Ben and Stephen aren't watching as they are upset they don't have the Omnitrix anymore.

"Bad day to be him," Kevin says.

"Worse day to be us," Ben and Stephen say.

"How are we seeing all this anyway?" Ciara asks.

"Spy cubes," Max replies, "Standard Plumber issue. I left a few at the scene."

"Where are we going?" Rick asks.

"Away from Vilgax," Rob replies, "We are the planets last hope. Next time we meet him I want it to be on our terms."

"What's the plan Tennyson?" Kevin asks.

"Plan?" Ben questions, "Haven't you been paying attention it's hopeless. Vilgax has an army with all of our powers. We lost the Omnitrixes."

"But you still have your whining voice," Rick says.

"Stop this thing grandpa!" Ben yells, "Stop it!"

Max stops the Rustbucket and so Ben runs out.

"Ben!" Stephen yells.

"Ben come back!" Gwen yells.

"He ran away," Ciara says.

"Who needs him?" Kevin asks, "We're trying to save the world that's not a job for quitters."

"He never quit on you," Gwen says.

"Easy kids let's not turn on each other," Max says.

"I'm not I'm just," Gwen says.

"I'm sorry Gwen," Kevin says.

"Let Ben have some time he just needs to be alone for a while," Stephen explains.

"Hun, that's the last thing he needs right now," Ciara says.

Coming outside to Ben is Gwen and Stephen with Ciara.

"You're soaked," Gwen says.

Gwen goes to hand Ben his jacket she had over her head.

"I don't deserve that," Ben says, "It belongs to a hero."

Ben tosses the jacket.

Gwen uses Contigo over herself, Ben, Stephen, and Ciara.

"How many times have you helped people?" Ciara asks.

"I don't know lots," Ben replies, "But I had the Omnitrix."

"And how many times was the Omnitrix out of power or broken?" Stephen asks.

"It almost never works right," Ben replies, "What's your guys' point?"

"It's not the tool," Gwen says, "It's the man."

"If you're talking about the most powerful tool in the universe?" Ben asks, "It's the tool. Without the Omnitrix we don't have a chance."

Gwen, Stephen, and Ciara walk off but stop.

"We're depending on you Ben," Stephen admits, "The whole world is, and we know you'll come through."

Gwen, Stephen, and Ciara return to the Rustbucket as Ben walks off.

"When do the Plumbers get here?" Gwen asks.

"A week," Rob replies, "Ten days the latest."

"We can't wait a week," Kevin states.

"Yeah there might be enough planet to say," Rick explains.

"I've got a plan," Ben says.

Appearing in Vilgax's ship is the team.

"There is an old expression about not counting your chickens before they're hatched," Max states.

"They Tennyson family and their pet juvenile delinquent and the Savinda family with their pet as well," Vilgax says.

"Juvenile?" Kevin questions, "I'm going to be eighteen a year from next Tuesday."

"Your birthday's next week and you didn't tell me?" Gwen asks.

"It's no big deal," Kevin replies.

"I don't have time to pick out a present," Gwen explains.

"I wouldn't worry myself girl," Vilgax says, "None of you will live to see the day."

"I think that's the longest I have been around you where I haven't heard a death threat," Ben states.

"Mocking me?" Vilgax questions, "Your bravery is obvious, but I do question your intelligence."

A group of Bioids surround the team.

"Bioids," Rob says.

"Just a few of the hundreds of thousands I have onboard this vessel," Vilgax states, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Vilgax changes the Bioids from Diamondhead to Lodestar to Spidermonkey and then back.

"No one in the universe can stand against my power," Vilgax says.

"Not what we had in mind," Stephen announces.

"You're going to try a hero's challenge?" Vilgax asks, "Fight me one on one for the Earth and somehow trick me to giving up the Omnitrix so you can save the day?"

"Nope you're giving us the Omnitrixes at your own free will," Ben replies.

"Why would I do that?" Vilgax asks.

"So you don't blow up," Ben replies.


	17. Chapter 17

"Omnitrix command function override," Ben says, "Code ten."

The Omnitrix beeps.

"Override accepted voice command activate," the Omnitrix says.

"What are you?" Vilgax asks.

"Omnitrix self-destruction in thirty seconds," Ben says, "Command code zero, zero, zero, destruct, zero."

"Destruct sequence completed and engaged," the Omnitrix says, "Detonation in T minus thirty seconds."

"If the Omnitrix self-destruction it will destroy the entire universe," Vilgax explains.

"It would if I'm letting the charge build up for a few days but I'm only giving you thirty seconds," Ben declares.

"Detonation in T minus twenty seconds," the Omnitrix says.

"My bad twenty seconds," Ben corrects.

"Take off the Omnitrix or it's going to blow," Stephen says.

"You're bluffing," Vilgax says.

Vilgax activates the Omnitrix and turns his Bioids into Swampfire.

"Destroy them," Vilgax says.

"Detonation in T minus ten seconds," the Omnitrix says.

"Five, four, three, two, one," the Omnitrix says.

The Omnitrix starts beeping and explodes sending Vilgax backwards releasing Stephen's Omnitrix. Rob and Gwen use Thrasius. Ben runs to Vilgax as Stephen runs to his Omnitrix and puts it on. Rick and Kevin fall backwards.

"Kevin!" Gwen yells as Rob yells, "Rick!"

Rob kneels down to Rick as Gwen kneels down to Kevin. Ben grabs his Omnitrix that is destroyed.

"Oh man," Ben says.

"I'm sorry Ben the Omnitrix is a high price to pay," Max says walking to Ben with Stephen and Ciara.

"You know I kind of got an idea about that," Ben says.

Rick and Kevin start screaming and then revert back to normal as Max, Ben, Stephen, and Ciara run to them.

"I got a headache," Kevin says, "Like you wouldn't believe."

Everyone stares at Kevin and Rick so they sit up.

"What?" Rick asks.

"You're human again," Gwen replies.

Rick and Kevin realize they are back to normal.

"It must have been the Omnitrix that was keeping you in that form," Rob explains, "But not Stephen's."

"Once it was destroyed," Max adds.

"I'm normal?" Kevin questions.

"Let me show you," Gwen says.

Gwen kisses Kevin.

"It was a nice little moment why did they have to do that?" Ben asks.

"Victory kiss," Gwen replies.

"Premature you haven't yet won," Vilgax says.

Vilgax walks to the team as Ben and Stephen walk to Vilgax.

"You don't have the Omnitrixes," Stephen states.

"And your Bioids are lawn sculptures," Ben says, "Face it you're finished."

"I'm still Vilgax conquer of ten worlds," Vilgax says.

Vilgax goes to punch Ben but is stopped by Rick and Kevin.

"Guess, who's got his old powers back," Rick says.

Rick and Kevin hit Vilgax sending him backwards. Vilgax starts getting up.

"No I won't lose to you children," Vilgax declares, "Not again."

Vilgax starts pushing buttons as Max starts shooting Vilgax. Vilgax blocks it with a shield.

"To late Tennyson our course is already set," Vilgax says.

Vilgax breaks the controls.

"What did you do?" Rob asks.

"I can't conquer the Earth today but I can punish you," Vilgax replies, "The ship is locked onto collision course with Bellwood."

"This ship has a fusion drive," Gwen says, "When it hits."

"The explosion will destroy our home town," Kevin finishes, "And everything else for a hundred miles."

"Artillery control," Ben says, "We can guide the ship away."

"Perhaps but you have to get through me," Vilgax says drawing a flamed sword.

"I'm good with that," Stephen says.

"Me too," Max says.

Max, Rick, and Kevin run for Vilgax as Rob and Gwen summon mana to their hands. Max shoots at Vilgax as Vilgax blocks it.

"Sorry Ben," Stephen says.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Shellhead. Shellhead is a Testudine that's shell can withstand nearly any type of damage. He does have the ability to rapidly spin around and shot water jets out from his shell.

"What the?" Shellhead questions.

Ben shrugs as Shellhead. Rob and Gwen use Kemo Char as Rick and Kevin jump for Vilgax but get knocked back into Max. The three slide back as Shellhead goes to hit Vilgax by spinning rapidly but ends up spinning out of control and reverting back to normal in front of Rob and Gwen. Ben runs to Albedo.

"I'm going to let you go but I'm going to be taking your Omnitrix," Ben announces.

"Ultimatrix," Albedo says.

"Whatever do we have a deal?" Ben asks.

"What's in it for me?" Albedo replies.

"I don't have time for this," Ben explains.

Ben releases Albedo who falls onto the ground.

"Command Function override," Ben says, "Code ten."

"Override accepted," the Ultimatrix says.

"Hey what do you know," Ben says, "It recognizes my voice."

"Wait what are you doing?" Albedo asks.

"Omnitrix self-destruction in thirty seconds," Ben declares, "Command code zero, zero, zero, destruct, zero."

"Destruct sequence completed and engaged," the Ultimatrix states, "Detonation in T-30 seconds."

"You're bluffing," Albedo says.

Ben holds out the destroyed Omnitrix.

"Ask Vilgax if I'm bluffing," Ben says.

Albedo looks at the destroyed Omnitrix and gives the Ultimatrix to Ben so Ben puts the Ultimatrix on his wrist.

"I like the old one better," Ben states.

"Um," Albedo goes to say.

"Oh, abort self-destruct, code ten," Ben says.

"Self-destruct sequence aborted," the Ultimatrix says.

Vilgax is attacking Gwen and Rob who are using Contigo. Vilgax hits the two and sends them back knocking them to the ground. Vilgax goes to step on them but they dodge. Stephen activates his Omnitrix as this time and becomes Gasket. Gasket is a Nunc Augue whose body is composed of a gas like substance which possesses a symbiotic relationship with an extremely durable organic-metal exoskeleton. He can produce excess of this organic gas, which he uses to fire at opponents. Gasket can alter the properties of said gas. He can drop the temperature to bitter or cold, or raise them to scalding hot. Vilgax pulls his sword out as Ben becomes Swampfire.

"Swampfire!" Swampfire yells.

"Green eyes?" Rob questions.

"Ben?" Gwen questions.

"Tennyson," Vilgax says.

"Miss me?" Swampfire asks.

Both Swampfire and Gasket fire at Vilgax sending him back a few inches. Swampfire and Gasket then punch and knock back Vilgax.

"You and Grandpa Max get to the control room and turn this ship around," Gasket says.

"We're going to need some help Kevin and Rick," Swampfire says.

Gasket hits the Omnitrix and becomes Razr Edge. Razr Edge a Ferrum Margine that has hands and feet that can turn into razor sharp blades. He has the ability to reach extreme speeds. He can jump over skyscrapers and increase his falling speed.

"Got my back?" Razr Edge asks.

"We got each other's," Kevin and Rick say in unison.

Swampfire throws seeds and traps Vilgax. Vilgax struggles to break free as Rick and Kevin punch Vilgax.

"Uh oh," Kevin says.

Vilgax uses his laser eyes and hits both Kevin and Rick knocking them back. Vilgax hits Swampfire with the laser eyes but misses Razr Edge.

"Too slow," Razr Edge says.

Vilgax continues to shoot at Razr Edge but keeps missing. Vilgax uses the lasers then to get free.

"Finally free," Vilgax says.

"Uh oh," Razr Edge says.

The ship is flying towards Earth as Max, Rob, Ciara, and Gwen are in the control room.

"Worse than I thought," Max says, "We're already in reentry."

Vilgax keeps missing Razr Edge as Razr Edge hits him so Vilgax runs to Swampfire and starts punching him.

"Hey!" Razr Edge yells.


	18. Chapter 18

Vilgax punches Swampfire into a machine.

"You're losing, Tennyson!" Vilgax states.

"Maybe so, but the new rig comes with some extras," Swampfire explains.

Swampfire activates the Ultimatrix and transforms into Ultimate Swampfire

"Ultimate Swampfire!" Ultimate Swampfire yells.

Vilgax charges at Ultimatrix, but gets blasted back.

"What ya say, Vilgy?" Ultimate Swampfire questions, "Round 2?"

The ship continues to fly towards Earth.

"We're running out of time," Ciara says.

"We're going too fast to turn around but we can angle away from the city and ditch in the ocean!" Max states.

"Where's the ocean?" Gwen asks.

"Aim at the blue part!" Rob replies.

Ultimate Swampfire starts shooting at Vilgax as Razr Edge runs around Vilgax.

"All hands we are about to make an emergency landing abandon ship," Gwen says over intercom, "Repeat all hands abandon ship."

Vilgax rips Razr Edge sending him into Ultimate Swampfire as the ship hits the ocean. The ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean as water starts breaking into the ship. Rick and Kevin get hit by water.

"We're taking in a lot of water," Kevin announces.

"Get Gwen, Grandpa, Rob, and Ciara and go," Ultimate Swampfire says.

"We're handle Vilgax," Razr Edge says.

Rick and Kevin run to the others as Ultimate Swampfire and Razr Edge go to Vilgax.

"Fire's not so useful now that we're in my element!" Vilgax states.

"A sinking ship is your element?" Ultimate Swampfire asks.

"That explains so much," Razr Edge says.

The glass starts to crack.

"Joke while you can," Vilgax says, "Now you face the true form of Vilgax."

Vilgax shoots the glass breaking it as Razr Edge runs with Ultimate Swampfire. Vilgax turns into his true form as Ultimate Swampfire has Razr Edge jump on his back. Ultimate Swampfire launches himself and Razr Edge out of the water but get drawn in by Vilgax. Vilgax goes to eat Ultimate Swampfire and Razr Edge but Razr Edge touches his Omnitrix as Ultimate Swampfire touches his Ultimatrix. Gwen, Rob, Rick, Kevin, Ciara, and Max appear above the water by Gwen and Rob using Thrasius.

"We did it," Kevin says, "We saved Bellwood."

"What about Stephen and Ben?" Ciara asks, "They are still down there somewhere."

"Nothing to worry about," Rick says, "They'll be back up once they are down stomping on Vilgax."

"Not that simple," Max says, "Vilgax's ship has a fusion drive, it can still…"

The ship explodes as Gwen and Rob cover the team as waves blow them back.

"Stephen!" Ciara yells.

"Ben," Kevin says.

Appearing out of the water is Jetray with iMicro on him. iMicro is a Fragmentum that is about an inch tall at full size. He has orange skin with a green circuit like design on it. iMicro possesses green wings and as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. He is composed of carbon and silicon-based mechanical body and has triangular feet. From a normal sized perspective, when iMicro speaks, he has a squeaky little voice, but from anything of his size's perspective, his voice is very deep. IMicro has the ability to fly fire green energy balls from his hands and shoot green lasers from his eye. He can also shrink to microscopic size. He can return to his normal size, but can't grow any bigger. iMicro's wings glow when he flies. He is also extremely agile.

"Remember me to never go this alien," iMicro states.

"Ben!" Max yells.

iMicro reverts back to Stephen.

"Stephen!" Rob yells.

"Over here!" Max yells.

Jetray lands next to the team reverting back to normal.

"The new watch is going to take some time getting use to," Ben states.

Ben and Max hug as Gwen, Kevin, Rob, Rick, Stephen, and Ciara join in.

"Uh good to see you man," Kevin says.

"What happened to Vilgax?" Gwen asks.

"I didn't see him get out, but he's survived worse," Ben replies.

"He could come back," Rick says.

"If he ever does, it's hero time," Stephen states.

All of a sudden a portal appears by the team.

"What is this?" Ciara asks.

"It's a portal," Max says, "Probably back to your guys' home."

"Well it was nice seeing you all," Rob says.

"Will we ever see you again?" Ben asks.

Rick puts his thumb up.

"You can count on it," Rick says.

"If you ever need any help just give us a call and we'll be right there," Stephen says.

Stephen holds his hand out and so Ben shakes it.

"Take care," Max says.

Stephen, Ciara, Rick, and Rob go through the portal and appear back into the BY Park they see the family looking at where the tree had fallen onto the pavilion.

"Did time freeze here?" Stephen asks.

Rick pulls his cell phone out and looks at the date.

"It's still November," Rick replies.

"So why is the family here looking out," Rob asks.

Ciara notices the destroyed pavilion and a huge whole.

"We must have been assumed dead by the looks of it," Ciara says, "That pavilion has been destroyed when that storm happened."

"So we were sent into the future and saved?" Stephen asks.

"Looks like it," Rick replies, "It's a good thing too."

"We should go tell the family we are still alive," Rob declares.

Stephen, Ciara, Rob, and Rick run to the family.

"Hey!" Stephen yells.

The family turns to see Stephen, Ciara, Rob, and Rick running to them.

"You guys are alive?" Tim asks.

Stephen, Ciara, Rob, and Rick get hugged by the whole family.

"How are you alive?" Kenny asks, "That tree fell down on top of you guys."

"Let's say we got teleported to Bellwood, California right as that happened," Ciara replies.

"Bellwood?" Chase questions.

"He had to fight some Highbreed and Vilgax from destroying the Earth with the help of Ben Tennyson and his team," Rob states.

"Well I'm just glad you are all alive," Ruth says, "Life was hard thinking you were gone."

Stephen smiles as he wraps his arm around Ciara.

"We won't be leaving you anytime soon," Stephen says.

"We promise," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara smile as the whole family smiles back.

"Well we need to get you back into school," Cos says.

Stephen slaps his forward.

"I honestly forgot about school with all this alien fighting grab," Stephen says, "I'm defiantly not graduating now and what makes it worse was that I was held back."

"Hun don't worry we will graduate together," Ciara says, "I was born too early that I was place a grade behind what I should have been."

It is dark out so the family heads back home. Rick and Rob heads off to Tim's place with Rain and Sandy by Mary. Ellen wasn't here because she is in Florida with her husband and son. Bob and Patty drive Trisha and Jamie home in Turtle Creek. Kenny drives home with Ashley to Ashley's grandparent's place. Ruth and Cos drive off home as Stephen is going to walk Ciara back home to surprise her parents.

"I can't believe all this happened," Ciara says.

"I can't even," Stephen admits, "It's weird that the Omnitrixes saved our lives and the world."

"I'm glad you got the Omnitrix now," Ciara says, "But even if didn't have it life probably would be still great. As long as I'm always with you."

Ciara grabs Stephen's hand and lays her head on his shoulder as the two walk to Ciara's house.

"Thanks," Stephen says smiling, "Being with you makes my life amazing. I don't know what life would be like if I never met you."

"Don't think about it because like I promise we will always be together," Ciara explains.

"Yeah," Stephen says.

Soon Stephen and Ciara arrive to Ciara's front door. Stephen and Ciara go inside. Ciara's parents are happy that Ciara and Stephen are alive because they were so upset. Stephen is off to head home so Ciara walks him to her front door.

"Thanks for the amazing days we spend while in Bellwood," Ciara says, "Even if you were fighting aliens all the time."

"I promise we will have a normal day one of these days," Stephen announces.

"I'll be waiting for that," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara kiss and hug.

"I love you," Ciara says.

"I love you too," Stephen says.

Ciara closes the door as Stephen walks to the steps and back home. As Stephen is walking down the steps he looks through his Omnitrix.

"I have unlocked forty-one different aliens so far out of the one million nine hundred and three," Stephen thinks, "I wonder what other aliens I will be unlocking in the near future."

Stephen smiles as he starts heading for the bridge to get home.

"How am I going to explain about why I wasn't in school or Ciara wasn't either," Stephen thinks, "God this whole alien thing is hard to keep a secret and lie about. I just wish it went public."

Stephen thinks about what is would be like if the world knew that he and Ben had the ability to go hero.

"That could turn out bad," Stephen thinks, "Ben and I would either be experimented on or become popular were everyone wants to be around us and that can get annoying. Stupid paparazzi."

Stephen laughs as he gets a text on his phone.

"Who can be texting me at this time of day?" Stephen asks.

Stephen grabs his phone and sees a text from Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.

"Oh yeah we do have a time difference," Stephen says.

Stephen reads each text.

"Thanks for all the help with the Highbreed and Vilgax," Gwen, Ben, and Kevin texted, "I appreciate the help and can't wait to work with you again in the future. Take care."

"Is Kevin getting soft?" Stephen thinks.

Stephen laughs and finally arrives home. Stephen gets a quick shower, eats, and then heads to bed for school tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

The day is November twenty-fifth, 2010 and the Savinda family has joined the Fiore family for Thanksgiving. Thirty-nine year old Jessica Fiore and her husband, forty-two year old John Fiore has Ruth, Cos, Kenny, Stephen, Rob, Tim, Rain, Sandy, Mary, Trisha, Jamie, Patty, and Bob at their house for this Thanksgiving. The family is at the large table. John is at one end of the table as Cos is at the other. One of sit of the table is Ruth next to Cos's edge with Trisha next to her, Sandy next to Trisha, Patty next to Sandy, Mary next to Patty, Bob next to Patty, and lastly Jessica at the end. On the other side is Kenny close to Cos, Jamie next to Kenny, Rain next to Jamie, Tim next to Rain, Rob next to Tim, Stephen next to Rob, and Ciara at the end. Everyone is holding hands.

"O gracious God, who so generously lavishes our lives with goodness, create in our hearts a deep center of gratitude, a center that grows so strong in its thanksgiving that sharing freely of our treasures becomes the norm and pattern of our existence. Remind us often of how much you cherish us, of how abundantly you have offered gifts to us, especially in the hours of our greatest need. May we always be grateful for your reaching into our lives with surprises of joy," John says.

"Amen," everyone says.

The family starts to grab the food and help each other out and they are all eating. While everyone is eating the alarm goes off outside.

"I honestly thought the alarm would be much larger being this close to the fire station," Cos admits.

"Yes we did too but when we realized it wasn't we decided to buy this house," John explains.

"Well it is a very beautiful house," Ruth says.

"Thank you," Jessica says smiling.

The ground shakes back and forth bad.

"Is this an Earthquake?" Rain asks.

"It can't be," Stephen replies, "The last earthquake was back in 1998 and that was around eighty-three miles away."

The ground starts shaking.

"Is everyone okay?" Mary asks.

"Yeah," the family replies.

"Looks like nothing got damaged," Ciara states.

The fire alarm keeps going off.

"What could have happened to cause the ground to shake?" Kenny asks.

"No clue but I'm worried," Trisha replies.

"Pardon me I'm going to go check," John says.

John gets out of his seat and goes to the front door and checks outside. Outside John sees a 150 foot tall alien that is grabbing people and eating them on sight. John slams the door and runs to the family.

"Hunny what's wrong?" Jessica asks.

"We all need to head down to the basement because there is this huge alien outside eating people," John replies.

The family starts freaking out as they run downstairs to the basement.

"We got to do something," Rob says.

"How?" John questions, "The alien looked to be over 100 feet tall."

"My tallest alien I have right now is only around ninety feet tall and he's Midnight Skull Dragon," Stephen states.

"That's your strongest alien right?" Ciara asks.

"Yeah it is but if this thing is over 100 feet then Midnight Skull Dragon will have to put up a fight actually," Stephen explains.

"You guys can't go out there," Sandy says, "The thing will eat you."

"It's let other people be killed or risk our lives and save them," Stephen says.

Stephen stands up with Rob.

"We'll be back," Rob says, "Promise."

Rob and Stephen back upstairs.

"Stephen no!" Ciara yells.

Ciara goes to run to stop Stephen but Trisha stops her.

"Let them do this," Trisha says, "They'll come back."

"Yeah they are strong together," Jamie states.

"But they don't have Rick with them," Tim announces.

"They won't need Rick with Midnight Skull Dragon," Rain says, "If it is Stephen's strongest alien then they surely will win."

"We can only hope and pray," Bob says.

"Only if we could help them physically," Patty says.

"We probably would get in their way through," Mary announces.

Stephen and Rob appear outside of the house and see the giant alien.

"100 feet?" Stephen questions, "He looks much taller than 100 feet maybe close to 200."

"The bigger they are the harder they fall cuz," Rob says, "Let's do this and get back to eating."

"Right," Stephen says.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Midnight Skull Dragon. Midnight Skull Dragon grows to be ninety feet tall. Rob goes onto Midnight Skull Dragon's head.

"Hey shrimp!" Midnight Skull Dragon yells.

The alien turns and stands in front of Midnight Skull Dragon which causes Midnight Skull Dragon to look up.

"I think that is a wrong choice of words to use for this alien cuz," Rob says.

"By the looks of it I actually agree," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

The alien slams Midnight Skull Dragon into a nearby church crushing it. Rob nearly falls down by Midnight Skull Dragon catches him.

"Thanks cuz," Rob says.

"Maybe you should go inside," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

"And miss out on all the fun?" Rob questions, "No thanks cuz I'm sticking with you through this."

Midnight Skull Dragon rolls his eyes and places Rob on the top of his head as he stands back up.

"Suit yourself but avoid falling off," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

"I'll do the best I can," Rob says.

Rob starts using Meena Goh as Midnight Skull Dragon breathes fire on the alien. Neither attack does damage to the alien as he moves closer to Midnight Skull Dragon.

"This alien seems indestructible," Rob says.

"But nothing is indestructible," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

The alien laughs at both Midnight Skull Dragon and Rob.

"What's so funny?" Midnight Skull Dragon asks.

The alien says nothing.

"Silent treatment huh or does a cat have your tongue?" Rob asks.

The alien still doesn't speak.

"Dang and I thought I talked too much," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

Rob laughs as Midnight Skull Dragon whips his tail at the alien knocking the alien down onto a nearby park and a few houses.

"Oops," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

The alien gets up.

"Untouched," Rob says.

"We need a plan," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

"I got one cuz," Rob announces.

"And what is it?" Midnight Skull Dragon asks.

"Run!" Rob yells.

Midnight Skull Dragon starts to run with Rob holding on tight.

"What am I doing?" Midnight Skull Dragon thinks, "I can fly."

Midnight Skull Dragon starts flying and then turns to see the alien running towards him. The alien doesn't stop so Midnight Skull Dragon moves out of the way. The alien ends up tripping and falling down a hill.

"Have a nice fall?" Midnight Skull Dragon questions.

"That's got to hurt," Rob says.

"And if that didn't this surely will," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

Midnight Skull Dragon starts breathing fire on the alien as nearby trees catch on fire. Once the alien starts burning to the bone and dies Rob uses Super Theca to put out the remaining flames.

"Who needs a turkey when you can have a 100 and something foot alien?" Rob asks.

"Um I highly doubt he tastes like a turkey or even a chicken," Midnight Skull Dragon replies.

"Don't ruin my funny moment," Rob says.

"Whatever you say cuz," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

Midnight Skull Dragon flies back to the house and then reverts back to normal. Stephen and Rob go into the house and down to the basement.

"Alright everyone the alien is..." Stephen goes to say.

Ciara runs to Stephen and hugs him.

"Someone was worrying," Rob says.

"Don't ever do that again!" Ciara yells as she starts to cry, "I can't lose you. I won't lose you."

Stephen smiles as he wraps his arms around Ciara.

"The alien is no more?" John asks.

Rob shakes his head.

"Midnight Skull Dragon and I had a tough time but found a way to beat it," Rob replies.

The family smiles.

"Let's finish our Thanksgiving," Jessica says.

The family heads upstairs but Stephen who can't move because Ciara won't let go of him.

"Um can you let go so we can go eat?" Stephen asks.

Ciara blushes.

"Sorry," Ciara says.

Stephen kisses Ciara on the lips.

"You don't need to apologize," Stephen says, "You worry about me and I put myself in danger when I don't really need to."

Ciara smiles up at Stephen.

"You do it to protect people," Ciara says, "Just like Ben does."

Stephen smiles at Ciara.

"Yeah but Ben doesn't do one thing I do," Stephen says.

"What's that?" Ciara asks.

Stephen lifts Ciara up.

"Love you," Stephen replies.

Stephen kisses Ciara again and then Stephen carriers Ciara back upstairs and the two sit down and eat with the others.


	20. Chapter 20

After Thanksgiving everyone goes back to doing what they have been doing. The adults go to work as Stephen and Ciara go to school for their graduating year as they have managed to catch up with everyone in the school. Stephen and Ciara managed to get five classes together and even lunch. No one has picked up one Stephen being able to become an alien and the bullies who picked on Stephen now don't bother him because Kenny sticks up for him. Time flies by and soon it become Christmas Break for Stephen and Ciara. During Christmas Break, Stephen and Ciara hang out and also go to work. It is now December twenty-fourth. Stephen and Ciara are in Ciara's bedroom watching a romantic movie as they cuddle. Once in a while John and Jessica walk by and see the two and so they smile. Jessica and John are now in the living room watching the news.

"Stephen and Ciara have grown so close," John says, "I'm proud my daughter found a great guy like Stephen."

"This is really shocking for a father like you to say," Jessica says, "But I agree Ciara did pick a great boyfriend for the past eight years going on nine."

"I know for a fact Stephen will be a great husband because of how protective he is over Ciara and his family and what he wants to do in his future besides protecting the people he loves," John says.

"What does he want to do?" Jessica asks.

"He wants to be a video game designer and author," John replies.

"I know he'll succeed because he does all he can to complete his goals," Jessica says.

John and Jessica smile as they continue to watch the news. In the room the movie Stephen and Ciara were watching is over so Ciara turns the DVD player and television off.

"So what do you want to do now?" Stephen asks.

"I'm perfectly fine cuddling with you," Ciara replies.

Stephen and Ciara smile and end up falling asleep together. As Stephen and Ciara sleep a blizzard occurs in Trafford causing eight feet of snow to build up. Coming into Ciara's room is John. John goes to Ciara and Stephen and shakes them. The two wake up and see John.

"Is it time for me to head home?" Stephen asks.

"No but even if it was you wouldn't be leaving," John replies.

"Huh?" Stephen questions.

"What do you mean dad?" Ciara asks.

"Well let's say we are in the middle of a blizzard and eight feet of snow has built up in just an hour," John replies.

"That's not normal," Stephen says.

Stephen gets out of Ciara's bed and goes to her window to see eight feet of snow.

"Something had to do this and that something is alien," Stephen says.

"How about instead of fighting you just stay here until the blizzard ends," John says.

Stephen turns to John.

"Are you sure?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah," John replies, "I don't need my son-in-law fighting aliens in this freezing weather."

Stephen is shocked from what he heard and Ciara blushes.

"Dad!" Ciara yells.

John laughs as he walks out of the room.

"Goodnight you two," John says.

John shuts the lights off and then shuts the door.

"Okay something is going on here," Stephen says.

Ciara sits up in her bed.

"Stephen don't worry about it," Ciara states.

Stephen looks at Ciara who starts to take her shirt off.

"Uh," Stephen says, "Sorry."

Stephen turns a different way. Ciara laughs at Stephen as she throws her shirt in the laundry basket and then throws her pants in there. Ciara goes up to Stephen.

"Is someone embarrassed?" Ciara asks.

"Well you are undressing," Stephen replies.

Ciara wraps her arms around Stephen from behind.

"Stephen we've been together for eight years so it won't matter to me if you see me undress or even naked," Ciara admits.

Stephen blushes.

"I love you Stephen and I trust you," Ciara says, "With my life and everything else."

Ciara lets go of Stephen who turns around to look at Ciara.

"Like my pajamas?" Ciara asks.

"You're just wearing a bra and your panties," Stephen replies.

"Well since you are here it's all I'll wear," Ciara announces.

Stephen blushes.

"Your dad will have my head if he saw you nearly naked," Stephen says.

Ciara goes to the door and locks it.

"He'll never know hunny," Ciara declares, "Now get undressed so we can do your clothes tomorrow."

"All of them?" Stephen asks.

Ciara shakes her head and then goes to her dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers.

"Here wear these," Ciara says.

Ciara tosses the boxers to Stephen.

"Hey these are my heart boxers," Stephen says.

Ciara laughs.

"I stole them to wear them at night," Ciara states.

"Borrowed," Stephen corrects.

"Well get undressed silly and put those on so we can go to sleep," Ciara says.

Stephen laughs as he starts undressing. Ciara goes and gets into the bed and slides over. Stephen tosses his clothes in the laundry basket.

"So you did get that LethaL Carnage tattoo on your left back shoulder," Ciara says, "By the way cute butt."

Stephen blushes as his eye twitches.

"Thanks and yes I did but it doesn't say LethaL Carnage because I didn't want it," Stephen explains, "Now I have two tattoos."

"One on your back and one on your right arm of a blue and black tribal cross for your cousin's deceased grandfather," Ciara says.

Stephen turns to Ciara in the heart boxers.

"You know a lot about me," Stephen says.

"Well we known each other for eight years and counting," Ciara states.

Stephen rolls his eyes and gets into bed next to Ciara. Stephen covers to two up.

"I'm glad I can finally sleep with you overnight," Ciara says, "I'm always so lonely at night."

Stephen smiles and moves Ciara close to him.

"I'm happy we can sleep next to each other as well," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles and gazes into Stephen's eyes. Stephen gazes into Ciara's eye.

"Those diamond blue eyes are so beautiful," Ciara thinks, "They make me fall for Stephen every time I look into them."

"She has the most gorgeous shining green eyes I have ever seen in my life," Stephen thinks, "I'm lucky to have a girl like her as only mine."

Stephen and Ciara start kissing as the blizzard outside stops. By one in the morning Stephen and Ciara fall asleep very close and attached to each other to keep warm. Overnight alien ships land in South Trafford. Many Cetians come out of the ship.

"Alright we have arrive to the home planet of the Omnitrix holder named Stephen Jeffcoat," the Cetian leader says, "We must find him and eliminate him at once. Any human who gets in our way will be killed as well. Understand?"

"Sir!" the Cetians yell.

"Move out," the Cetian leader says.

The Cetians start walking along South Trafford and invading people's house to find Stephen Jeffcoat, the holder of the Omnitrix. By three the Cetians appear inside Ciara's house. Stephen's Omnitrix starts beeping which wakes Stephen and Ciara up.

"Why is it beeping?" Ciara asks.

Stephen and Ciara look up and see the Cetians in Ciara's room. Ciara screams as the Cetians grab Stephen and drag him out of bed. Stephen takes a pillow covering him as Ciara covers herself with the blanket.

"Stephen your life ends here," the Cetian says.

"Use the Omnitrix," Ciara says.

"He can't reach it so he won't be able to," the Cetian says.

"That's where you are wrong," Stephen says, "Omnitrix, Joker."

Stephen turns into Joker and teleports out of the Cetians' grip.

"How?" the Cetian questions.

"Voice command," Joker states.

The Cetians run for Joker.

"Stephen get out of here," Ciara says.

Joker smirks and then puts his hands inside the Cetian.

"What are you doing?" the Cetians ask.

"Snatching your soul what else?" Joker replies.

"Impossible," the Cetian says.

"Not really," Joker says, "What's the symbol on my head?"

"A red-heart," the Cetian says.

Joker smirks and laughs evilly.

"Have fun burning for all eternity," Joker says.

The Cetians disappear as Joker reverts back to normal.


	21. Chapter 21

Stephen turns to Ciara. Ciara jumps from out of her covers and into Stephen's arms.

"What was all that about?" Ciara asks.

"They want me dead probably because of the Omnitrix," Stephen replies.

"I hope not a lot of them are here," Ciara explains.

"Most likely they brought a whole ship," Stephen states, "I'm going to go check around town."

"I'm coming with you," Ciara says.

"No it will be too dangerous for you," Stephen declares.

"I can handle myself hun," Ciara says.

Ciara has mana appear around her hands.

"An Anodite?" Stephen questions, "How?"

"Gwen sensed I was a decadent of an Anodite and taught me how to use my mana," Ciara replies.

"We'll then let's get dressed and head out," Stephen says, "Stay close to me at all times though."

"Thank you," Ciara says.

Ciara and Stephen get dressed. Ciara opens her window as Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Blazecario.

"Get on," Blazecario says.

Ciara hops onto Blazecario's back.

"Hang on sweetheart," Blazecario says.

Ciara blushes as Blazecario jumps out Ciara's window and lands on the ground. Ciara uses her magic and shuts the window. Blazecario starts running through Trafford, jumping the buildings, and coming to the bridge of Trafford.

"Hun there is a lot of light down in South Trafford," Ciara says.

Blazecario sees the lights from South Trafford.

"They must be there since it is around three in the morning and everyone has to be asleep for Christmas tomorrow," Blazecario says, "What a day to pick to try and kill me."

Blazecario jumps off the Trafford Bridge and lands on the ground below. Blazecario runs to South Trafford and under the railroad bridge. Once Blazecario gets deeper into South Trafford he and Ciara see about five alien ships near Bush Creek.

"They brought back-up," Ciara says.

"Good thing too because they sure had no chance against me with two," Blazecario explains.

"Let's get close to see what they are saying," Ciara says.

"Right," Blazecario says.

Blazecario runs and moves close to the Cetians. Ciara hops off of Blazecario's back. The two listen carefully.

"Was there any luck of finding Stephen Jeffcoat?" the Cetian leader asks.

"No sir we searched throughout Trafford and have not found him," the Cetians say.

"So he is going to hide from me is he?" the Cetian leader asks, "Well very well. Destroy everything. I want there to be no more of these pathetic place."

"Yes sir!" the Cetians yell.

"Destroy this town?" Ciara questions.

"Not on my watch," Blazecario says, "Ha that's funny because my watch turned me into Blazecario."

"No time to try and be funny," Ciara says, "We have to make sure they don't destroy anything."

"Right," Blazecario says.

The Cetians bring out guns and start shooting at the house in South Trafford. Blazecario and Ciara run to the Cetians.

"Stop now!" Blazecario yells.

Ciara has mana in her hands as Blazecario has his ankles and wrists engulf in fire.

"Who dares?" the Cetian leader questions.

"Stephen Jeffcoat," Blazecario states.

"With Ciara Fiore," Ciara says.

"Stephen huh?" the Cetian leader questions, "Glad you could show up because we were going to destroy everything but now. Fire!"

The Cetians point their guns at Blazecario.

"Hey only I do the blazing here," Blazecario says.

The Cetians start shooting at Blazecario but Ciara uses Contigo protecting her and Blazecario.

"Thanks babe," Blazecario says.

"No problem now go get them hunny," Ciara says.

Blazecario jumps over the shield and kicks the ground with a fire foot. Ciara starts using Kemo Char.

"He is stronger than what I thought but I know his weakness," the Cetian leader says.

The Cetian leader sneaks past Blazecario and to Ciara. Blazecario is spin kicking the Cetians as Ciara is blasting them away until the Cetian leader grabs Ciara.

"Stephen!" Ciara yells.

Blazecario grabs one Cetian and throws it at the others and then turns to see Ciara being held by the Cetian leader.

"Let her go!" Blazecario yells.

"First activate the self-destruction on your Omnitrix to kill yourself," the Cetian leader says.

"What no," Ciara says, "Stephen forget about me! Protect yourself!"

Blazecario looks down.

"Omnitrix override function, code ten," Blazecario says.

"Override accepted," the Omnitrix says.

"Self-Destruction thirty seconds, code zero, zero, zero, destruct zero," Blazecario says.

"Self-Destruction activated in T minus thirty seconds," the Omnitrix says.

The Cetian leader laughs evilly.

"Stephen no!" Ciara yells.

"To protect your Ciara I'll do anything," Stephen says.

"Even risk your life cuz?" Rob asks.

Blazecario turns and sees Rob.

"What are you doing here?" Blazecario asks.

"We felt a disturbance in our Plumbers badges we got from Max and it lead us here," Rob replies.

"We?" Blazecario questions.

"So you have help?" the Cetian leader asks, "That won't do you any good if you die Stephen."

"Well sorry to say but my cousin is not killing himself for you," Rob says.

"Omnitrix cancel self-destruction," a voice says.

"Self-Destruction deactivated," the Omnitrix says.

"How?" the Cetian leader asks.

"How is because I'm not letting the last Omnitrix being destroyed," Azmuth says appearing on Blazecario's shoulder.

"Azmuth what are you doing here?" Blazecario asks.

"I was told that you were having a little trouble with these Cetians so I decided to help out but it seems that you won't be needing my help," Azmuth says, "You have improved over the past eight years Stephen and I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Azmuth," Blazecario says.

Azmuth disappears shocking Blazecario.

"Since you won't die I'll just kill this girl!" the Cetian leader says.

"No!" Blazecario yells.

The Cetian leader goes to slice Ciara's throat but ends up getting hit on the head by Rick who has absorbed some steel from a gate. Ciara breaks free and runs to Blazecario who reverts back to normal. Stephen and Ciara hug.

"Thank you both," Stephen says.

Rick reverts back to normal and walks to Stephen.

"No problem Steve," Rick says, "We are happy to see you and Ciara safe."

The Cetian leader starts getting up.

"I won't be beat by a bunch of pathetic humans," Cetian says.

Cetian goes and shoots the team but Ciara uses Abeo Exorior and teleports the team to Ciara's bedroom. Cetian falls down and freezes to death.

"Wow Ciara did you do that?" Rick asks.

"When you hang out with an Anodite for almost a month you do learn a few things," Ciara says.

"Welcome to the Anodites then," Rob says.

"So we'll see you later today?" Stephen questions.

"You got that right now goodnight," Rick says.

Rob uses Abeo Exorior and teleports Rick and himself out and back home. Alyssa takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Something wrong?" Stephen asks.

"No I'm just glad I can finally help you," Ciara says.

Stephen goes to Ciara.

"You always helped me," Stephen states.

"How?" Ciara asks.

"By just being my best friend and girlfriend," Stephen replies.

Ciara smiles and then Stephen kisses her who happily kisses him back. Stephen has Ciara fall onto the bed as the two kiss.

"You look tired," Stephen says.

Ciara shakes her head and yawns.

"Let's get to bed," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles as she and Stephen strip to their underwear and then get into bed and fall asleep. While sleeping Ciara and Stephen hold onto each other and smile. Back in South Trafford, Rob reappears.

"I should make all of this disappear before someone finds it that shouldn't," Rob says.

Rob uses his magic and makes all the Cetians and their ships disappear.

"There we go," Rob says.

Rob yawns and stretches.

"Damn I need to get to bed," Rob says.

Rob uses Abeo Exorior and teleports back to Tim's and falls asleep on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

Around eight in the morning, Stephen and Ciara wake up and stare each other in the eyes.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas," Stephen says.

"Good morning to you and Merry Christmas as well," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara kiss. Stephen goes to get out of the bed.

"Wow it's freezing," Stephen says.

Stephen covers himself back up.

"I can stay next to you throughout winter and not complain once," Ciara states.

"Until you have to go to the bathroom," Stephen says laughing.

Ciara laughs too.

"You're right there," Ciara says, "But let's stay this close like we were last night when we fell asleep."

"We were closer than this," Stephen admits.

"Well there are reasons for that silly," Ciara announces.

Stephen smiles and then kisses Ciara again.

"Do you think there still is eight feet of snow on the ground?" Ciara asks.

"Most likely," Stephen says, "I'll check."

Stephen uncovers himself and gets out of the bed.

"It's freezing!" Stephen yells.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Fireweed.

"Now that's more like it," Fireweed says.

Ciara laughs at Fireweed. Fireweed goes to the window and sees that the snow as melted but not all of it about three feet is left on the ground.

"Seems like five feet has somehow melted over the past couple of hours," Fireweed says.

Fireweed reverts back to normal and so Stephen shivers.

"But the temperature has dropped below freezing," Stephen says.

Ciara holds the blanket up.

"Get in the bed silly," Ciara says, "Looks like you will be spending Christmas at my house this year."

Stephen gets back into Ciara's bed.

"This will be a Christmas we surely won't forget but I need to get your presents so maybe I could teleport there and get them," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles and laughs.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that and I'm the smarter one in this relationship," Ciara announces.

"Not when I'm Bookworm or Brains," Stephen explains.

Ciara laughs as Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Nightmare.

"I'll be bad soon babe," Nightmare says.

Nightmare teleports through the shadows and appears in his room. In his room Nightmare reverts back to normal.

"Man and I thought it was cold in Ciara's room," Stephen says, "It's below zero in this room."

Stephen grabs Ciara's presents, put his mom and dad's presents under the tree, grabs some clothes, and then turns back into Nightmare and teleports back to Ciara's through the shadows. At Ciara's Nightmare reverts back to normal and places the gifts down as well as his new pair of clothes. Ciara has pulled her gifts for Stephen out from under the bed. The gifts are on the bed as Ciara sits on Stephen's lap.

"Even this close we are still cold," Ciara says.

"We could put clothes on," Stephen states.

"Nope I like being this close to naked with you," Ciara admits.

Stephen blushes as Ciara grabs a gift for Stephen.

"Here you open the first one," Ciara says.

Stephen takes the gifts and starts to unwrap it. The gift turns out to be a photo album.

"Look through it," Ciara concludes.

Stephen opens the photo album that reads "The Past, Present, and Future of Stephen and Ciara Jeffcoat." Stephen blushes real bad as he looks through the picture of him and Ciara all the way back when they were first ten.

"It's beautiful," Stephen says, "I love it. Thank you."

"I'm glad you do," Ciara says, "All of that means so much to me and I the title fits perfectly. Right hubby?

Stephen smiles and blushes.

"Right wifey," Stephen replies.

Stephen places the photo album on the bed and hands Ciara her first gift. Ciara unwraps it and inside is yet another box.

"What is it?" Ciara asks.

"Open it and you'll see," Stephen replies whispering into Ciara's ear.

Ciara opens the box and see a diamond ring inside it and starts to cry.

"I… I," Ciara goes to say as she cries.

"Will you marry me?" Stephen asks.

Ciara shakes her head.

"I would get on one knee but you are sitting on them right now," Stephen goes to say.

Ciara turns and kisses Stephen on the lips stopping him from finishing. Stephen falls back on the bed.

"I will marry you," Ciara says, "I love you so much and I love this ring too."

Stephen smiles as Ciara puts the ring on her finger. Ciara sings back up on Stephen's lap as Stephen sits up and wraps his arms around Ciara's waist.

"I'm happy you like it," Stephen says, "I wasn't sure which one to pick for you to show how much I love you."

"My love doesn't cost a thing hun," Ciara says, "You know that."

"Yeah I know but for how long we been together I thought I do something unexpected and very thoughtful," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles as she looks at the ring. Ciara then grabs the next present for Stephen. By time Jessica knocks on Ciara's door, Stephen and Ciara have finished opening their gifts. Ciara has the diamond ring, diamond necklace, diamond earrings, a new pink and white outfit she has been wanting, and an adorable teddy bear. Stephen has the photo album, an outfit that matches perfectly with Stephen's red Omnitrix, some studded belts, a black steel necklace, and a dragon statue Stephen's been wanting for years.

"Come down for breakfast you too," Jessica says.

"Coming mom," Ciara says.

Ciara and Stephen put the gifts in a safe place but Ciara puts on her new outfit as does Stephen and then the two put on their necklace as Ciara also puts in her new earrings. The two head downstairs and have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. The family is now in the living room.

"Stephen I called your mom and told her that you are here until the conditions outside get better," John says, "Don't want my son-in-law getting hurt after all."

Stephen blushes as does Ciara.

"Thank you," Stephen says.

"John look you made the two blush," Jessica says.

"Well they do act like a married couple after all," John states, "Ciara is also wearing that diamond ring Stephen got her on her ring finger."

"I know but still," Jessica explains, "When we were around that age and people did it to us we felt awkward."

"Oh yeah," John says, "Sorry kids."

"It's okay dad," Ciara says.

The four laugh and then Ciara unwraps her gifts from John and Jessica as does Stephen who got two gifts from both. Ciara gets a new thirty-two gigabyte MP3 player, some makeup, perfume, new clothes, a new cell phone, and a movie she has being wanting ever since it came out on DVD. Stephen surprisingly gets a new thirty-two gigabyte MP3 player like Ciara, cologne, a leather wallet, and a hoodie.

"Thank you," Ciara and Stephen say.

John and Jessica smile.

"How about a family picture?" John asks.

Stephen, Jessica, and Ciara get positioned as John sets up the camera and then John gets into the picture. For some time the four get pictures together then John and Jessica along, John and Ciara, Stephen and Ciara, Stephen and John, Stephen and Jessica, and last Jessica and Ciara. By twelve the family is watching Christmas movies. During the movie an eerie roar is heard outside of the house.

"What in the world was that?" John asks.

"Most likely it wasn't from this world," Stephen replies.

Stephen sighs.

"I'll go check," Ciara says.

Ciara gets up from the couch and goes to look out the window. Ciara sees a huge ninety foot robot. Ciara runs back to Stephen and the others.

"Hun it's hero time," Ciara says.

"Hey that's my line," Stephen says.

John and Jessica laugh as Stephen gets up from the couch.

"What am I going up against?" Stephen asks.

Ciara clears her throat.

"What are we going up against?" Stephen asks.

"A ninety foot giant robot," Ciara replies.

"Okay we goes into I," Stephen says.

"I'm helping you," Ciara announces, "I'm not letting you get hurt."

"I don't want you hurt," Stephen explains.

"Fighting like a married couple," Jessica says.

"Yep just like we use to do," John says.

"Fine you can help but stay close to me," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles because she won. Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Black Widow. Ciara opens the front door and with Black Widow they swing to the giant robot from a top of a church.

"This reminds me of that one cartoon movie about an iron giant that was targeted by the United States Army assuming he is evil but really turns out to be good," Black Widow says, "What was that movie called again?"

The giant robot sees Black Widow and Ciara and swings his fist at them.

"Well this robot isn't good," Ciara says.

Black Widow uses his symbiotic tentacle to swing away from the robot giant.

"What did we do?" Black Widow asks.

"All humans must die!" the giant robot says.

Ciara uses Interdamotor Elaborator and starts melting the robot.

"Harsh," Black Widow says.

"Well I'm not letting that bucket of bolts to kill everyone I love especially you," Ciara says.

The robot completely melts as Black Widow jumps to the ground from the top of the church.

"That was easy with your help," Black Widow states.

"Told you," Ciara says.

Ciara hops off of Black Widow's back.

"Actually you didn't," Black Widow announces.

"Well I was getting to it," Ciara explains.

"Whatever," Black Widow says.

Black Widow grabs Ciara and puts him on her back. Black Widow swings back to Ciara's house.

"When did your dad do the sidewalk to your front house?" Black Widow asks.

"I don't know," Ciara replies.

Black Widow reverts back to Stephen and then he and Ciara go inside the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Six days go by so it is now December thirty-first. Stephen was able to return home around December twenty-seventh. Now on December thirty-first, Stephen is at the BY Park with Ciara just to see the damage of what happened back on June twelfth.

"I can't believe this happened during the summer," Ciara says.

"What I can't believe is that time flew by us," Stephen states, "How we were in June then went into September."

"Yeah two months flew by," Ciara says, "But it must have happened for a reason."

"Yeah but how did it?" Stephen asks.

Ciara shrugs and then moves into Stephen's arms from being cold.

"You know there is one thing I would love to do during New Year's," Ciara says.

"What's that?" Stephen asks.

"Kiss you at twelve," Ciara replies.

"In New York?" Stephen questions.

Ciara's eyes open big.

"That would be so romantic," Ciara says.

"I don't see how but I can take you there but it has to be by teleportation," Stephen says.

"How about I do the teleporting?" Ciara questions.

"Fine with me," Stephen states.

Ciara smiles and then uses Abeo Exorior. Stephen and Ciara teleport to New York as everyone is starting to gather around Time Square for the New Year.

"Front row," Stephen says, "Perfect time babe."

"I know," Ciara says.

Ciara leans into Stephen as Stephen wraps his arms around her. More and more people come to Time Square for the New Year and finally it reaches eleven fifty-nine.

"Here we go," Stephen says whispering into Ciara's ear.

The ball starts falling. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight and down. Stephen and Ciara's heart beats faster and faster until.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" everyone shouts.

Right as fireworks go off Stephen and Ciara kiss as do a lot of other couples.

"Happy New Year!" everyone yells.

Back at home Rob, Rick, Tim, Rain, and Sandy see Stephen and Ciara kissing as do Kenny, Ashley, Ruth, and Cosimo. Trisha, Jamie, Bob, and Patty. Mary and then finally Jessica and John. The family all smiles as Utada Hikaru comes onto the stage. "Sanctuary" beings to play.

"Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I," Utada sings, "In you and I, there's a new land. Angels in flight. Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I. My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music in time. Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me? What's left of me now?"

Utada starts walking around the stage as Ciara and Stephen move closer to the stage. Ciara leans back into Stephen as Stephen hold her.

"I watch you fast asleep," Utada sings, "All I fear means nothing. In you and I, there's a new land. Angels in flight. Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I. My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music in time. Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me? What's left of me now?"

The bass starts pounding.

"Snwod dna spu ynam os," Utada sings, "My heart's a battleground. Snoitome eurt deen I. Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I. Snoitome eurt deen I."

The bass slows down.

"You show me, how to see," Utada sings, "That nothing is whole, and nothing is broken. In you and I, there's a new land. Angels in flight. Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I. My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music in time. Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me? What's left of me now?"

Utada start wooing.

"My fears," Utada sings, "My lies. Melt away. Ah… Wonk uoy neht noitceffa erom deen I."

"Sanctuary" ends as everyone cheers for Utada. Utada bows and waves to the fans. Stephen and Ciara look at each other and then kiss again as Utada leaves the stage. As Utada leaves the stage One Time Square falls downwards to the ground.

"Stephen!" Ciara yells.

Stephen quickly activates the Omnitrix and slams it down. Stephen becomes Timelapse. Timelapse is a Tempus Tellus whose body armor is violet/indigo with black stripes and a green circle with what looks like gears in it in the middle. Timelapse has time controlling powers. This includes time traveling and shooting green time rays. Timelapse stops time completely.

"What just happened?" Ciara asks.

"New alien that can stop time," Timelapse replies, "Let's go back in time and see what caused this building to fall over."

Ciara shakes her head and grabs Timelapse's hand and the two teleport back in time an hour ago.

"Okay the building is still standing so let's go inside it," Timelapse says.

Timelapse turns into Razr Edge. Ciara hops onto Razr Edge as the two run into One Times Square. Walking down to the basement of One Times Square is a Bombardian.

"Stephen there, heading downstairs!" Ciara states.

Razr Edge runs downstairs to the basement and sees a group of Bombardians.

"What are they doing?" Razr Edge asks.

Ciara hops off of Razr Edge's back.

"Today we will ever everyone in this world that is celebrating the New Year on this pathetic planet in less than an hour," the Bombardian leader says.

Razr Edge and Ciara reveal themselves.

"Not on our watch," Ciara says.

The Bombardians turn to see Razr Edge and Ciara.

"How did you get down here?" the Bombardian leader asks.

"Walked or in my case ran," Razr Edge replies.

"Kill them!" the Bombardian leader yells.

The Bombardians start throwing Minibooms so Razr Edge grabs Ciara and starts running around the room causing the Minibooms to eat all the Bombardians knocking them out.

"I will not let you ruin our plan!" the Bombardian leader yells.

The Bombardian grabs a Miniboom and throws it towards Razr Edge so Ciara uses Tur-bo and sends the Miniboom back at the Bombardian leader who faints from the explosions.

"Hopefully that stops One Times Square from falling and killing all those people," Ciara says.

"Let's get these guys out of here," Razr Edge says.

Razr Edge turns into Nightmare and opens a shadow portal. Nightmare and Ciara throw the Bombardians through the portal that sends them to the Null Void. As soon as all the Bombardians are gone Nightmare reverts back to normal and exits One Times Square just as Utada exits the stage.

"This is when it happened," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara keep walking as they watch One Times Square. It doesn't fall.

"Looks like we stopped the death of these people but what about all those others that the Bombardian leader said he was going to kill," Stephen asks.

"They are all safe too," Prof Paradox replies as he appears in front of Stephen and Ciara.

"What are you doing here Prof Paradox?" Ciara asks.

"I'm here to warn Stephen about the alien Timelapse," Prof Paradox replies.

"Huh?" Stephen questions.

"Timelapse can stop time, travel into the future, and into the past but whatever you do don't travel in the future or change the past that has to happen," Prof Paradox states.

"What would I change?" Stephen asks.

"I don't know just don't do it," Prof Paradox says, "Good day now… or should I say good year?"

Prof Paradox disappears confusing both Stephen and Ciara.

"That was weird," Ciara says.

"Yes it was," Stephen admits.

Stephen and Ciara walk back to the stage. Soon Times Square returns to normal so Ciara uses Abeo Exorior and teleports back to her house.

"I should go home," Stephen says.

"No you can stay here tonight," Ciara announces.

"I won't be allowed," Stephen explains.

"Trust me you will," Ciara declares.

Ciara drags Stephen through her house where they realize Jessica and John have passed out on the couch.

"We should put them in bed," Stephen says.

Ciara shakes her head so Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Blazecario. Blazecario lifts John up as Ciara uses her mana to lift Jessica up. Blazecario and Ciara put John and Jessica in their bedroom and cover them up with the blanket. Blazecario reverts back to normal and then heads into Ciara's room.

"Thanks for helping my parents into their bed," Ciara says.

"No problem and it was my idea," Stephen states.

Ciara starts stripping to her underwear and then kisses Stephen.

"I know hunny and it was sweet of you," Ciara admits.

Stephen kisses Ciara back and then strips to his boxers. Ciara sits in bed and moves her finger back telling Stephen to come to her. Stephen goes to Ciara and the two begin to make out. Ciara falls back into her bed as she and Stephen make out.

"I love you Stephen," Ciara says.

"I love you too Ciara," Stephen says.

Ciara and Stephen continue to make out and feel each other. The two fall asleep around three thirty in the morning. When Stephen and Ciara wake up around ten in the morning they get dressed and head down to have breakfast. They pass John and Jessica who are still asleep so Stephen and Ciara decide to make them breakfast as well. Stephen and Ciara walk into John and Jessica's bedroom and give them breakfast in bed. John and Jessica wake up and see the food on a tray in front of them.

"Thank you," John says.

"This is so sweet of you," Jessica says.

"Please enjoy," Stephen says.

"We made all that you like," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara leave the room as John and Jessica begin to eat breakfast. Stephen and Ciara head downstairs to the living room and turn the television on.


	24. Chapter 24

"Now you're probably wondering why I have been jumping from day to day or month to month and this is because why tell you about what happens in school or at work?" Stephen asks, "That would be boring but not the day of my nineteenth birthday."

The day is January seventeenth of the year 2011. Stephen's nineteenth birthday is being held at the Belmont Ridge Apartment Place. All the family is there from Stephen's family to Ciara's family. Stephen and Ciara are sitting directly by the fireplace. Rob, Rick, and Tim are all together. Cosimo is with Bob and John. Ruth is with Jessica, Mary, and Trisha. Sandy is with Patty as Kenny is with Ashley and Jamie.

"This is the best birthday ever," Stephen says.

"Well it should because you are a very special person," Ciara states.

Stephen smiles and then looks outside at the snow.

"I just wish my birthday was a little hotter," Stephen says.

"Well let's make it a blazing birthday," Ciara declares.

"How?" Stephen asks.

"Aliens," Ciara replies, "Blazecario or Fireweed."

"I have no reason to go them though," Stephen admits.

"So what?" Ciara says, "You can go them whenever. It is your Omnitrix after all."

"Yeah but I want to use it responsibly," Stephen announces, "I can't go and use it for stupid stuff like making my birthday better when you already are just by being a part of it."

Ciara smiles and then kisses Stephen.

"I'm glad I'm helping to make your birthday better hunny," Ciara says, "I love you."

"I love you too," Stephen says.

"Alright so what should we do first?" Ruth asks.

"Eat and then Stephen can unwrap his gifts," Cos replies.

Ruth gathers everyone around and then everyone starts to eat. After eating music starts to play so Stephen and Ciara dance together. Once dancing stops everyone gathers around Stephen as he unwraps his gifts nervously having everyone's eyes on him. Once all the gifts are unwrapped cake and ice cream is handed out. During cake and ice cream an alien burst into the room.

"I'm here for Stephen Jeffcoat," the alien says.

Stephen turns to the alien.

"What could you possible want?" Stephen asks.

Stephen walks to the alien who is a foot shorter than him.

"I want your Omnitrix," the alien replies.

The alien grabs Stephen and the Omnitrix.

"Stephen!" Ciara yells.

Stephen grabs the alien by the head and flips him over his body and onto the coffee table. Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Blazecario. The alien stands up.

"You dare throw the Lord of Death over your shoulder?" Lord of Death asks.

"Let me tell you something Lord of Death!" Blazecario replies, "Nobody and that means you can crash my party! It will make me angry and you don't want me angry!"

"I'm trembling in my skeletal feet," Lord of Death says.

"Let me tell you something Lord of Death!" Blazecario says, "You're making me really angry and that's not cool! So if you don't want to become a chew toy you best shut your trap!"

Lord of Death laughs.

"What's so funny?" Blazecario asks.

"You trying to act all tough," Lord of Death replies, "It's so pathetic."

"Well Lord of Death let me tell you something!" Blazecario states.

Lord of Death waits for Blazecario to go on but Blazecario punches Lord of Death in the skull knocking Lord of Death over the couch.

"You made me angry!" Blazecario yells.

Blazecario jumps over the couch and starts pounding Lord of Death in the skull with fire engulfed fists.

"Wow," Rick says, "You don't want to anger Blazecario."

"Blazecario is like Rath," Rob says, "A tough brut."

"More like an annoying son of a…" Tim goes to say.

Blazecario stands up and reverts back to normal.

"What just happened?" Stephen asks.

Ciara goes to Stephen.

"Lord of Death angered Blazecario and therefore Blazecario snapped on Lord of Death and beat the living crap out of him," Ciara replies.

Stephen looks down at Lord of Death.

"Blazecario needs counseling," Stephen says laughing.

The family laughs as Rob drags Lord of Death and tosses him outside into the snow.

"These aliens just need to leave my cuz alone," Rob says, "But they'll never learn."

Rob walks back inside and notices something strange in the corner of the room over by Stephen so Rob uses Vortress Nebulae which creates a bright red glowing force field that reflects unusually strong rays of energy. The Vortress Nebulae hits the corner revealing another alien.

"Lord of Death?" Rob questions.

The alien gets up.

"No it is I Lord of Life," Lord of Life states.

"God can't you just leave Steve alone?" Rick asks.

"We must destroy him and the Omnitrix," Lord of Life replies.

"Well we won't let you do that," Ciara announces.

Lord of Life laughs and starts glowing.

"Everybody get out of here!" Stephen yells.

The family rushes out of the building and into the cold. Lord of Life resurrects Lord of Death and then the two fuse together and grows to be fifty feet. Rob and Ciara use Thrasius to protect the family.

"Really?" Stephen questions, "Really?"

"Prepare to die Stephen Jeffcoat," Lord of Life and Death says.

Rick absorbs some steel as Rob and Ciara let mana appear in their hands. Stephen activates his Omnitrix and become Gigantosaur.

"I don't have time for you," Gigantosaur says, "Today is my birthday and I want to spend it with my family!"

Gigantosaur runs and punches Lord of Life and Death sending them flying backward destroying the rest of the building.

"Get out of here!" Rick yells to the family.

The family starts running to the cars.

"Go on and drive home!" Rob yells.

The families drive home as Rob and Rick along with Ciara start helping Gigantosaur. Rick jumps and punches Lord of Life and Death. Rob and Ciara use Kellecki Erock that causes rock spikes to erupt underneath Lord of Life and Death. Gigantosaur ends up punching Lord of Life and Death into a pool and getting him stuck inside it.

"Aw is your butt stuck?" Gigantosaur asks laughing.

Lord of Life and Death gets angry and sends a light and dark beam from his hands into Gigantosaur that reverts Gigantosaur back to normal. Ciara uses Eradiko and catches Stephen bringing him down to the ground. Rob uses Rava Eelartas Gallametroy that creates a lightning storm and a giant vortex that hits and kills Lord of Life and Death immediately.

"Holy crap Rob," Rick says, "How did you do that?"

"Training," Rob replies.

Ciara his helping Stephen walk to Rob and Rick.

"Thank you guys," Stephen says.

"Anything for your birthday cuz," Rob says.

Stephen smiles and then faints but Ciara catches him before he could fall.

"Stephen!" Ciara yells.

Rob and Rick run to Stephen and Ciara.

"That attack must have done a lot of damage to Gigantosaur and even Stephen," Rick states.

"Will he be okay?" Ciara asks.

"He's Stephen," Rob replies, "Of course he will be okay."

Ciara uses Abeo Exorior and teleports Stephen to his room where she lays him on the bed. Ciara covers Stephen up with his blanket and then lies down next to him.

"Stephen I hope you are alright," Ciara says, "That last attack done to you was so strong it revert Gigantosaur back to you."

Ciara watches Stephen who is not responding. Ciara smiles at Stephen.

"You have become so handsome," Ciara says, "Ever since you were ten you were handsome but you have grown so much more. You also have become way more mature, sweet, caring, loving, helpful, respectful, honest, loyal, intelligent, and outgoing. I'm glad we met all those years ago and I really hope we do get married and have a family."

Ciara looks at the ring Stephen got her for Christmas and starts crying.

"Stephen please don't leave me," Ciara says, "I'm in love with you and I don't want to be without you."

Stephen doesn't budge at all so Ciara cries in Stephen's chest.

"That attack couldn't have killed you," Ciara says, "You were moving and talking after the attack. It just couldn't. You are so much stronger than that. I know it because of all that you have done."

Ciara looks up to Stephen as her tears fall onto his face. Ciara goes down to Stephen's face and kisses him.

"I love you," Ciara says.

Another tear falls down as Ciara feels Stephen's heart beat pick back up.

"Stephen?" Ciara questions.

Stephen opens his eyes and sees Ciara crying.

"Why are you crying?" Stephen asks.

Ciara doesn't say anything. Ciara hugs Stephen tight.

"What's going on?" Stephen asks, "I pass out and wake up to see you crying?"

"I thought I lost you," Ciara says, "That attack was so strong."

"But it wasn't strong enough to kill me," Stephen states, "I'm not going anywhere because I have to be here to protect you and our family."

Ciara looks up to Stephen and smiles as she cries. Stephen wipes Ciara's tears away and then kisses her. Ciara kisses Stephen back.

"I love you with all my heart," Stephen says to Ciara.


	25. Chapter 25

"So maybe I did die but I don't know," Stephen says, "All I think is that I passed out when I was in Monroeville after taking that attack from Lord of Life and Death while Gigantosaur. I'm alive right now and that's all that matters to me because I can continue to protect the people I love. I also can give Ciara a great Valentine's Day."

The day is February fourteenth and together at the Monroeville Mall are Stephen and Ciara.

"Stephen you are making this the best day ever," Ciara says.

"How?" Stephen asks, "I just bought you some gifts and now have taken you here."

"Well you bought me a beautiful necklace, adorable teddy bear, my favorite chocolate, and even a beautiful car," Ciara replies, "You also are taken time out of your life to do what I want."

Stephen looks at Ciara who is very happy so he smiles.

"Not everything is about me or what I want to do," Stephen admits, "You are a part of this relationship too."

Ciara smiles as she holds Stephen's hand through Victoria's Secret.

"But did you seriously have to drag me into this store?" Stephen asks.

Ciara laughs as Stephen cringes for being inside the store.

"You're helping me pick out a perfume you and I will like and some new bras and panties," Ciara announces.

"A job not for a fiancé," Stephen thinks.

Ciara goes to the panties first and picks one up to show to Stephen.

"How is this?" Ciara asks.

Stephen stares at the underwear as his eye twitches.

"Just picture me in it," Ciara says.

Stephen blushes at the thought and then smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ciara says.

Stephen looks around as other girls stare at him in shock.

"I'm never going to live with the fact I came in here helping my fiancé shop for bras and thongs," Stephen thinks.

Ciara picks out more thongs she likes and then drags Stephen to the bras and picks the ones she likes. Ciara has Stephen carry both the thongs and bras as other girls smile and giggle at him and his expression.

"Kill me now," Stephen thinks.

Ciara goes to the perfume and both she and Stephen smell them all.

"I like this one," Stephen says, "What about you?"

"I love it," Ciara replies.

"Get it then," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles and then she and Stephen go to the cash register. Stephen places the thongs and bras down with the perfume.

"That will be 360 dollars," the clerk says.

Ciara goes to grab her wallet but Stephen beats her and hands over his debit card.

"Hun you don't have to pay for that," Ciara says.

"Hey pay my bills so don't worry," Stephen states, "This is my extra money and I don't use it for myself so I'm using it on you and my family when they need help."

Ciara smiles and kisses Stephen on the cheek.

"Thanks hun," Ciara says.

The clerk smiles as Stephen signs the receipt and gets handed a copy receipt and his debit card.

"Please come again," the clerk says.

Stephen grabs the bag and Ciara's hand. The two head out of Victoria's secret.

"Finally out of that store," Stephen thinks.

Ciara's stomach growls.

"Hun I'm getting hungry how about we head for Subway," Ciara says.

"I'm down with that," Stephen admits.

Stephen and Ciara head down to Subway and order their subs and yet again Stephen pays for it. Stephen and Ciara are now sitting down and eating.

"Alright hun that's enough with paying for my stuff," Ciara says, "You're making me feel bad."

Stephen smiles.

"Hey don't worry about it," Stephen says, "I love you, and you're worth more than anything."

Ciara smiles and blushes as the power goes out in the Monroeville Mall.

"What's going on?" Ciara asks.

"Power outage," Stephen replies, "Must be storming outside."

"Hopefully we don't get stuck in here with all the snow," Ciara says.

"Don't worry we'll be able to return home," Stephen announces as he winks.

In a minute or so the power returns in the Monroeville Mall.

"Looks like the storm isn't the bad," Ciara explains.

"Guess not," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles and she and Stephen finish eating and then continue to walk through the mall hand in hand. Stephen and Ciara end up coming to a special part of the mall hosting a Valentine's Day dance. Stephen buys tickets for him and Ciara and then the two start dancing together to love songs. There are many other couples dancing along with them.

"You know this is really weird," Stephen admits.

"Hey at least we are having fun," Ciara says.

"You're right there," Stephen says.

Stephen and Ciara smile as they continue dancing.

"I would rather be dancing at a school dance then here," Stephen thinks, "It's really creepy having random people watching. Wait random people are at the school dance's too. Maybe this isn't so different after all."

Ciara puts her head in Stephen's chest as the two slow dance.

"This is the best day," Ciara says, "Thank you Stephen."

"You're welcome Ciara," Stephen says, "After all my beautiful fiancé does deserve the world."

Ciara blushes at Stephen's comment.

"I love you," Stephen says.

"I love you too," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara continue dancing.

"Finally a day without aliens," Stephen thinks, "This day couldn't get any better."

Later that night Stephen and Ciara are in Ciara's room watching the romantic movie Ciara got for Christmas. At the end of the movie Ciara cries which causes Stephen to laugh at her but on the inside.

"She is too adorable," Stephen says.

Stephen puts his arm around Ciara and then the two lay in Ciara's bed. Ciara lies on top of Stephen.

"This was the best day ever," Ciara admits.

"That's the third time you said that today," Stephen announces.

"You been keeping track?" Ciara asks.

"Possibly," Stephen replies.

Ciara kisses Stephen on the lips.

"You're so silly," Ciara says.

"I can be when I try," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles as she kisses Stephen again.

"Can this day get any better?" Stephen asks.

"Yes it can," Ciara replies.

Stephen looks at Ciara confused.

"How?" Stephen asks.

Ciara whispers into Stephen's ear causing Stephen to blush. Ciara then begins to make out with Stephen.

"Okay this day can get better," Stephen thinks.

Stephen and Ciara continue to make out and feel each other. The two strip each other and then get under the covers as they continue to make out.

"Stephen is the greatest guy ever," Ciara thinks.

"I'm glad I met Ciara all those years ago," Stephen thinks, "She is the greatest girl in the world. I love her so much."

The lights are off in Ciara's room as Stephen and Ciara are in bed making out and making love. The door is locked to keep John and Jessica out but they are already asleep because it is around eleven at night and they got to be at work in the morning.

"Well I can't tell you anymore than I already have because I'm trying to keep this as kids rated as possible so let's move ahead a little," Stephen says.

The next day Stephen and Ciara wake up and get dressed for school. Stephen and Ciara head downstairs and eat breakfast and after breakfast the two head to Ciara's car. Ciara owns a small cute red car. Stephen gets in the driver's side as Ciara gets in the passenger's side.

"Are you sure you want me to drive?" Stephen asks, "This is your car after all."

"Hun I'm tired from last night," Ciara replies, "You drive."

"Will you be alright in school?" Stephen asks.

Ciara smiles and grabs Stephen's right hand.

"I'll be fine," Ciara replies, "Don't worry."

Stephen smiles and then starts the car and drives off to school. It takes around fifteen minutes for the two to arrive to school and once they do the two walk in hand in hand and go to their locker. They share a locker together. School doesn't start until seven thirty and since they arrived at seven the two head for the cafeteria where they see this one girl who always flirts with Stephen and annoys Ciara.

"God there she is," Ciara says.

"Don't let her get to you," Stephen says, "She is worth stressing out over. I mean look at her she is a little slow."

"Yeah but still she can be a little," Ciara goes to say.

"Watch your mouth," Stephen says.

Ciara laughs as does Stephen.

"Here she comes don't acknowledge her," Stephen says.

Melissa Englehart around seventeen years old with blondish brown hair and brown eyes walks to Ciara and Stephen.

"Hey there hun," Melissa says, "How are you today?"

Ciara rolls her eyes and makes a fist.

"Why does that…" Ciara thinks.

Stephen looks at Ciara which calms her down so she releases her fist.

"I'm good and can you stop calling me that?" Stephen asks, "Only Ciara calls me that."

"Oh well forget about her and date me," Melissa replies.

Ciara gets angry and stands up.


	26. Chapter 26

"This happens occasionally where Melissa says something that annoys Ciara to the point where Ciara goes to punch her but I end up stopping her from doing that and telling Melissa to leave but this doesn't happen on March seventeenth, Saint Patrick's Day," Stephen explains.

Ciara is angry and standing up with her fists in a ball. Melissa is in front of Ciara as Stephen is sitting down. The day is March seventeenth.

"For crying out loud Melissa," Ciara says, "You do this basically everyday so why don't you just go away and stay away?"

"Because Stephen deserves a better girlfriend than you," Melissa replies, "And a way better looking one."

Stephen's eye twitches.

"Ciara can you sit down?" Stephen asks.

Ciara looks to Stephen.

"Not until she leaves us alone once and for all," Ciara replies.

"Ciara every time this happens I stop you from punching Melissa and get Melissa to leave," Stephen states.

"Yeah well this time she will leave us alone," Ciara says, "I'll make sure out it."

Stephen shakes his head and sighs as Ciara looks back at Melissa.

"So Melissa if you don't want knocked out I advise you leave me and my fiancé alone!" Ciara yells.

Ciara smirks.

"Wipe that smirk off your rat looking face," Ciara says.

Stephen starts getting annoyed.

"I wouldn't be talking you ugly little," Melissa goes to say.

Stephen gets up and turns to Melissa.

"Melissa you really need to get the hell away from us now," Stephen states, "Before I kick your ass myself."

Melissa stares at Stephen shocked as Ciara smiles.

"Hunny why would you say that to me?" Melissa asks.

"For Christ sake's Melissa I am not your boyfriend so stop calling me hunny already," Stephen replies.

Melissa smirks.

"Of course I'm your girlfriend," Melissa says, "Why date an ugly pig like Ciara?"

"Ugly?" Ciara questions, "I'm not the ugly one you."

Stephen puts his hand in front of Ciara's mouth shutting her up.

"Melissa leave now or I'll actually let Ciara beat your face in," Stephen says.

Melissa laughs at Stephen's comment.

"You love me too much to let her do that," Melissa says.

"Yeah maybe in an alternated timeline but not here and not ever," Stephen explains.

Stephen uncovers Ciara's mouth.

"Ciara I'll give you the okay if she passes the limit of annoying me," Stephen says.

Ciara smiles and then shakes her head.

"Melissa this is the last warning," Stephen announces, "I'll be nice as possible. Can you please leave me and my fiancé alone for now and the rest of the school year?"

"Sorry but no," Melissa replies, "I'll have you as my boyfriend if it's the last thing I'll do."

Stephen's eye twitches.

"Can I?" Ciara asks.

Stephen lowers his head. Ciara looks to Stephen and frowns. Ciara then looks at Stephen's Omnitrix and activates it.

"Ciara no not here," Stephen says.

"It will stop her for bugging us," Ciara says.

"What are you to whispering about?" Melissa asks.

Stephen sighs as Ciara slams down Stephen's Omnitrix. The bright light causes everyone in the cafeteria to close their eyes and once they reopen their eyes they see Blazecario. Melissa looks at Blazecario scared.

"What did you do to Stephen you little ugly," Melissa goes to say.

"Let me tell you something Melissa Anne Englehart," Blazecario states, "I am this sick of you disrespecting Ciara Fiore here and I'm this close to letting her beat your ass."

Melissa says nothing as the other students stare at Blazecario and Ciara confused and shocked.

"Did Stephen become that alien?" one student asks.

"He must be all those other aliens then too," another student replies.

"That is so cool," a third student states.

"Melissa you can go bye bye now," Ciara says.

Melissa shakes her head and stomps her feet.

"I will not have my luck end today!" Melissa yells, "My Irish Luck will have Stephen become my boyfriend and not yours and I'll do anything to achieve that!"

"Let me tell you something Melissa," Blazecario says.

Melissa goes to Blazecario and kisses him on the lips. This shocks everyone as Blazecario moves out of control shocked as ever.

"Get off my fiancé!" Ciara yells.

Ciara craps Melissa and tosses her to the ground. Melissa goes to get up but Ciara uses Eradiko.

"You're an alien," Melissa says, "You're a freak!"

Ciara gets so annoyed she starts using Merchcus Veridactus slowly aim up Melissa's legs as Melissa tries to back away but can't because of the shield. Blazecario shakes his head and then sees what Ciara is doing. Blazecario reverts back to normal as everyone finally realizes Stephen is all those aliens that have been reported. Stephen wraps his arms around Ciara.

"Ciara stop this now!" Stephen yells.

Ciara comes to realization of what she is doing and then stops. Ciara turns to Stephen and cries into his arms. Stephen holds Ciara close to him. Melissa starts backing up and grips the table behind her. Melissa pulls herself up and then grabs some kid's math book and hits Ciara on the head knocking Ciara out. Ciara falls into Stephen's arms.

"Ciara!" Stephen yells.

Melissa laughs as she drops the math book.

"Why Melissa?" Stephen asks.

"Because baby you are mine and only mine," Melissa replies.

Stephen gets so annoyed and places Ciara down on the table.

"Melissa you have gone too far," Stephen explains.

"Well you are now mine," Melissa announces.

"I will never date someone as ugly as you!" Stephen shouts.

Everyone starts laughing which annoys Melissa.

"You will date me!" Melissa yells, "We will get married, have a family, be together forever!"

"Not in this life time!" Stephen yells.

Melissa makes a fist and goes to kick Stephen between the legs but Stephen catches Melissa's leg.

"Let go of me!" Melissa asks.

Stephen smirks and then flips Melissa causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the floor hitting her head. Stephen then activates his Omnitrix and becomes Joker. Melissa starts crawling back holding her head.

"Why so serious?" Joker asks.

Melissa gets scared and grabs the chair from the table and then runs out of the cafeteria as all the students cheer. Joker looks around as Ciara starts waking up. Joker smirks at all the students. Ciara sits up on the table.

"Stephen?" Ciara questions.

Joker turns to Ciara and smiles. Joker reverts back to normal.

"Ciara!" Stephen yells.

Stephen goes to Ciara and hugs her. Ciara hugs Stephen back.

"Are you okay?" Stephen asks.

"Just got a bad headache but everything else is okay," Ciara replies, "Where Melissa go?"

"Let's say that Joker scared her off before he could take her soul," Stephen answers.

Ciara smiles and then kisses Stephen.

"What rotten luck she is having on this day," Ciara says.

"You can say that again but please don't," Stephen says.

Ciara laughs and then Stephen helps her off the table.

The bell for first period rings so Stephen helps Ciara to their class. Stephen and Ciara walk down the hall as everyone stares at them scared and shocked of what they have heard or saw.

"Looks like we are aliens now," Stephen says laughing.

Ciara playfully elbows Stephen in the side.

"We always were aliens hun," Ciara states.

Stephen smiles.

"I know but they didn't and now," Stephen says.

"They do," Ciara concludes, "I'm sorry about that."

"Hey don't worry it was going to happen someday and I'm glad it was today because now Melissa will defiantly leave us alone," Stephen explains.

"Thank god," Ciara declares, "I seriously want to hurt her now for what she did."

"I did that for you," Stephen announces, "Well actually Joker… no I did."

Ciara laughs as Stephen and her arrive in Math class together and sit in their seats. The first four classes go slow until fifth period where Stephen and Ciara have Study Hall together. The two are sitting next to each other.

"I'm surprised Melissa hasn't went to the principal about what you did," Ciara whispers to Stephen.

"Why would she?" Stephen asks, "The principal would thing she is crazy telling him I'm an alien."

Ciara giggles.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that part," Ciara says.

Stephen rolls his eyes.

"Three more periods to go and we are out of here," Stephen states.

"Actually five if you consider lunch and five C," Ciara explains.

"True but who considers that?" Stephen asks.

Ciara shrugs at the question.

Five A ends so Stephen and Ciara go to lunch and don't get bother by Melissa at all and the two still talk to their friends who don't even mention the whole alien thing. After lunch, Stephen and Ciara return to study hall and work together on their project due eighth period. The last three classes fly by for Stephen and Ciara so soon they end up heading to Ciara's car to head home for the day.


	27. Chapter 27

"From that day on Melissa stopped bothering Ciara and me," Stephen states, "It was a good think too because she was really getting on Ciara's nerves and I swear Ciara was going to seriously hurt her one of these days. Luckily I went alien and scared the living crap of Melissa and even some of the bullies that bothered Ciara and me. Now everyone respects Ciara and me and actually looks up to us. No one talks about the aliens to us or even others once everyone in the school knew. Guess being an alien isn't something special but if you're Ben Tennyson it is. Well another month goes by and a holiday comes up where there will be a vacation. Can you guess what it is? If you guess Spring Break and Easter Sunday you are smarter than Bookworm would think."

The Day is April twenty-fourth, a normal day that is consider a holiday because it was resurrection of Jesus. Stephen isn't working today and neither is Ciara but the two aren't together because they are with their families. Stephen and Ciara aren't always together so they aren't bothered by this. Stephen is at his grandma's house from the Cravotta side as Ciara is at her grandparent's house. Now Rob is asleep from the night of work he had. Surprisingly Tim went to church early today. Around one in the afternoon Rob wakes up.

"God Sam's Club sure works me," Rob says stretching.

Rob gets out of his bed and goes to the bathroom where he splashes water in his face and then brushes his teeth.

"It sure has been a while since I have seen my cuz and his fiancé," Rob says.

Rob laughs at what he said.

"It's still shocking that my cuzes are engaged," Rob says, "Tim to Rain, Stephen to Ciara, and Kenny to Ashley. I'm happy for all of them."

Rob leaves the bathroom and goes back into his bedroom.

"What should I do today?" Rob asks, "I usually sleep or play video games but today I think I'm going to go for a walk around Wilmerding."

Rob changes clothes and heads outside to go for a walk around Wilmerding.

"What perfect temperature," Rob says, "Not too hot and not too cold. Only if it could be like this year round."

Rob laughs as he continues walking through Wilmerding. Rob comes to a group of teenagers for are messing around.

"God they need to pull their pants up," Rob thinks, "I don't want to see their ass crack. Damn teenagers and their stupid style."

Rob walks past the teenagers and comes to a group of kids who are searching for Easter eggs.

"I remember that when I was younger," Rob says, "Man how times flies. Dang I'm going to be thirty years old this June. Crap I haven't had the best years in my twenties."

Rob shrugs as he continues to walk around Wilmerding where he comes to an old lady walking with her purse. The teenagers Rob passed earlier run up the old lady, knock her down, and take her purse.

"What the hell?" Rob asks, "Those teens are screwed up."

Rob runs after the teenagers and uses Eradiko to trap them.

"Drop the purse," Rob says.

The teenagers turn to Rob.

"What are you?" the one teenager asks, "A freak?"

"You could say that but I perform to be called Rob," Rob replies, "Now drop the purse."

"Make us!" a second teenager yells.

"Well you for are stuck inside a shield and can't get out and will be losing air sometime soon so I advise you give up the purse and run off home," Rob says.

"Never!" a third teenager yells.

"I have time to wait till you pass out from lack of oxygen," Rob says laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" the fourth teenager yells.

The fourth teenager pulls a gun out and shoots. Rob dodges the bullet and laughs.

"You freak!" the fourth teenager yells.

Rob lifts the teenagers up high.

"Drop the purse or I drop you," Rob says.

"Never!" the first teenager says.

"This drop will kill you or break ever bone in your body so choice wisely," Rob explains.

The teenagers don't budge so Rob stops the spell. The teenagers fall down and smack into the ground. Rob laughs as the teenager scream in pain. Rob goes to the teenager and takes the purse and then walks back to the old lady and hands the purse to her.

"Here you go ma'am," Rob says, "Have a great Easter."

Rob runs off and continues his walk through Wilmerding.

"Teenagers these years have no respect at all," Rob thinks, "These parents these days don't do anything right. If I ever did that to a little old lady I would get my ass beat but they kids get away with bloody murder now and days."

Rob rolls his eyes as he comes up to the bridge of Wilmerding.

"Maybe I should head to my parents to see what they are up to," Rob says, "Why not?"

Rob walks over the bridge and starts heading for his parents. About an hour or so later Rob arrives at his parents' house where he sees Jamie and Trisha outside.

"What are you doing here bro?" Trisha asks.

"Decided to visit the parents and you two," Rob replies, "So how is it going?"

"It's going," Jamie replies.

Rob laughs.

"It is isn't it?" Rob questions.

Rob walks inside the apartment and to his parents. Bob is watching television with Patty.

"Rob it's good to see you hunny," Patty says.

"Nice to see you too mom," Rob says.

Rob hugs and kisses his mom and then his dad.

"What brings you here?" Bob asks.

"Thought it be nice to visit you all today," Rob says, "Like good old times."

"That's nice," Patty says, "So how is work and the alien business?"

"Well work is tough and the last time I fought aliens was back in December when I last saw Stephen and Ciara," Rob replies.

"Wow that seems like a long time," Bob says, "Think the aliens gave up?"

Rob shrugs as he takes a seat.

"Could be but maybe they are planning for their big attack and if they are Stephen, Ciara, Rick, and me will all be ready," Rob says, "We are the greatest team. LethaL Carnage you can call us."

"You all are strong and very brave for fighting these aliens off," Patty says.

"It gets it from his grandpa," Bob says.

"You too dad," Rob says.

Bob smiles. Trisha and Jamie run into the house.

"Rob there is this huge spider alien outside," Trisha states.

"Not now," Rob says, "God."

Rob gets up and heads outside where he is the ten foot Black Widow alien.

"Seriously?" Rob questions, "Couldn't it of been the Easter Bunny on crack or something? God you freaks get on my nerves."

Rob uses Thanatis Icatis Exodus and blows the Black Widow but the Black Widow uses its web and drags Rob with it.

"Get off me you insect!" Rob yells.

Rob uses Tara Tremo Eradicko that breaks a tree and causes the rubble to fly at the Black Widow making it release Rob. Rob then lands on the ground as the Black Widow falls onto the ground on its back.

"Yeah that's what you get!" Rob shouts.

Rob wipes his upper lip and smiles.

The Black Widow then flips over and runs for Rob.

"Uh oh," Rob says.

Rob uses Meus Manus Manus that brings a steel baseball bat to Rob's hand. The Black Widow comes close to Rob so Rob swings the baseball bat at the Black Widow sending it flying backwards.

"Strike you're out!" Rob yells.

Rob uses Retoff Alegoria that throws trash on top of the Black Widow.

"Something stinks around here," Rob says.

Rob finishes the Black Widow off with Interdamotor Elaborator catching the trash on fire and once the Black Widow burns to death Rob uses Incendia Absum that gently blows out the fire.

"That goes to show not to mess with an Anodite," Rob states.

Rob turns around and walks back into his parents' house.

"Alright Miss Widow is now deceased," Rob states.

Trisha and Jamie head back out as Rob takes a seat.

"I wonder where that thing came from," Rob says, "It just randomly appeared and I didn't see no giant Black Widow walking up here or even hear any screams."

"You think it just randomly appeared sensing you?" Bob asks.

"That could be possible but why target me and not Stephen?" Rob replies, "Stephen is the one with the second most powerful weapon in the universe, the Omnitrix. Ben has the first which is the Ultimatrix."

"Not sure but you should make sure Stephen, Rick, and Ciara are alright as well," Patty says.

"Yeah good idea," Rob says.

Rob pulls out his phone and texts Stephen, Ciara, and Rick to see if they are okay and then gets texts back.

"They say they are all doing well and no aliens have attacked them," Rob announces.

"Maybe it was luck the alien found you," Bob says.

"Could be," Rob says, "But let's not worried about that because it is Easter and we are spending time together today. Are we heading over Aunt Lil's?"

"We haven't heard back from her so we aren't sure yet but in case we aren't Trisha will be cooking a ham for us with mash potatoes and corn," Patty replies.

"Sounds good to me," Rob says, "Well almost anything sounds good enough to me."

Bob laughs at what Rob just said. Around six in the afternoon Trisha has finished cooking Easter Dinner so Trisha, Rob, Bob, Patty, and Jamie all eat together in the living room while watching some television. Back in Herminie, Rick has finished Easter Dinner with his family and is now walking around the town.

"Man good times in this place that literally seems to be in the middle of nowhere," Rick says, "Around nine years ago this is where Stephen first obtained his Omnitrix and where Rob and I have found out we have alien powers."

Rick absorbs steel from a stop sign and then reverts back to normal.

"I'm surprised no aliens have attacked me if Rob got attacked," Rick says.

Rick stops and looks around.

"This place is quiet and that always isn't a good sign," Rick says, "But for now I'm glad it's quiet. Fighting aliens can be a pain in the ass."

Rick laughs as he walks to the spot where Stephen first obtained the Omnitrix.

"Nine years ago and this place still has the carter that Omnitrix made," Rick says, "Amazing."

Rick hears something and turns around quickly. Rick absorbs a boulder and looks around the area but ends up just seeing a squirrel. Rick laughs and then reverts back to normal.

"Just a squirrel that dropped his nut," Rick states.


	28. Chapter 28

"Surprisingly on Easter no aliens have targeted to me but one did target Rob as he said when he texted me to see if I was okay," Stephen explains, "No aliens has attacked since New Year's and that concerns me. I hope they aren't plan this huge plan to kick my ass our even kill me. Well if they are Rob, Rick, Ciara, and me will be ready. I hope at least. Anyway another month goes by and it becomes May. Graduating high school grows closer which makes Ciara and me happy but worries us too because of what our future will end up being like."

The day is May twenty-first, Stephen and Ciara are at the BY Park for the day relaxing from all the hard work they have been putting in just too graduate high school. Stephen and Ciara are at the swings moving back and forth.

"Time sure has flown," Stephen says.

"Yeah," Ciara says, "It seems like yesterday since we first met."

"It feels like yesterday since I asked you to marry me," Stephen states.

Ciara smiles as she then looks at the engage ring.

"I'm still shocked you asked me to marry me," Ciara explains.

"How come?" Stephen asks.

"Well you are this superhero," Ciara replies, "You basically can have any girl you want."

"Well any of those girls don't compare to you," Stephen admits.

"How can you say that?" Ciara asks.

"Well first of all what girl would accept a freak like me?" Stephen replies.

"You aren't a freak hun," Ciara declares.

Stephen chuckles.

"What nineteen year old do you know has a watch that holds around one million aliens inside it?" Stephen asks.

"The guy I fell deep in love with," Ciara replies, "The guy I soon will marry and have a family with."

Stephen stops swinging and then looks to Ciara.

"You really mean all that?" Stephen asks.

Ciara stops swinging and smiles at Stephen.

"Of course hun," Ciara replies, "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too baby girl," Stephen says.

Ciara blushes real bad.

"That's the first time you have ever called me," Ciara says, "It's so adorable."

"It fits a gorgeous female like you," Stephen says.

Ciara blushes more.

"God my cheeks are burning," Ciara states.

Stephen laughs as Ciara tries to stop blushing. Stephen jumps out of the swing and goes in front of Ciara where he holds his hand out.

"Care to walk?" Stephen asks.

Ciara smiles and takes Stephen's hand. The two go to the track and walk around the pond of the BY Park.

"This place has become so beautiful under new management," Ciara announces.

"It has," Stephen explains, "No geese crapping all over the place."

Ciara laughs at the comment.

"Like the day Rob literally scared the crap out of a goose when it went to attack you?" Ciara asks.

"The goose was not going after me but yeah," Stephen replies.

Ciara puts her head on Stephen's shoulder.

"Having you in my life is the greatest thing ever," Ciara says.

Stephen smiles at Ciara.

"I agree with you," Stephen admits.

Stephen and Ciara lap around the pond and then head for the train tracks.

"Do trains even use this?" Ciara asks.

"I think," Stephen replies, "I always see cargo trains around the bridge but never see a train coming down these tracks."

"Interesting," Ciara says.

Stephen laughs as Ciara does too. Stephen and Ciara go farther along the tracks.

"Hun why do you think we haven't been attacked by any aliens?" Ciara asks.

"Scared of our strength," Stephen replies.

Ciara smiles at Stephen.

"I should have knew that," Ciara says.

"Yeah you are the smarter one in this relationship," Stephen mocks.

Ciara smirks at Stephen.

"Was that suppose to be a blonde joke?" Ciara asks.

"What no," Stephen replies, "If you want me to make one I can."

"I rather you not," Ciara explains.

"Alright baby girl," Stephen says.

Ciara blushes bad as Stephen smiles. The two continue to walk on the train tracks until they come to the Trafford Bridge where they head for the bridge and cross it.

"Why are we going this way again?" Stephen asks.

"Not sure," Ciara replies.

Stephen laughs and shakes his head.

"Where do you want to go?" Stephen asks.

"How about to the middle school where we first met," Ciara replies.

"Alright," Stephen says, "Good choice."

Stephen and Ciara turn around at the middle of the bridge and then head for Trafford Middle School where they arrive around an hour later.

"This is where our lives crossed," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara are staring at Trafford Middle School.

"We're destiny was made," Stephen says.

"Destiny?" Ciara questions.

"Hey I had to think of something smart to say," Stephen states.

Ciara laughs.

"Let me be the smart one hun," Ciara declares.

"Okay," Stephen says, "I tried and failed epically."

Stephen laughs. Stephen and Ciara continue to stare at Trafford Middle School as Ciara wraps both arms around Stephen's waist.

"Just think in a week we will graduate and start our real life," Ciara announces, "Together."

"Yeah," Stephen says.

"So when do you plan on getting married to me?" Ciara asks.

Stephen blushes and looks around.

"Would you want to get married after or before college?" Stephen replies.

"As early as we can," Ciara replies, "I can't wait anymore."

Stephen smiles and then holds Ciara tight.

"How about in July," Stephen declares.

"A month to tell everyone and get everything settled," Ciara says, "Good thinking."

"Told you I'm smart," Stephen says.

Ciara playfully elbows Stephen.

"I never thought you were stupid silly," Ciara admits.

"I know that just wanted to say that," Stephen explains.

Ciara rolls her eyes.

"I wonder what would have happened to me if you never came to the school looking for Dark Shadow," Ciara announces.

"Let's avoid thinking about that or even him," Stephen says.

"Yeah you're right," Ciara concludes, "Let's head back."

"Back where?" Stephen asks.

"Um," Ciara replies, "Good question."

Stephen slaps his forehead so Ciara laughs.

"Sorry blonde moment," Ciara says.

"No you?" Stephen questions, "A blonde moment really?"

Ciara glares at Stephen and elbows him.

"Now that was a blonde joke," Ciara says.

"I just had to since you mentioned it a while ago," Stephen explains.

"Whatever hun," Ciara says.

Stephen laughs and looks up to the sky as does Ciara. The sun is starting to set today.

"Just a few more days and we are done with school," Stephen announces.

"About time," Ciara states.

Stephen and Ciara laugh and then head down the stairs to head somewhere. The two don't know where they are heading off to until they arrive there.

"Life is great with Ciara by my side," Stephen thinks, "If I never met her she probably wouldn't be alive right now and neither would my mom or dad or even Rob's mom and dad. Dark Shadow is what made me and Ciara meet and end up falling in love so I can thank him for that but then I can't because the jerk kidnapped by parents along with Rob's parents. I wonder what life would be like in another timeline."

"Man Stephen is such an amazing guy," Ciara thinks, "He saved my life when I was ten and he didn't even know me. That's when I first knew he was the guy for me. No other guy would have done that for me. He's a true gentleman and that's what I been looking for in a guy. If I never met Stephen well I wouldn't be alive right now most likely so I'm glad I met Stephen."

Ciara and Stephen are smiling as they walk through Trafford and towards Ciara's house. When they arrive in front of Ciara's house they stop at the front door.

"See you tomorrow after work?" Ciara asks.

"Defiantly," Stephen replies.

Ciara smiles and then Stephen and her kiss.

"I love you," Ciara says.

"I love you too," Stephen says.

Ciara heads inside and shuts the door. Stephen starts to head home for the night as he smiles the whole way there.


	29. Chapter 29

Trafford Pennsylvania 2028, Dark Shadow has just broken into LethaL Carnage's headquarters blowing the place up searching for thirty-six year old Stephen Jeffcoat.

"Coward you can't hide from me!" Dark Shadow yells.

"Not hiding," Stephen explains, "I'm making an entrance."

"Jeffcoat!" Dark Shadow yells.

Stephen jumps down from the balcony above and kicks Dark Shadow back making him hit the ground.

"Really Dark Shadow attacking me all by yourself in my own headquarters," Stephen says, "You call that a plan?"

"I don't need a plan to defeat you," Dark Shadow replies.

Dark Shadow sends out a dark wave making a hole in the headquarters which angers Stephen. Dark Shadow then stands up and attacks but Stephen jumps behind something and when the attack hits it, it turns to dust.

"And incidentally I didn't come alone," Dark Shadow announces.

Breaking into the headquarters are mini Dark Shadow that surround Stephen so Stephen starts punching, kicking, and flipping them until they create dark swords.

"Sure it's all fun in games until someone loses an eye," Stephen says backing up to the hole.

"Any last works Jeffcoat?" Dark Shadow asks, "I'm collecting them."

"I got two words for you," Stephen replies.

Stephen activates the Ultimatrix and goes Ultimate Stephen.

"Ultimate Gigantosaur!" Stephen yells.

Stephen grows in size and then slams his fists into the ground making Dark Shadow jumps back. The mini Dark Shadow run for Stephen but he pushes them out of the way and slams his Ultimatrix.

"Frostbitten!" Stephen yells.

Stephen shoots ice from his hands and freezes the mini Dark Shadow.

"But wait there's more," Stephen says hitting his Ultimatrix, "Mount Lava!"

Stephen shoots fire from his hands surrounding Dark Shadow.

"Impressive in all my years hunting alternate versions of you ever since you beat me twenty-five years ago I never met one with your abilities," Dark Shadow states, "Still I shouldn't be surprised considering."

"Considering what?" Stephen asks, "Why are you doing this Dark Shadow when we fought before we…"

"That wasn't me Jeffcoat," Dark Shadow replies, "And soon it won't be you."

Dark Shadow summons dark magic around his hands.

"I'm not just going to stand here and let you nail me with that time ray," Stephen says hitting his Ultimatrix, "Timelapse!"

Dark Shadow releases his time ray as Stephen uses his time ray to block it.

"That's right I got time travelling powers too," Stephen admits.

Stephen hits Dark Shadow with the time ray making Dark Shadow and his mini Dark Shadow disappear. Coming from behind Stephen is Prof Paradox.

"Hello Stephen," Prof Paradox says.

The fire exhaust in the headquarters goes to work as Stephen turns to Prof Paradox.

"Good to see you Paradox," Stephen says, "Love how you don't show up until it's all over."

"It's far from over old friend," Prof Paradox says removing his glasses, "It's barely begun."

Driving around in Trafford just coming from Ciara's birthday party is Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Ciara.

"I liked it better when I use to drive," Rob says.

"We do seem to spend less time together since we got jobs and our license," Ciara announces.

"Well consider this a reunion," Stephen declares.

"Quality time tracking down the source of the mystery transmission your Omnitrix found," Rick says.

"It's either an un-catalog alien or yet another figure I haven't figured out," Stephen explains, "Or it could be broken."

Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Ciara arrive to Penn-Trafford High School were Rick goes to the door and turns his hand into steel and his finger into a key so they can get inside. The team heads for the library. Stephen walks forwards as his Omnitrix beeps. Rob uses his mana to make a ball to light the way.

"Which way?" Ciara asks.

"We're right on top of it," Stephen replies.

"Creepy school boiler room," Rob says, "Figures."

Stephen, Ciara, Rob, and Rick go down to the boiler room.

"Whatever it is it's gotta be in here," Stephen explains.

"There's got to be a crowbar around here somewhere," Ciara says going to the crate.

Rick who absorbed steel pounds his fist into a crate.

"We already broke into the school," Rick announces, "What's the big deal?"

Stephen and Rob go to the crate.

"Let's see what we got," Stephen says.

Stephen takes off the crate board.

"That's weird are those magic symbols?" Stephen asks.

"Not in any language I know," Ciara replies.

Stephen touches the stone structure and gets shocked which activates the structure bringing out mini Dark Shadow that attack Stephen. Rob and Ciara use Thrasius to protect themselves as Rick pounds his way out of the mini Dark Shadow's grasp and fights back.

"How are you doing back there?" Rick asks.

Stephen is getting stretched out.

"I been better," Stephen replies.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix and slams it down becoming Black Widow who breaks free. Rob and Ciara whip the mini Dark Shadow with a mana whip as Rick punches them. Ciara then kicks some mini Dark Shadow.

"Wow learn that in karate school?" Rob asks.

"Saw it in an old movie," Ciara replies.

Black Widow dodges the attacks the mini Dark Shadow go to throw at him.

"Miss me but I left you a present anyway," Black Widow says.

Black Widow punches the first mini Dark Shadow and then uses a tentacle to hit the other that runs off.

"Well that's the last of them whoever they are," Black Widow says.

The mini Dark Shadow disappear.

"Oh come on," Black Widow says.

Black Widow reverts back to normal as Rob, Ciara, and Rick go to his side.

"What's the big deal we beat them?" Rick asks.

"They escaped and they were the guards of Dark Shadow," Stephen replies.

"But other than that," Rick says.

"Yeah we won," Stephen announces.

Rick reverts back to normal while back in the future at Stephen's headquarters.

"You didn't win Stephen," Prof Paradox says.

"Maybe you missed it," Stephen explains, "Bad guy completely vaporized."

"Dark Shadow has not been destroyed," Prof Paradox declares, "You merely knocked him down your own timeline."

"Wait he said he's been traveling cross time," Stephen states, "Do you think he tricked me?"

"Into sending him into your own past in order to face you where you were younger and less powerful," Prof Paradox replies, "Yes."

"I got to do something," Stephen says.

"You already are," Prof Paradox explains looking at his watch.

June sixth, 2011, the group is still in the boiler room at the school looking at the stone structure. Ciara goes to touch the stone but Stephen stops her.

"Don't," Stephen says, "That's how they got out before."

"I don't think so," Ciara says.

Ciara touches the stone.

"I'm getting a weird vibe off of it," Ciara explains, "Almost like I'm sensing my own mana."

Ciara stops touching the stone.

"I'm going to try a spell of revaluation," Ciara announces, "Astendo Specialis."

Astendo Specialis is a spell to reveal secrets but end up seeing younger versions of Stephen, Ciara, Rob, and Rick from then nine years ago.

"That's us when we were kids," Stephen says.

"You did a spell to show the past?" Rick asks.

"No it's just suppose to reveal secrets," Ciara replies.

"That's Dark Shadow," Stephen says.

"Oh boy," Rob says.

The stone structure starts glowing having Ciara fall to her knees so Stephen runs to her.

"You okay?" Stephen asks.

Stephen helps Ciara back to her feet.

"The spells broken," Ciara replies, "I don't know why."

"Maybe someone is messing with our minds or maybe…" Rick goes to say.

"Maybe it's telling us about what happened may have been a dream?" Stephen questions.

Prof Paradox and older Stephen appear.

"Good guess," older Stephen states.

"Good guess?" Prof Paradox questions, "It's completely wrong."

"Wrong but clever," older Stephen says.

"Prof Paradox?" Ciara questions.

"Hello children," Prof Paradox says.

"Who's your friend?" Rick asks.

Stephen looks at the older him.

"Are you?" Stephen questions.

"That's right Stephen I'm you," older Stephen says, "Only even more awesome."

Older Stephen shakes younger Stephen's hand.

"Stephen 10,000 aka Crimson Carnage at your service," Crimson Carnage states.

"You're my real future?" Stephen asks.

"Yes if nothing occurs to change it," Prof Paradox replies, "That's why I bent the rules of time and brought you two together."

"We're in trouble," Stephen says.

"We've been in tougher spots," Crimson Carnage says, "One time when I was killed."

"Wait I'm going to get killed?" Stephen asks.

"Was until Ben and his future self-stopped Eon from killing me in the future," Crimson Carnage replies.

"Really?" Ciara questions.

"Spoiler alert Stephen," Prof Paradox says, "Let the children discover their own future. If indeed they survive the present threat."

Prof Paradox walks to the stone structure.

"We should take this along," Prof Paradox says, "It's the source of our difficulties."


	30. Chapter 30

Later that night the team is in the LethaL Carnage jet flying to a desert. Forbidden and Crimson Carnage are tying up the stone structure.

"Okay all strapped in," Forbidden says.

Forbidden hits the Omnitrix and reverts back to normal and then go to the others. Rob and Rick are in the front piloting the jet.

"Are you sure about this?" Rob asks, "We are heading to the middle of nowhere."

"One only hopes it's far enough," Prof Paradox says.

"You never make sense when you're around," Rick says.

"That's a fair criticism," Prof Paradox announces.

"Which still doesn't explain how Stephen met himself from the future," Rob states.

"Well there are cross times," Prof Paradox explains.

"Like a parallel world?" Ciara asks.

"Exactly," Prof Paradox replies.

"That's why the mean in the future didn't remember it happening to him before," Stephen says.

"But you remember all of this?" Rick and Crimson Carnage ask in unison.

"Yeah I do," Crimson Carnage states.

"Okay don't do that again," Rick says.

"As Ciara guess," Prof Paradox explains, "Cross time is made up of parallel versions of the history we know. There are hundreds of them. A world where Rob found the Omnitrix. A world where Stephen marries Gwen and years later slams the two Omnitrixes together after the Tennysons died. A world where Stephen marries Gwen and live a happy life."

"Etcetera," Crimson Carnage concludes.

"And infinite," Prof Paradox says, "These worlds are as every bit as real as our own but they cannot must not leap into ours."

"Which brings us to our problem," Crimson Carnage announces.

"The Dark Shadow Statue," Stephen says.

"Very good Stephen," Prof Paradox states, "It's a cross time gate way existing in many worlds."

"You saw into one of them with your spell," Crimson Carnage states.

"Wait a minute," Stephen says if you remember that, if you remember this whole adventure, what's the problem if you're me seventeen years from now we surely can't lose."

"Because I'm you seventeen years from now if we lose the future ceases to be," Crimson Carnage explains.

Prof Paradox looks at his watch.

"If you could speed up Rick," Prof Paradox says.

"Wow nobody ever asks me to go faster," Rick says.

"It's just that a cross teleporting warp is opening nearby," Prof Paradox explains.

An explosion is heard from the back of the jet.

"In the cargo bay?" Ciara asks.

"I'm afraid so," Prof Paradox replies, "I'll see you good people on the ground, probably."

Prof Paradox disappears. Stephen, Crimson Carnage, and Ciara run to the back as the Dark Shadow Statue rips off the rope and floats into the air.

"Not a good sign," Ciara says.

"I figured we be toast as soon as Paradox left," Stephen announces.

The Dark Shadow Statue starts shooting a beam out releasing mini Dark Shadow.

"What do they want?" Ciara asks.

"To crash us," Crimson Carnage replies.

"Yeah no," Stephen says.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Putty.

"Come on I wanted Blazecario!" Putty states.

Putty goes to the mini Dark Shadow and trips them. A mini Dark Shadow goes to hit Putty but Putty doesn't get hurt so Putty slams two mini Dark Shadow together. Ciara runs and hits two mini Dark Shadow with Kemo Char. Another mini Dark Shadow goes to hit Ciara but Crimson Carnage Frostbitten to freeze the mini Dark Shadow and then uses Black Widow to use symbiotic tentacles to attack the other mini Dark Shadow. More mini Dark Shadow appear from the Dark Shadow Statue. Crimson Carnage changes to Ultimate Gigantosaur and grows large. He slams on to the ground and flicks another in the air. The last two get blown back when Crimson Carnage slams his fists into the jet floor.

"What are you guys doing back there?" Rob asks, "You better not be messing up my ride."

A mini Dark Shadow sends a dark ball and crashes the engine of the jet. Rick and Rob struggle to take control as the jet falls to the ground. The door for the vehicles in the cargo bay opens so Crimson Carnage goes to it.

"Keep the mini Dark Shadow away from Rob and Rick," Crimson Carnage declares, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ciara asks.

"Thought I step outside," Crimson Carnage replies.

Crimson Carnage reverts from Ultimate Gigantosaur and then runs down the level and jumps off hitting the Ultimatrix and changes to Midnight Skull Dragon. Crimson Carnage then flies to the front of the jet and puts his hands out to stop it. Crimson Carnage ends up stopping the leg as he is very close to a cliff.

"Wow twice in one day," Crimson Carnage says, "Or was it twice in seventeen years?"

Crimson Carnage walks back to the others as Stephen stares shocked with Ciara.

"The mini Dark Shadow disappear as soon as we beat them," Rick says.

Rick and Rob jump next to Stephen and Ciara.

"Yeah they do that," Crimson Carnage announces.

"You just landed a spaceship!" Ciara states.

"From the outside," Crimson Carnage explains, "Don't forget the cool part."

"How do you do that without transforming?" Stephen asks.

"I haven't bothered to for years," Crimson Carnage replies, "Not since I discovered my best transformation."

"Ultimate Stephen?" Ciara questions.

"What power comes with that?" Stephen asks.

"Pretty much all of them," Crimson Carnage replies, "You'll figure it out one day."

"Yeah great," Rob says, "So why did we fly the Dark Shadow Statue all the way into the desert?"

Prof Paradox reappears.

"To destroy it," Prof Paradox replies.

The team takes the Dark Shadow Statue from the ship to the outside in the desert.

"The mini Dark Shadow work for you could guess it Dark Shadow," Prof Paradox explains.

"Dark Shadow was defeated by the Stephen in that world when he destroyed their version of the Dark Shadow Statue," Crimson Carnage announces.

"Stephen believe Dark Shadow was destroyed but he wasn't," Prof Paradox states, "He was then throw out of that reality and into cross time."

"Since then he's been moving from one parallel Earth to the next," Crimson Carnage says, "Taking down ever Stephen ten he can find."

"Why?" Ciara asks.

"We don't know," Prof Paradox replies, "But we do know he needs an operational Dark Shadow Statue to enter our world."

"So we're gonna bust it?" Rick asks.

"We're going to destroy the statue throughout space and time," Prof Paradox replies, "Of every version."

"Why don't you just do it with your time travel powers?" Rob asks.

"There are rule Rob," Prof Paradox replies, "I cannot interfere."

"Excuse me," Ciara says, "But aren't you already interfering?"

"Touché," Prof Paradox replies, "Actually I just came to give young Stephen a warning, but that can wait."

"Until what?" Stephen asks.

"Until I see if you survive," Prof Paradox replies.

Stephen and Crimson Carnage go to opposite sides of the Dark Shadow statue.

"Ready?" Crimson Carnage asks.

"Ready," Stephen replies.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix and turns into Midnight Skull Dragon as Crimson Carnage activates the Ultimatrix and becomes Timelapse.

"Shield us if you can," Prof Paradox says putting on his glasses.

Gwen and Rob use Thrasius and cover themselves, Rick, and Prof Paradox. Crimson Carnage and Midnight Skull Dragon attack the Dark Shadow Statue. Both the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix turn green to purple.

"Is that suppose to be happening?" Rick asks.

"No I been deceive," Prof Paradox replies, "Stop! Stop he's using your power to open a bridge."

Midnight Skull Dragon falls backwards as Crimson Carnage falls forwards. Appearing from the Dark Shadow Statue is mini Dark Shadow and Dark Shadow himself.

"I'm free," Dark Shadow says.

Midnight Skull Dragon goes to get up.

"Not for long," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

Dark Shadow uses a beam that turns Midnight Skull Dragon to dust shocking everyone. Dark Shadow laughs evilly. Stephen pops up of the dust as Ciara, Rob, and Rick run to him behind Contigo.

"Dark Shadow eradiated Midnight Skull Dragon with accelerated time," Prof Paradox announces.

Crimson Carnage jumps to the others.

"I'm afraid he's gone," Prof Paradox says.

"So is any other transformation he hits with that beam," Crimson Carnage says, "Be careful Stephen."

"He's the one who better be careful," Stephen says.

"No!" Ciara yells.


	31. Chapter 31

Ciara, Rob, and Rick touch the Omnitrix as Stephen activates it. Because of this Stephen becomes Crimson Dragon. Crimson Dragon is a Purpura Metallum Cerebrum Mortem Draco that can be 150 feet tall. His teeth and body have grown one hundred times stronger than before. His eyes are crimson red. His body is black metal with crimson colored veins and there are exposed bones on him. He can absorb energy matter and use it at his will. His wingspan is half the length of his height. He can lift five times his weight, withstand extreme temperatures, and survive on any surface.

"Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon!" Crimson Dragon yells.

"How?" Crimson Carnage asks, "I finally unlocked him at age twenty-nine."

The mini Dark Shadow run for the team.

"Take them down hard," Crimson Dragon states.

Crimson Dragon sends a dark ball that hits the ground and explodes as Rob, Rick, and Ciara run to fight. Rick absorbs a boulder and fights a mini Dark Shadow. More mini Dark Shadow appear as Dark Shadow walks forward. Crimson Carnage changes to XLR8 and runs to the mini Dark Shadow knocking them out. Crimson Carnage goes to hit Dark Shadow but Dark Shadow hits Crimson Carnage and flips Crimson Carnage over himself. Dark Shadow goes to Crimson Dragon who has just punched a mini Dark Shadow.

"Jeffcoat prepare to die," Dark Shadow says.

"Maybe later," Crimson Dragon states.

Dark Shadow goes to hit Crimson Dragon with the beam but Crimson Dragon fades into darkness.

"Where?" Dark Shadow asks.

"Right behind you," Crimson Dragon replies.

Crimson Dragon grabs Dark Shadow.

"How about you explain yourself," Crimson Dragon states, "Why attack me over and over?"

"Our paths are intertwine in this and every other timeline," Dark Shadow replies.

Dark Shadow goes to flip Crimson Dragon over his shoulder but Crimson Dragon just slams Dark Shadow down. Dark Shadow is facing Crimson Dragon.

"It's over!" Dark Shadow yells.

Dark Shadow goes to shoot Crimson Dragon but diamond stop him.

"Give it your best shot Dark Shadow," Crimson Carnage says, "Diamond doesn't practically age."

"I came here to destroy your younger self," Dark Shadow explains, "But plans can change."

"Contigo!" Crimson Carnage yells.

Crimson Carnage uses Contigo and blocks the beam.

"You hang around an Anodite for nine years and then marry her you pick up a few tricks," Crimson Carnage states.

Crimson Carnage changes to Razr Edge and dodges the beam and then runs to Crimson Dragon. Rick, Rob, and Ciara are still fighting the mini Dark Shadow.

"These things are getting on my nerves," Rob says.

"That's to weaken us," Ciara says.

"Well it's only fueling me up," Rick announces.

Ciara uses Statuea and freezes all the mini Dark Shadow.

"What was that for?" Rob asks.

"Our main target is Dark Shadow," Ciara replies, "These guys are just distracting us."

Dark Shadow walks to the team.

"Very clever but am I really your target after all?" Dark Shadow asks.

"The statue!" Rick shouts.

"I'm on it!" Crimson Dragon says, "Hold him off for me."

Dark Shadow goes to use the beam against Crimson Dragon but Rick, Rob, Ciara, and Crimson Carnage stop him. Crimson Dragon arrives to the Dark Shadow Statue.

"Well here it goes," Crimson Dragon says.

Crimson Dragon starts creating a huge dark ball above his head and fuses it with fire and electricity. Crimson Carnage uses Crystalclear to attack Dark Shadow as Rob and Ciara use Kemo Char. Rick occasionally jumps at Dark Shadow.

"Just a little bit more," Crimson Dragon says.

Dark Shadow notices Crimson Dragon and the ball.

"No!" Dark Shadow yells.

Dark Shadow goes to shoot a beam at Crimson Dragon but misses because Crimson Dragon jumps into the air and then throws the dark ball onto the Dark Shadow Statue.

"Hang on!" Crimson Carnage yells.

Rob and Ciara use Kemo Char and cover the whole team as the dark ball hits the statue and causes it to explode.

"No!" Dark Shadow yells.

Dark Shadow and his mini Dark Shadow disappear as Crimson Dragon lands next to the team and then reverts back to normal.

"Well it looks like my work here is done," Prof Paradox says, "Stephen are you ready to return back home?"

Crimson Carnage reverts back to normal.

"In just a moment," Crimson Carnage says.

Crimson Carnage goes to Stephen.

"You know I didn't go Crimson Dragon until I was twenty-nine so the fact you went him ten years earlier impresses me so I'm going to unlock all your pasts aliens from Mount Lava to Crimson Dragon," Crimson Carnage says, "Azmuth is going to hate me for this but you deserve it."

Crimson Carnage touches the Omnitrix and unlocks all of Stephen's passed aliens.

"Wow thanks," Stephen says.

"No problem," Crimson Carnage asks.

Ciara, Rob, and Rick go to Stephen and Crimson Carnage.

"Um Stephen from the future," Ciara says.

"Yes?" Crimson Carnage asks.

"When you mentioned about how you used you mana you mention marriage," Ciara replies.

"Oh yeah," Crimson Carnage states, "You two will soon be getting married like you planned and though I shouldn't tell you this but will anyway, it's the best decision we made in our whole life. Our family turns out great."

"Alright Stephen we should be heading back to your time so you don't tell any more things about the future," Prof Paradox says, "Take care children."

"Bye," Stephen, Ciara, Rob, and Rick say.

Prof Paradox and Crimson Carnage disappear back to Crimson Carnage's original time.

"Man I am so cool in the future," Stephen says.

Ciara, Rob, and Rick smile and laugh.

"So how do we get home?" Rick asks, "LethaL Carnage jet was destroyed."

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Crimson Dragon.

"Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon!" Crimson Dragon yells.

"Why do you yell out this alien's name only?" Rob asks.

"To intimidate the enemy," Crimson Dragon replies.

"You keep telling yourself that," Rob says.

Rob, Rick, and Ciara hop onto Crimson Dragon and then they take off back to Trafford.

"Well Rick and I best be heading back to Wilmerding," Rob says.

"Alright take care guys," Ciara says.

Rob hugs both Stephen and Ciara as Rick hugs Ciara and shakes Stephen hands. Rob gets into his all black car with Rick and then drives off to Wilmerding. Stephen turns to Ciara.

"I hope you had a good birthday before all this crap went down," Stephen says.

Ciara kisses Stephen on the lips so he kisses her back.

"It was the best birthday ever," Ciara says.

Stephen and Ciara smile and then get into Stephen's black car with red racing stripes. Stephen drives Ciara home and then goes to the front door with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ciara asks.

"Defiantly babe," Stephen replies.

Ciara smiles and then she and Stephen kiss.

"I love you," Stephen says.

"I love you too," Ciara says.

Ciara goes inside and then Stephen goes to his car and drives off.

"So Ben saved my life in the future by defeating Eon?" Stephen thinks, "I could thank him but in the future so he doesn't think I'm crazy because he doesn't know I just found out today."

Stephen arrives to his house.

"I'm glad we finally got ourselves a house," Stephen thinks, "Even if I did have to help."

Stephen smiles and parks the car in the driveway. Stephen gets out of the car and goes inside to his room. Stephen changes into his pajamas and lies in his bed where he finds Ciara in her pajamas. Stephen falls out of his bed scared which causes Ciara to laugh.

"What are you doing in here?" Stephen asks.

"I decided to stay over your place tonight," Ciara replies, "After all we will be married soon."

Stephen smiles and then gets in bed beside Ciara.

"Warn me when you're going to pop up at random times," Stephen says, "Don't need to give me a heart attack."

"Oh hun you'll be fine," Ciara says, "After all you have changed so much."

Stephen smiles and then Ciara kisses Stephen which Stephen gladly takes and returns the favor by kissing Ciara. The two kiss and then end up stripping each other. The two finally fall asleep around midnight, very close, and without clothes on.

"Well that's all I'm going to tell you because we just caught up to my life right now and I'm not bothering with traveling into the future since I already met my future self," Stephen explains, "I still wonder what my others are like in their universe. I mean the one who is married with Gwen that had Gwen died on him and then the other who is married with Gwen and still has Gwen alive with him. Maybe they can be really strong or maybe they are just big jerks. I'll never know but I'll still always think about it."

To Be Continued!


End file.
